226th Street
by kitsuke-chan
Summary: Living is a pretty normal thing to do, yeah totally. Living is something you have to work for, especially if your name is Allen Walker. Everyday Allen is beat and put down, teased and miss treated. Then an un-expected thing happens and life gets better.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

* * *

><p><em>"Mana...Mana... wake up!" came a small child's voice. <em>

_It was very cold. _

_Freezing. _

_Allen sat teeth chattering and body racked with shivers. _

_It was the middle of February, one of the coldest months, and Allen and Mana were homeless sleeping under a tree at the park. All Allen could see was white all around him. Even his brown hair was beginning to lighten. The tree limbs weighed heavy with the pounds of snow resting on them. It was early in the morning; the sun hadn't even come up yet. The sky was gray and there was a mist of white fluttering in the air. Mana rolled over on his spot on the ground. The dirt was freezing and uncomfortable. Allen's fingerless gloves offered no protection from the stinging weather. His jacket was full of rips and tears. He made a mental note that he would definatly have to get a new one soon. His pants cut off at his ankles and his shoes were brown. The inside of his right shoe was ripped open exposing his foot. His laces were a matted mess of black and spotted white. He never took off his shoes. No need to. They had been living on the streets always moving, traveling, never stopping. Mana had said this was because he couldn't be "tied down and not continue to move on with his life." The small group of two had formed when Allen was just a small boy. Ever since he could walk, he had been with Mana. They never had a home and never had money. _

_"Mana..." Allen offered shaking the man._

_"What..." came a sleepy reply._

_"It's cold out here. I'm freezing. The ground is covered in snow...what do we do?"_

_"Just lie down and go back to sleep son..." Mana said barely above a whisper._

_"But Mana I'm so cold..." Allen whined. He could barely feel his fingers and they were tingling and red. His feet were the same way._

_"Mana we need to move...we have to keep walking..." Allen urged._

_"Aah..." He replied._

_"I'm hungry father!" Allen pleaded his eyes beginning to sting with tears. "Get up!"_

_"Fine...fine..."Mana said lifting himself from the ground._

_"Can we get something to eat father?" Allen asked. His stomach rumbled and his cheeks tinted red._

_"Ahahaha...Yes let's go find something for my cute little son to eat." Mana said extending his hand to Allen. Allen grabbed it eagerly and they went on their way to find food._

* * *

><p>-*BEEP BEEP BEEP*<p>

"Uuugh…" A grown was heard from underneath the covers.

"Is it time to get up already?" Allen whined. He reached over and hit the snooze button allowing him to sleep another five minutes.

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*

After five more minutes the alarm went off again. This time Allen got up still half asleep and shuffled over to his dresser. He looked at his reflection slightly tearing up; he had dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep, a big black, green, and purple bruise under his left eye, and a strange red scar over his right eye that extended down over his eye lid and about mid-way through his cheek. As if this wasn't the first time, Allen grabbed a bottle of concealer he had conveniently placed on his dresser and began to apply it to his bruise.

"Aah!…" Allen winced slightly in pain as he touched the tender area. He dabbed his finger in the moist liquid again and applied it under his eyelid. Slowly but surely the darkness was going away hidden under the concealer. This was a daily process for young Allen. Could you imagine this sweet, young, seemingly innocent, sixteen year old boy walking into a convenience store and buying cover up? Well this is what he had to do, sad, I know.

"Guess I better get ready for school, today is the first day..." Allen said to his reflection, confident that the makeup looked natural and everything was hidden. He pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans and a white V-neck T-Shirt. He slowly pulled one leg through the hole after surveying the bruises on it, then the other. Next came his T-Shirt. He pulled it over his head careful not to get any make up on it. He grabbed a whit belt and put it on. After his clothes were on and he was satisfied with the look, he went across the hall into his bathroom. Allen pulled out a roll of medical tape and began wrapping his left arm. When he was younger Allen was in a fire and his arm was burnt very badly. He was quit self-conscious of it. After wrapping his left arm he wrapped his right wrist because it was bruised as well from where his Master, Cross Marian, had grabbed him last night. Satisfied with the doctoring, Allen went back into his room and to his closet. He pulled out a black jacket with white trim and put it on.

"Time for breakfast I suppose….If we have anything that is…." Allen said halfheartedly while walking down the stairs and into the kitchen at his right. After raiding the fridge and pantry, deeming nothing eatable, he slid on his converse, grabbed his backpack, and was on his way to school.

"Oh hey look! It's the clown boy!" A guy yelled from his car, his friends laughing in the background over the loud music that was blaring. Someone must have thrown something at him because the next thing he knew there was yellow all over his jacket and tires screeching. The music from the car faded away as well as the laughing.

"Not again!" Allen groaned as he took off his backpack and set it on the ground. He took out a rag and a water bottle, wet the rag, took off his jacket, and began cleaning it. Thank God it was black or he would've had to walk around with a big yellow stain and be teased all day for God knows what. Allen always carried around a rag, just in case. He also drank a lot of water so having the water bottle was a plus. Once the jacket was clean he put it back on, threw the rag away, and grabbed his backpack. Back on his way to school!... Once Allen arrived at school it was 8:30, his first class didn't start until 9 o'clock. Seeing as he had another thirty minutes before class started Allen decided to go to the library. One inside the library Allen walked over to the librarian.

"Good morning Mrs. Miranda!" Allen smiled politely.

"G-g-g-good M-morning Allen!" Miranda stuttered.

"I'm sorry did I scare you!" Allen asked.

"N-no!" Miranda said.

"Well how are you this morning then?" Allen said with a smile.

"Fine and you?" Miranda asked.

"Just fine thank you!"

"Would you like a cup of coffee?" Miranda asked. You see Allen was special. Allen, who came to the library for early morning study every day, got to have a cup of coffee and a snack. He was just so cute that the teachers felt like they had to give him SOMEthing. After making his coffee the way he wanted it, Allen grabbed a doughnut and walked over to a couch and sat down. He took a few sips of his coffee and a bite of his doughnut and placed them on the coffee table in front of him.

"Time to get a book and study a little bit." Allen thought.

He reached into his backpack and pulled out his Math book a sheet of paper and a pencil. After twenty minutes it was 8:55. Allen placed all his belongings back into his backpack, zipped it up, crumpled up his napkin, and grabbed his empty coffee cup. On his way to the door he threw away the cup and napkin then headed to his first class.

*DING DING DING DING*

The tardy bell rang signaling that the first class had started. Anyone who was late would have to go to the dean's office to get a late slip to get into class. Allen's first period was Anatomy and since he knew well enough about the human body he put his head down. His eyes feeling heavy, Allen let sleep consume him.

"Walker…. Allen walker! Wake up! The bell rang! It's time to go to second period!"

"MMmmmh….Let me sleep more…" Allen said still not fully awake. The person shook him again this time a little harder.

"Allen you need to get up you're going to be late!"

"Aah!" Allen said and jumped up startling the person who was trying to wake him. "Lenalee!"

"Yes. Now Allen we need to get to class." Lenalee said.

Lenalee Lee was one of Allen's friends and often looked out for him.

"Right lets go." Allen said grabbing his backpack and getting up from his desk.

_On to second period. Man this was going to be a long day._ Allen thought.

He had played the rest of his day pretty much the same way.

Sleeping whenever he got the chance.

The final bell rang letting all the kids be free to go home or where ever they went.

All except Allen.

Who sat sleeping at his desk. Again. The teacher decided to leave him there to sleep while he got on with grading papers and what not before he woke Allen up.

"Walker….Walker….Wake up!"

"I'm up….I'm up…"Allen said standing up and grabbing his backpack. He looked at his watch. 4:40. Oh was he going to have hell to pay when he got home. Cross was going to be so pissed that: One he was late and two he hadn't had his whisky and or liquor on time.

"You best be going home now boy before it gets dark outside." His teacher Mr. Jo said.

"Yes sir." Allen said and bowed. After bowing Allen left the class room and began his lonely walk to the liquor store to try to bribe the salesman into letting him get some high quality liquor for his master, lest he get beaten when he got home empty handed.

"Please!…you don't understand! If I go home empty handed my father will beat me!" Allen pleaded with the salesman.

"I'm sorry son but we don't sell liquor to minors." Said the gruff looking man behind the counter. He looked to be about in his late forties and had huge bulking muscles under his tight white shirt. He was a very hairy man for his age and reeked of cheap cigar smoke.

"I really have to get some liquor! I beg of you! I cannot go home without it!" Allen begged.

"No can do kiddo why don't you go home now." Said the gruff man.

Sighing in defeat Allen left the store empty handed ready for the torture he was to face when he got home. Taking out his key Allen unlocked the door to his house and slowly stepped in. It was weird. None of the lights were on and he couldn't hear his father yelling at some women or someone he might have brought home for the night.

"What's going on?" Allen thought. "This is weird…normally the lights are on and master is yelling at someone…" He slowly walked past the kitchen and began to ascend the steps when a light came on in the corner of the room.

"Allen…." A voice said slurred and dripping with hatred. "Why are you so late?"

"M-Master?" Allen asked and he began to shake.

"Why are you so late?" Cross asked again.

"I-I fell asleep in my last class." Allen stuttered.

"Where is my whiskey idiot boy?"

"I-I don't h-have any…" Allen said still shaking.

"You what?" Cross asked standing up and slowly started walking towards him.

"I don't have any! I'm sorry! They would not give me any! Master ple-" Allen was cut off and sent flying across the room. He hit his back hard on the wall.

"How dare you come home so late and on top of that without my whisky!" Cross's voice boomed across the room. Allen was used to this kind of treatment and shut himself down.

_It'll only last a little while! I just have to wait for Master to pass out or get tired! _

He began numbing his body and waiting out the pain. This was going to be lovely in the morning.

Allen awoke late the next morning to a searing pain in his back and shoulder. He slowly stood up. Using the wall to support himself, he made his way over to the staircase limping as he did so. After climbing up the stairs and into his bedroom, he grabbed a fresh pair of clothes. Back across the hall he went. Once in the bathroom he pealed the blood stained clothes off his body and surveyed the damage done this time. Normally Cross didn't hit him this much, unless he had a bad day or something went wrong at work. Judging by the bruises on his chest, back, and shoulder, as well as the busted lip, Allen guessed it might have been both.

"Man this really sucks..." Allen said turning on the hot water. Once he was satisfied that the water was just the right temperature Allen got in and began washing his hair. Ten minutes later he was out of the shower and getting dressed. Once again he redid his left arm and reapplied his cover up. Time for the second day of school. Once again with no food Allen left the house. This time he made it to school a whole hour early and began doing homework he had yesterday that did not get done due to the fact he had been knocked out when he got home.

"Allen aren't you here early!" Miranda said surprised.

"Yes Ma'am!" Allen said with a smile.

"So what brings you hear this early?" She asked.

"Oh just finishing up some homework I didn't get to last night." Allen smiled again.

"Well hurry and finish it now!" Miranda said walking into the library office. Allen could hear the coffee machine start and soon the library was filled with the alluring arouma of fresh coffee. After about ten minutes Miranda set a cup of coffee and a slice of blueberry cheesecake in front of Allen.

"Thank you!" Allen said and grabbed the coffee. After taking a sip of the hazelnut flavored coffee, Allen took a bite of the cheesecake. Nothing like having something sweet in the morning to get you going.

"It's good!" Allen said mouth still full of cake.

"Thank you!" Miranda said bowing and walking back into the office.

Allen put down the cake and picked up his book. Back to the homework.

"Let's see... I do this problem like this..." Allen mumbled to himself. The library was filling up and a couple students were talking amongst themselves. The first floor of the library was normally pretty quiet considering that the only thing many people seemed to be doing in there was studying. There were rows upon rows of tables this multiple chairs lined up against the windows. There were a few two person couches and one person chairs in little rectangles throughout the room. Allen looked at his watch. He had 15 minutes until his first period class started and he just finished his math homework. His coffee and cheesecake still sat on the table in-front of him, so he began finishing it. He savored each bite, for that was probably the only food he would get today. Once he was done he had five minutes to get to his class. On his way he went. His first period, Anatomy, with Dr. Johnny, was boring again today. The class held many "idiots" and today was note taking day. Of-coarse many kids didn't know what this and that was, so the sea of endless questioning filled like a dam that had been shattered into a millions tiny pieces. Lenalee sat beside him and they passed notes for a while. His first period drug on for what seemed like 2 days before the bell finally relieved them. Packing up his stuff in his backpack, he got up and left. Each of his classes were only 50 minutes long and he had a 10 minute break in-between to get to his next class. The rest of the day seemed to pass rather quickly; more or less due to the fact that Allen resigned himself to sleeping again.

By the time Allen knew it, it was lunch and his stomach was rumbling. After all who wouldn't be hungry after not eating for three days, except the cheesecake he had had that morning.

"Allen! Over here!" He heard Lenalee call. He looked around the room only to see her waving in the back right corner. He waved back and made his way over.

"How are you Allen?" Lenalee asked as he sat down.

"Fine and you?" He asked.

"Fine thank you!" Lenalee said.

"What's for lunch today?" Allen asked.

"Teriyaki chicken and a rice bowl." Lenalee said while offering Allen some.

"No thank you. You eat it!" Allen said refusing the offer with a smile.

"Allen you eat it! You haven't been looking well these past two days…Are you alright?" Lenalee asked.

"I'm fine really thank you!" Allen said before grabbing the spoon and taking a bite. The food tasted so good. His first bit of real food in three days! The rest of the day went by relatively slow for him after that, and the last bell took forever to ring.

*DING DING DING DING*

"Well time to go see if I can bribe the salesmen at the liquor store today." Allen thought.

"Welcome!" said the voice from behind the counter.

"Sounds like someone new?" Allen thought. This was his chance.

"Hello! I would like one of your most expensive bottles of whisky." Allen said in his most professional voice.

"Can I see your ID?" asked the much smaller man behind the counter. This one wasn't near as tough, nor did he smell like cheap cigars.

"Come now do I look that young to you sir?" Allen asked in a bit deeper voice.

"N-no sir?" The man stuttered.

"Then I'll take your most expensive bottle of Whisky please!" Allen said and smiled again.

"Yes- Yes sir!" The younger man said and walked into the backroom. After a few minutes he returned with a big bottle of whisky. "Will this do sir?" He asked.

"Yes that will do!" Allen said and grabbed the bottle. "Put it on my tab!" Allen said and walked to the door. "It's under Cross." He said and walked out.

"Wait Sir-!" The man tried to call Allen back but it was too late the boy was already out of sight.

*20 MILES DOWN THE ROAD*

"Ha ha ha ha..."Allen took a couple of seconds to catch his breath.

"That was a good one!" He said whipping a tear from his eye. "Now time to get home..."he thought. Allen arrived at his door step sixteen minutes later and unlocked the door to walk in. "Master!" Allen slightly yelled. He heard a noise coming from Cross's bedroom and ventured closer.

"Uhn...Ah...AH!..." a voice said from within. "OK! TIME TO GO AWAY!" Allen's mind screamed. Back into the kitchen he went and put the liquor on the island in the middle of the stove and counter. "Well I guess I can go get on my computer for a little while." Allen thought. He exited the kitchen and went up the stairs to his room. He turned out his light leaving the fan on and flipped the switch on his desk lamp. Allen hit the power button on his monitor and hard drive then waited for the machine to boot up. The screen flashed blue and the monitor read,

ALLEN

And had a picture of him above it. He clicked on his name and entered his password. The screen turned black then flashed blue again as his desktop popped up. Allen moved the curser to the AIM running man and double clicked. After a few seconds it popped up and Allen typed in his username, W#ite_CL0wN, and then entered his password. It took a few seconds but his name popped up and his list of friends showing that no one was on. "Well what to do now..."Allen thought. He moved his curser over to the Firefox internet symbol and double clicked. The web browser popped up and he typed and began browsing the selection of new clothes the store had received. After about twenty minutes of looking through the clothes Allen's AIM had a new window popup blinking orange. Allen clicked on the window and it read 'FunnyBunnie0173' would like to chat.

ACCEPT. CLOSE.

Allen clicked accept just because the username was interesting.

FunnyBunnie0173 writes: Hey! Do you want to talk?

W#ite_CL0wN writes: :) Hi! Sure I have nothing to do right now. How are you?

FunnyBunnie0173 writes: I'm good how are you? I just got out of school.

W#ite_CL0wN writes: Really? So did I. I'm fine.

FunnyBunnie0173 writes: Sweet! Oh hold on a second Jiji is whining at me telling me to do my homework.

W#ite_CL0wN writes: Okay! :)

Allen waited a few minutes and decided to go back to browsing the net. Allen began looking through the shoes and after about 10 minutes his chat blinked orange meaning the person had gotten back on.

FunnyBunnie0173 writes: Ok! I'm back!

W#ite_CL0wN writes: Welcome! I like your screen name by the way! :)

FunnyBunnie0173 writes: Thank you! I like yours as well.

W#ite_CL0wN writes: How did you think of that? Your screen name that is.

FunnyBunnie0173 writes: Well one of my buddies said I reminded him of a bunny and I always make people laugh so I put two and two together and got this! :)

W#ite_CL0wN writes: That's cute :)

FunnyBunnie0173 writes: How did you come up with your screen name?

W#ite_CL0wN writes: ...

FunnyBunnie0173 writes: ...?

W#ite_CL0wN writes: Haha yeah it's nothing! This is just a nickname I was given and it kinda sucks.

FunnyBunnie0173 writes: Ok? well I like it :)

W#ite_CL0wN writes: Thank you!

FunnyBunnie0173 writes: No problem! Hey I have to go Jiji keeps nagging me to get on with my homework.

W#ite_CL0wN writes: Alright! Well I hope to talk to you again! :)

FunnyBunnie0173 writes: Yeah sure! bye!

W#ite_CL0wN writes: Bye!

*FunnyBunnie0173 signs off*

After the 'FunnyBunnie' person logged off Allen exited out of AIM and continued browsing through the shoes. After finishing looking through the selection and finding nothing to interesting, Allen shut off his monitor leaving the machine itself running. His eyes began to feel heavy and the pain in his shoulder was beginning to worsen. Allen got out of his computer chair and walked over to his bed. He flopped over on it and kicked his shoes off leaving his feet to hang over the edge of his bed touching the floor. Soon after that, he passed out sound asleep. Allen awoke later that night to his cat Timcampy, a golden looking slender cat with brilliant green eyes, crawled on-top of him.

"Tim..." Allen gowned rolling over knocking the cat off of him. He laid there for a while tossing and turning not succeeding in falling back asleep. He decided to get on his computer after seeing that his alarm-clock read 1:58 AM that was displayed is bright green digits. Pressing the power button to his monitor he waited for the screen to come on. Once the screen was on a message popped up saying,

'FunnyBunnie0173 sent you a message while you were away'

ACCEPT. CLOSE.

Allen accepted it.

FunnyBunnie0173 writes: Hey when you get back on I just wanted to let you know that I want to be your friend. Will you be my friend?

FunnyBunnie0173 writes: Hey you're on!

W#ite_CL0wN writes: Haha yes I am! As to the answer to your question, Yes. I would love to be your friend. :)

FunnyBunnie0173 writes: SCORE! Haha Alright!

W#ite_CL0wN writes: You're most welcome! :)

FunnyBunnie0173 writes: What are you doing on this early?

W#ite_CL0wN writes: ...My cat woke me up and I couldn't go back to sleep. What about you? Why are you up this late?

FunnyBunnie0173 writes: I'm in school. You have a cat?

W#ite_CL0wN writes: Yes! his name is Timcampy! He's a golden orange color.

FunnyBunnie0173 writes: Nice! All I have is an old panda...

W#ite_CL0wN writes: Really! That's so cool?

FunnyBunnie0173 writes: No... Not really I wish though! I was just talking about my GiGi.

W#ite_CL0wN writes: Oh what's a Jiji?

FunnyBunnie0173 writes: Oh Haha he's my grandfather! :)

W#ite_CL0wN writes: Oh! I was under the impression you had like an actual panda!

Much to Allen's dislike his eyelids became heavy once more saying sleep was going to consume him soon.

W#ite_CL0wN writes: Well it was nice talking to you again but I'm getting tired now so I'll be going to bed. Good Night!

FunnyBunnie0173 writes: Alright. I have to go class is changing. Goodnight. Sweet dreams.

Allen exited off of AIM, shut down his computer, and turned off his desk lamp. Once the room was completely dark Allen crawled back into his bed, the right way, and got under his covers. Not too long after that Allen let the much needed sleep consume his entire body. Timcampy waddled his way closer and rested his head on Allen's chest. Both Allen and Tim contently slept that way for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok! So here's chapter one of yet another story! I hope you all like this one! <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

_"What would you like to eat this morning my son?" Mana asked as they walked down the side walk in a foot of snow._

_"I want eggs and bacon and toast, I want frechtoast and a cresant! Grits and biscuits and gravy!" Allen said naming off breakfast foods._

_"Well well now, are you going to be able to eat all that?" Mana asked laughing._

_"I am! I am! I'm so hungry father! I could eat an elephant!"_

_"Oho wow Allen! That's a lot of food!"_

_"I'm hungry!"_

_"Alright I suppose since you're that hungry I could buy us something to eat..."_

_"Yay! Thank you so much! I can't wait!" Allen and Mana walked into town and began looking for a restaurant to eat breakfast in. After wondering for about then minutes they came upon a cafe. It was a nice looking place that was on the corner of the street. The outside was made of bricks ranging from deep red to light almost pink red. There were windows with white frames and curtains. Allen and Mana walked up to the door and opened it a small bell dinging to let someone know people had come in. Mana pushed Allen towards the door and let him walk in first. A Pretty young girl walked out of a door that led to the kitchen. She had long black hair that went mid-way down her back. Her eyes were a dark brown almost black. She had on a black collared shirt, a black ruffled skirt, pantyhose, black shoes and a white apron._

_"Good morning! Have a seat anywhere!" She smiled._

* * *

><p>Allen woke up to his alarm, once again, blaring. He rolled over and shut it off. Allen was still a little tired from staying up last night to talk to the 'FunnyBunnie' person and lay in bed for another few seconds. Deciding that if he stayed in bed any longer he would fall asleep again, he got up. Falling asleep again would not be a good thing. Allen flipped off the covers and shivered from the cold air that came into contact with his warm flesh. Tim mewled and worked his way further down Allen's bed back into the warmth of the sheets. Allen stood and stretched arching his back while doing so. His shoulder was still sore as hell and now a fine bruise was placed on it. Walking to his dresser Allen pulled out his outfit for the day and a fresh pair of underwear. Walking back across the hall, he tossed his clothes onto the toilet. After turning on the hot water, Allen began taking off his clothes. Once he was done he placed them in the hamper in the closet and grabbed a towel. Allen adjusted the temperature of the water a climbed in. About fifteen minutes later Allen walked out of the bathroom fully dressed in a red band Tee and a pair of gray skinny jeans, with his medical tape in hand. Allen went to his room and sat on his bed, he began wrapping his arm. Once he was done, he grabbed his favorite gray hoodie and threw it on.<p>

"I wonder if Master finally bought some food." Allen thought.

Allen walked into the kitchen and found a box of cereal, A. Single. Box. He decided it would do. Maybe it was his 'reward' for getting the liquor. Allen walked over to the cabinet and got out a bowl. He put the bowl on the counter and grabbed a spoon then went to the fridge and got out the milk. Ten minutes later Allen was out the door and on his way to school. Allen was apparently running a little late and missed his bus. After watching it drive off without him he decided would just wonder around town for a while, after all, he had missed his bus yesterday and had gotten mustard...or something, thrown on his other jacket because he chose to walk to school.

He didn't exactly want to repeat that.

Walking aimlessly, Allen ended up at a park. He decided to sit on a bench and watch the people walk by. As he sat there, he saw a woman and her child playing in the sand, the baby was digging with his little shovel and the mom was holding a bucket, in which the dirt went. A women and her boyfriend walked in front of him. The man had his arm around the woman's waist and the woman rested her head on his shoulder. In the middle of the park was a water fountain where a little girl was splashing around and her mom ran to go get her. The sun was making it hotter outside but the shade from the tree Allen was under made it bearable. Allen breathed in a deep breath his nose filling with the scent of outside. He felt his eyes become heavy.

"Boy, shouldn't you be in school right now?" A man asked while shaking Allen.

"Uuugh..." Allen groaned.

"Aren't you supposed to be in school?" The man asked again.

"Yes sir...thank you...must have fallen asleep..."Allen said drowsily. He stood up and stretched, then walked away. Unbeknownst to him the man was watching while he walked away. An evil smirk played out on his face. Allen stuck his hands in his pockets and continued to stare down at the ground like it was the most interesting thing in the world. He looked at his watch, which read 11:03, meaning that Allen had slept on that bench for nearly three hours. His stomach gave a loud growl and he clutched it silently wishing for it to be quiet. What with Allen's monster appetite and all, the box of cereal only lasted that morning and was gone. Allen began smelling something nice and looked up. He was starting to come into town and the restaurants where open, the smell of cooked food and smoke filled the air. Allen walked past a window and peered in seeing a man behind a counter give women a piece of fresh cooked bread. Allen licked his lips. A little girl walked by holding in one hand her mother's hand and in the other an ice-cream. Allen wanted so much to have an ice-cream right now but had no money at all. There was an alley beside the ice-cream/bread shop that Allen presumed the little girl and her mother had just come out of, and he went in it.

"Now maybe I can get some more sleep..." Allen thought. He took off his backpack and placed it on the ground then sat beside it. He had made sure to get far enough back that he was obscured in the shadows so no one would see him. Finally he fell asleep and began dreaming. He had a dream about this wonderful man coming to find him and taking him home, giving him food, and a nice warm bed to sleep in. After Allen woke up in the man's home he went downstairs and was talking to him when the man suddenly turned into Cross and the food in front of him disappeared. He was being hit again accused of being a 'monster' not a 'person' and that no-one would love him and then he woke up.

"So much for peaceful sleep." Allen thought. He stood up and was about to grab his backpack when he was pushed around and slammed against the wall, a hand covering his mouth. Allen tried to struggle but the person behind him was heavy and the weight was pinning him to the wall.

"Hello boy..." The person whispered. Then the person took Allen's hands and pined them above his head with his free hand. Allen was so shocked that not a sound was coming from his mouth. The person let go of his mouth and Allen tried to yell.

"Make a sound and you die..." The person warned. Slamming him against the wall again.

Meanwhile, the now free hand was rummaging through a bag for something. Allen heard the sound of something being pulled and ripped then he felt tap across his mouth. Unable to scream, Allen once again tried to move, kick, elbow, and head-butt, anything to get this person off of him. Allen felt a hand hit the back of his head. His head then hit the wall and bounced back off. Now Allen had blood trickling down his face and a massive headache.

"Behave and you won't get hurt...I promise..." The, what he now knew was a man, had said. Allen felt a hand grab his manhood and he yelped despite having his mouth tapped. Allen began shaking his head and tried to push himself off the wall, only to be pressed even harder against it. The man took out a knife and sliced off Allen's favorite jacket, then pulled Allen's shirt up exposing his skin. Allen shook his head more and tried saying something, but it was only muffled by the tape. He felt coarse hands begin to rub his body pinching his nipple and massaging his chest underneath his shirt. Allan began shaking his head and a tear streamed down his face.

"Someone...anyone! SAVE ME!" Allen's mind screamed.

The man disregarding Allen's silent pleas, continued to please himself. He ran his hand down Allen's body again grabbing his manhood. This time he got tired of feeling it through the fabric and decided to undo the button on Allen's pants. Allen could feel the man's growing heat from behind him and it was pressing rather uncomfortably on his ass. The man's hand and arm got tired of holding him up so he let go confident that Allen wouldn't struggle too much. Deciding he couldn't wait any longer the man harshly pulled Allen's pants all the way off and turned him around so that Allen was facing him. The man bent down and put the tip off Allen's length in his mouth and began sucking. Allen felt sick. He didn't know what to do, and each time the man pumped his head he felt like he was going to puke. Allen couldn't see the man's face because he was wearing a ski mask. The tears were falling so fast now, in steady streams. Allen put his hands on the man's head and tried to push him away but all the strength he had was gone. Allen felt like he was close to Cumming and mewled. Allen's stomach lurched and he turned his head. He couldn't throw up now... He still had duct tape over his mouth he would choke if he did.

"Not so fast now..." The man said taking his mouth away from Allen's member. He took out his cell phone and snapped a few pictures. Allen's eyes were dull and emotionless.

"Ah..." Allen moaned his body betraying him. The man stood up and undone his pants exposing his huge member. Allen's head began shaking from side to side silently saying no. The man pulled Allen's shirt forcing him to the ground. Tears were no flowing down Allen's cheeks in steady streams. The man removed the tape from Allen's mouth.

"Now suck...make me feel good. I know you want to."

Allen sat still doing nothing. The man got frustrated and grabbed Allen by his hair forcing him to scream. Taking this as his opportunity he pulled Allen's head forward, slamming Allen's mouth onto his dick. Streams of tears poured out of his eyes once again.

"Now! Do it or I'll slice your throat."

Doing as he was demanded Allen began bobbing his head back and forth. The man got bored of Allen's half-assed attempt at a blow job and pulled his member out of Allen's mouth. He then grabbed Allen's shirt and pulled him into a standing position slightly choking him in the process. Once Allen was up the man pushed Allen's leg up and positioned himself between his legs, and then slammed into him. Allen screamed as he felt something wet trickle down the inside of his thigh, presumably blood. The man was moving in rhythm and Allen was ready to explode. He cursed his body for betraying him and he released on the man's chest. The man, apparently nowhere near ready to cum, continued pumping into Allen for what seemed like forever. Allen never stuck around to be there when he did for he had passed out. When the man was done he pulled out of Allen panting and let the boy drop to the ground. Zipping up his pants and fixing his clothes. He pulled out his cellphone and took a couple of provocative pictures, posing Allen in different ways and then walked away leaving Allen's naked frame lying on the ground.

Allen woke up to the smell of cigarette smoke and crickets in the cold crisp air.

"Uugnnn..." Allen moaned then covered his mouth and the bile he had been holding back earlier hit him full force. He removed his hand and puked. He opened his eyes and at first it was blurry. Once his eyes adjusted he could make out a sign reading 226th street. After looking at his surroundings he caught the faint orange glow of a cigarette. He felt nasty. Dirty. Defiled. And lonely. He was on the dirty ground and at some point it had rained. His head had been in a puddle of dirty water. His once shiny white hair was now a dull dirty gray.

"You ok kid?"

"Ah!" Allen half squeaked turning to move away from the person whom he forgot was there, and scrunched up into a tiny ball. It was cold outside but Allen realized that he was moderately warm somehow. He looked down at his body to see a coat covering his thin naked frame. The man reached over to push the hair out of Allen's face. He flinched away.

"No...no!"

"It's ok kid! I won't hurt you!" The man said. There was a long moment of silence as Allen lay there and the man sit beside him. Allen realized that the man seamed familiar. He continued to lay there and think about who he could be when the events from earlier came back to mind. He began crying again when he remembered how the man had slammed into him ruthlessly over and over again. The man put his hand on Allen's shoulder and again began to reassure him everything was ok.

"Come on kid... Let me take you to the hospital...Where do you live your parents must be worrying about you."

"No..."

"Let me take you home..." Allen didn't answer. He just lay there crying. The man took it that Allen wanted to be alone for a while, got up, walked around the corner, and went into the store. Taking this as his chance, Allen got up slowly, wincing in pain, and began putting on his clothes. Searching for his pants, he found them discarded a few feet away. He slowly pulled them up stopping when he noticed the trail of dried blood that was on the inside of his thigh. Allen was fully clothed when the man came back around the corner. Allen turned around and backed himself against the wall.

"Don't...don't hurt me..." He whispered.

"I won't... I just brought you some bread." The man said while offering the food to him. Allen hesitantly took the loaf. He felt that the bag was still warm and his mouth began to water. He pulled out the warm loaf and ripped off a piece. He tried eating it but the second a piece touched his tongue it felt like sand. There was nothing more that Allen wanted to do right now than to shove the food down his throat like a mad starved man, but his stomach betrayed him. Bending over Allen let out all content in his mouth and stomach.

"Really, let me take you home kid." The man asked again. Allen slowly stuck the remainder of the loaf into the bag and began searching for his hoodie. He then remembered that it was cut off by the man. Deciding it was useless to look for it, Allen began walking for the entrance of the alley. Once out, he walked under all the street lights, not trusting the darkness. As if things couldn't get any worse it began to rain the water relentlessly pouring down hard upon Allen's throbbing skin. The man fallowed him. After about an hour, Allen was back at home, and he slowly walked in after unlocking the door. Allen remembered his Master was not going to be home that night, so he didn't have to worry about getting into trouble for, one, staying out too late and two, not bringing home any food or wine. Allen turned around and looked out the door, the man waved and walked away; Allen closed the door and locked it. He slowly walked into the kitchen, leaving a trail of water on the floor, and grabbed a metal scrub brush, meant for cleaning greasy caked pots and pans, and walked up the stairs. Once up the stairs, he got into the shower clothes and all. He didn't even bother turning on the cold water. He thought he would become clean again, after all he was told hot water kills germs, and right now Allen was covered in them. Millions of them. Crawling all over his skin, eating his flesh. Taunting him. Just crawling and crawling, infecting every inch of his body. One by one, piece by piece, Allen began taking off his clothes. After his clothes were removed, he took the scrub brush he had gotten and began scraping his skin, making every inch red and slightly bleeding. He looked down as a pinkish red color pooled at his feet. He didn't care. He scrubbed more until he felt satisfied that every inch of his body was relatively clean. It would never be clean again. He was forever impure, never again to be 'clean'. Outside, the man was standing looking at the only light on in the house. He laughed and smiled.

"I'll be seeing you again soon...boy." Then he walked away. The water was scalding his skin and Allen was finally begging to feel clean, but the burn was slowly fading and the water began turning cold. Satisfied for the time being with his cleanliness Allen shut off the water and got out, leaving his clothes in the tub. Grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his waist, Allen walked across the hall into his room. He didn't bother turning on the lights and all but collapsed onto his bed. He lies there shivering for a while, and it only hurt his scabbing body. His skin felt like it was crawling and tingling but him mind was numb. He lie there awake for what seemed like hours and eventually sleep consumed him, the darkness very welcoming. The storm continued to rage outside.

* * *

><p><em>"Now suck...make me feel good. I know you want to." "Now! Do it or I'll slice your throat."<em>

_The man stood up and undone his pants exposing his huge member. Allen felt the man pull his shirt forcing him to the ground. Allen began bobbing his head back and forth. After a while the man pulled his member out of Allen's mouth. Allen once again felt the man grab his shirt and pull him into a standing position slightly choking him in the process. Once Allen was up the man pushed Allen's leg up and positioned himself between his legs, and then slammed into him. Allen screamed as he felt something wet trickle down the inside of his thigh, presumably blood. The man was moving in rhythm and Allen was ready to explode. He cursed his body for betraying him and he released on the man's chest._

* * *

><p>"AAAAaaaahhhhh!" Allen screamed bloody murder as his eyes shot open tears streaming down his face. He was gripping his sheets as hard as he could. His body was shaking and dripping with sweat. He shivered and pulled the sheet high over his head. He tossed and turned trying to push the images out of his head. Once again, after a few hours of lying motionless, the darkness engulfed his world.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Okie dokie! Sorry about doing that to poor Allen :[ BUT things will get better!<strong>

**You guys will find out more about Lavi in a bit :)**

**I love getting reviews and I'm sorry my stories are always so depressing XD I'm glade everyone likes my story's far this one I'm going to make happier than my other story, Hero, so it won't be sad for much longer ;D Enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3

_"Ok. I think we can have a seat right here. What do you think Allen?"_

_"That's fine with me Mana!" Allen said smiling and fallowing his adoptive father to a booth in the corner of the cafe._

_"Hi my name is Mie and I'll be serving you this morning. What would you like to drink?" The waitress asked._

_"Coffee is fine." Said Mana._

_"I want orange juice!" Said Allen._

_"Alright then I'll Go get them for you, here are our menus. I'll be back to take your order in a minute!" She said while smiling and placing the menu's in front of them._

_"So, Allen what have you chosen?" Asked Mana._

_"I want the pancake and egg delight! How about you?" asked Allen._

_"I will get the same. That sounds wonderful." Mana said placing down his menu. The waitress Mie came over to their table drinks in hand._

_"Have you decided what you would like to have yet?" She asked._

_"Yes we have."_

_"And what would that be?"_

_"Me and my boy here want the pancake and egg delight."_

_"Ok. How would you like your eggs?"_

_"Scrambled."_

_"And that comes with grits and did you want toast or biscuits?"_

_"Biscuits. Do you have honey?"_

_"Yes we do!"_

_"Great let us have some of that then."_

_"Alright will that be all?"_

_"Yes ma'am!" Allen said cheerfully._

_"Ok then your food will be out momentarily!"_

* * *

><p>The next day Allen didn't get up to go to school and he didn't get up for breakfast. In-fact, he was not awake until 12 o'clock that afternoon. He sat up slowly and put his feet on the floor. He got up as fast as his body would allow him and 'ran' to the bathroom. With his head over the toilet, he pulled his hair out of his face and let out a few gags. He could hardly breathe as he remembered what happened lastnight. Images soon flooded back to his mind. Allen slapped his mouth shut with his hands, forcing himself to suppress the bile that was piling up in the back of his throat and slide back until his back was on the wall. Tears were once again pouring from his eyes. He coun't believe it. This happend. This actually happened. He was raped. Allen. Was. Raped. It made him sick. Sick of life. Sick of the world. Sick of himself. And sick to his stomach. He retched again over the toilet and let out a nasty yellow-green liquid, then flushed the toilet. He wondered of the depth of how much it hurt inside (did it even hurt inside?) or how dirty he felt or even how much he hated himself for being so submissive (he had no choice; no choice at all). It was strange to be able to think such thoughts but not feel anything at all. He grabbed a rag of the sink counter and cleaned his mouth. Walking back across the hall he shivered, after all he was still only in the towel from last night. He walked back over to his bed and lay down. His cat, Tim, came over and began licking his face. His body was sore. He had small scabs covering his skin from the scrubbing he had done last night. He rolled onto his side and continued to lie there. After about an hour of doing nothing but staring blankly at his wall, his stomach gave a loud growl. Allen got up and limped out of his room and down the stairs, and into the kitchen. He rummaged through the fridge but once again found nothing to eat. Feeling too tired to move or even go back to his room; he walked into his living room and collapsed on his couch. Food didn't sound good to him right now. It just might end up coming up when it was all said and done anyway. The remote was near him on the coffee table so he picked it up, and turned on the TV. He had not gone to school that day and knew that maybe one of his 'friends' would worry about him. But he didn't care. He didn't care about anything anymore. He lie there endlessly flipping through the channels. As if on cue, his house phone began to ring. He let it ring, and ring, and ring.<p>

_"I'm not home right now and neither is my idiot boy leave your name and ...ah I don't care what you do just don't call back!" The answering machine picked up._

-beep-

_"Hey Allen...its Lenalee. You weren't at school yesterday or today...I hope everything is ok...I'll call back later and check on you."_

-beep-

The message ended and Allen continued to lie motionless on his couch. A single tear slid down his cheek. On the inside Allen was waging war on himself. He told himself,

_Get up and answer the phone! Do it! Get up, hurry! Come on you can do it!_

But his body revolted and continued to lie still on the couch. This was not his body, he remembered thinking. This foreign thing was controlling him, disobeying his every command. Who was this stranger controlling his life?

The day drug on for what seemed like an eternity. Hours upon endless hours of nothingness. But in reality only a few minutes had gone by. Trapped in his world of loneliness Allen curled himself into a small ball on his couch. Tim padded down the stairs and into the kitchen, the small cats stomach demanding food itself. He walked over to his bowl and found nothing. Walking into the living room on a quest to find his owner, Allen dropped his arm off the side of the couch. Tim came and rubbed along it, purring, signaling that he wanted something.

_I can't let the cat die of starvation at least..._Allen thought.

Lifting himself off his couch once again, the thin framed male made his way to the kitchen in search of cat food, to appease his growing cat's desires. Finding a bowl of tuna, Allen got Tim's food dish. After opening the can and pouring the contents into the dish, Allen sat it on the floor, and awaited the felines attack. He stood there watching the cat hungrily lap up its food, his own stomach howling with want, and need of sustenance. He wondered how long it would take for his body to be able to accept anything. He feared what would come later that night. (What would he dream of? Would he even dream?) Tim finished his food and went into the laundry room where his own bed sat. The cat crawled into his bed and promptly fell asleep. Allen already felt tired. Being a zombie drained his energy for no reason. He had only been up for a total of four hours MAYBE. The house phone rang again. Ignoring it, he turned around and left the kitchen going back up the stairs to his room.

-Beep-

_"Hey Allen...It's Lenalee again. I said I would call back again...so I did. I know its only been an hour but I really do hope you're ok. I would come to see you but you know my brother, he calls the cops if I'm even a minute late coming home from school. I hope I'm worrying for nothing. Allen please call me back. I'm worried about you."_

-Beep-

Allen fell on his bed and lie motionless not wanting to go to sleep, but the overwhelming tiredness consumed his entire being. He forcefully submitted himself into the darkness.

* * *

><p><em>Allen felt a hand grab his manhood and he yelped despite having his mouth tapped. Allen began shaking his head and tried to push himself off the wall, only to be pressed even harder against it. The man took out a knife and sliced off Allen's favorite jacket, then pulled Allen's shirt up exposing his skin. Allen shook his head more and tried saying something, but it was only muffled by the tape. He felt coarse hands begin to rub his body pinching his nipple and massaging his chest underneath his shirt. Allan began shaking his head and a tear streamed down his face. The man stood up and undone his pants exposing his huge member. Allen's head began shaking from side to side silently saying no. The man pulled Allen's shirt forcing him to the ground.<em>

_"Look at the camera when someone is taking a picture of you...you dirty whore you like it...this turns you on. Come on look at me."_

* * *

><p>"NOOOO" Allen screamed. Allen curled into a ball and cried. And cried. And cried. He cursed. Then he cried some more.<p>

_Why...Why do I have to see that even in my dreams! _Allen thought.

After finally crying enough so that his body was once again drained, he slept. Again. The next day Allen awake to the sound of a loud crash of thunder that raddled his windows and seemed to shake his entire house.

* * *

><p>Allen woke up the next day and looked at his alarm clock. It was flashing 2:18 meaning that the power had gone out either two hours and 18 minutes ago or some other time while he was asleep. The power was back on obviously since the alarm clock was blinking so Allen turned on the T.V. In his room. It was on the weather channel.<p>

More thunder and lightning struck and the timing was so close together that the storm was almost right above his house.

_"Today is Wednesday, October 6th, and so far the rest of the week seems to be the same, rain, rain, rain, and more rain. We have a cold front coming in from the north..."_

After that Allen turned it out. After spending an entire day in shock, the full force of the face had hit him. He was rapped. He told himself this yesterday, but it just felt like a lie. Now reality had set in and he had realized one thing.

This person had pictures of him.

Pictures of him on his phone. (Naked)

He knew what Allen looked like.

He could come and rape him again.

What was he going to do! (What could he do?)

What if he had an STD? (How could he tell?)

_"The temperature outside is 87 degrees... There is a possible tropical storm off the east coast..."_

The T.V. was still playing in the background but Allen was no longer paying attention to anything. Not even Tim, who was curled up beside him. It had been 2 days since the rape and Allen couldn't feel more alone and afraid. He was a paranoid mess. All the doors we locked and windows covered. They had been that way since day one. After about a week of not eating and only drinking occasionally, Allen's body was beginning to get dehydrated. Allen was already skinny, but these past few months he had been losing weight. Cross never kept food in the house anymore and always had some women over. He stayed drunk and didn't pay attention to Allen nor the rest of the house. He stayed in his room, except for the times he came out to have Allen get him more liquor and to beat him.

All Allen's life he had been beaten and picked on. The only time he ever had a good life was when he was with Mana...

_Oh Mana... _The thought flickered through his mind.

As if this was something natural, Allen once again cried. It was no wonder he was becoming dehydrated. All he could do was cry. He couldn't eat, he couldn't move, he couldn't think, and at times, he felt like he couldn't breathe. Allen's body slowly contracted and curled into a ball. A tiny ball that was almost non-existent. Not there. Disappearing into nothing ness. Allen wanted to die. No-one cared about him. He was always in pain. Sure he smiled. But were they real smiles? No. No, they weren't. They were fake. A front he put on to make people think he was fine. Make people think he was sane. Make people think that he was a sweet innocent boy who was smart and never had any problems. Did anyone notice anything wrong? No. There may have been a few times someone asked about a bruise, but he was always able to play it off as nothing big. Nothing to worry about. He was just clumsy. Clumsy that's all. Yeah.

When would Cross be home? He didn't care. He didn't care if Cross came home to find him dead. Dead on his bed curled into a tiny ball. Allen wished he would just disappear already, get him out of his misery. Life was meaningless if all that was going to happen was him getting beat down day after day. No-one liked him in school, no-one payed attention to him. No-one knew of the long-term torture Allen had faced. It had been decided before birth, Allen assumed, that he was to be piece of trash that just kept getting slept on. There was no point in living anymore. Allen was hungry, alone, tired, scared, hurt, and crying.

Allen was able to get up, using all the strength he had, and went to the bathroom to look at himself. (Did he dare?) He flicked on the light and put either hand on each side of the sink. He bent his head down not looking yet. He was too afraid of what he would see, of what would be staring back at him. After a few minutes he looked up. White. His skin was so white and pale. He honestly thought he looked like a ghost. He had dark circles under his eyes, despite spending most of his time sleeping. His cheek bones were sticking out a lot and he had scabs on his face from the rigorous scrubbing he had done the night of the...rape. Now that he thought about it, he had scabs all over his body. It was still dirty. A dirty body. Impure. Nasty. He was trash. He deserved to be thrown away.

There were other scars all over his body, ones he inflicted himself and others that were inflicted by others. There was a long scare that ran from his shoulder across his back and down to his hip. When he had gotten his arm burnt, he also had part of a beam fall and land on his back burning it as well. It was a wonder he was still alive. (Why was he still alive?) Why would God, or whoever, keep him alive like this? Alive just so he could suffer? It was not luck that he was alive. It was a curse. If he could just die than maybe, just maybe, he wouldn't have to live with this pain anymore. He looked away from his reflection in the mirror and back down at his hands. There were still bruises around his wrists from where the man had grabbed his hands and held them above his head.

Allen closed his eyes and a few more tears fell into the sink. How much longer did he have to cry? How much longer did he have to live broken like this? He was empty inside. His eyes that once held a shine? (A dull shine) Were now completely gray and void. Void of any emotion. His cheeks were slightly red and he was sweating. Why was it so hot? His body began shaking and he passed out falling to the floor with a thud.

* * *

><p><em>"Behave and you won't get hurt...I promise..." The, what he now knew was a man, had said. Allen felt a hand grab his manhood and he yelped despite having his mouth tapped. Allen began shaking his head and tried to push himself off the wall, only to be pressed even harder against it. The man took out a knife and sliced off Allen's favorite jacket, then pulled Allen's shirt up exposing his skin. Allen shook his head more and tried saying something, but it was only muffled by the tape. He felt coarse hands begin to rub his body pinching his nipple and massaging his chest underneath his shirt. Allan began shaking his head and a tear streamed down his face.<em>

_"Someone...anyone! SAVE ME!" Allen's mind screamed._

* * *

><p>"Wwwhhhhyyy!" Allen woke up screaming. He grabbed his arms hugging himself his body shaking.<p>

"Why did that have to happen to me!" Allen asked himself.

"Why...?" Allen cried hugging himself tighter.

Tim rubbed himself on Allen's back. Tim understood that his master was in pain. Tim understood. That's all that mattered. At least someone, something, cared for him. How many more nightmares was he going to have? How many more times was he going to have to re-live that moment? Was even his own mind against him? Would his own body be against him soon as well? Would it completely shut down? His mind raced multiple thoughts trying to be thought at the same time. His head hurt and he was still on the floor. He felt his forehead with the back of his hand. It was burning hot. Lovely. Now he had a fever. Being sick on top of what he already felt was not a good thing. His mind, nor body wouldn't be able to last much longer like this. Allen pulled himself off the floor struggling to get up. Once he was stable and leaning on the counter for support he made his way out of the bathroom keeping his hand on the wall as a guide. He needed medicine. No matter how bad he felt right now he knew he needed something.

Allen made it down the stairs and into the kitchen. He reached up into the cabinet to try and get a glass to put water in but his hand was shaking so much it slipped and crashed on the floor shattering at his feet. Ignoring the glass for now Allen searched in the medicine cabinet for some Benadryl. He took the pill and put it in the back of his throat and stuck him mouth under the tap and drank water that way.

Allen made his way back into his room and fell onto his bed once again tired. It seems the small distance took everything out of him. He managed to cover himself up just before he passed out once again.

* * *

><p>Allen woke up and turned on the T.V. he was feeling much better surprisingly.<p>

_"Good morning! Today is Friday October 8th and it's still a wonderfully rainy day!"_

Said the women on the news.

Wait...

Friday?

Allen had slept all through Thursday?

He did have to admit that his body wasn't as tired and heavy anymore.

* * *

><p>The storm had gone on for three days straight. Outside was a slushy mess of dirty water and mud. Puddles where everywhere. Lenalee was walking on the sidewalk to school.<p>

Lenalee Lee was a pretty girl.

Young.

Smart.

Talented.

Every guy who was sane wanted her.

She had long dark back hair that almost seemed to have a greenish tint to it. She usually wore it down because it looked better that way.

She was tall and thin, with long legs. She knew she was hot and she used it. She wore her skirt as short as she could get it just barely making it past dress code. She unbuttoned her shirt to where you could see just a bit of cleavage and she always wore he jacket open. Except for today. Today she had her skirt unrolled and down to her knees, her shirt buttoned all the way up and her jacket closed. She splashed through puddle after puddle carrying an umbrella overhead as the rain continued to fall. It had been raining for three days straight. Nonstop rain, rain, rain.

I'm surprised they haven't canceled school yet...

A car sped by and she narrowly escaped being splashed by a huge wave of dirty water.

Shit! That was close!

She only had another few blocks to walk until she was at school. A strong gust of wind blew by and she shivered.

I wonder how Allen's doing...

"Ah! Lenalee! Over here!" One of her friends yelled and waved at her.

"Miranda! Hi!" Lenalee said while running over to her friend.

"What's up with this weather?"

"I'm not sure?"

"Lenalee! What's up babe!" yelled a guy.

"Daisya! I'm sine how are you!"

"Doing great lovely. Damn. You're still as hot as you were when I left."

"Thank you!" Lenalee said blushing.

"No problem."

"How long are you back in town?"

"For as long as you want me to be baby." Daisya said with a smirk.

"No really." Lenalee said with a smile as she playfully pushed him.

"For the rest of this week and two more."

"Sweet! I'm so glad I get to spend time with you. I missed being around you." She said with a smile.

-ding, ding, ding-

"Crap! I'm sorry Daisya I wish we could spend more time together but I have to go to my first class now."

"Ok babe had fun talking to you. Have a fun time in school. Bye." Daisya said with a smirk then winked.

"Bye!" Lenalee waved. Daisya waved. He then turned around and got back in his car and drove away. Lenalee walked into the school building with Miranda and the rest of the day started pretty dull after that. It was the same old stuff. Same boring teachers. Same boring schedule. Same boring friends. Don't get me wrong, I mean, I LOVE my friends. I would DIE for them. But after a while it gets boring.

All I care about right now is Allen...

By the time Lenalee knew it, it was lunch time. She stood in line at Subway, a few guys whistling at her. She had her skirt rolled back up and her jacket open but the buttons were still all done on her shirt. After waiting 30 minutes she finally got her sandwich, a bag of chips, and soda, and met her friends at a table along the windows on the far side of the cafeteria.

"Hey Lenalee. I know your friends with Allen. How is he? He hasn't been to school in like three days?"

"To be honest Sami. I don't know. I haven't seen or heard from him. He doesn't have a cell phone so I can't text him. I tried calling him twice, on his house phone, but he wouldn't answer.

"How sad. He's a sweet boy."

"Yeah I can't stop thinking that something bad has happened to him."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, Now, after this chapter things will get better! :D I love that you guys like my stories! It makes me so happy! :3<strong>

**I enjoy writing very much and I'm glad I can share my work somewhere and can get comments on it! I like constructive criticism so don't be afraid to share! I'm always looking for ways to make my stories better ^.^**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

_The waitress brought out four plates, two had pancakes on them and the other two had the eggs, grits, and biscuits._

_"Do you want me to get you some more coffee or orange juice?" asked the waitress._

_"No thank you I'm fine, how about you Allen?"_

_"Yes more orange juice please!"_

_"Alright I'll be right back!"_

_The food looked wonderful. The pancakes were huge and a wonderful golden brown. The butter melted on them and the sweet smell began filling their nostrils. The eggs where perfectly scrambled, a nice pastel yellow color with a tint of brown on the edges. The grits where light and looked like clouds on a plate. And unlike a lot of other places, the biscuits weren't burnt. They were fluffy soft and golden brown._

_"Albright here's your orange juice and some syrup! Do you need anything else?"_

_"No thank you we're alright." Mana said politely. Mana is always telling Allen to be polite and respectful no matter whom he is talking to, be them older, younger, tall, short, thin, not-so-thin, male, female, etc._

_"Is your food good Allen?" Mana asked._

_"Yes sir!" Allen said while chewing on a bite of pancake. The light fluffy cake was like heaven in his mouth. He slowly chewed savoring the sticky sweet taste. Allen was so hungry that he didn't care about his appearance. He had a trail of syrup running down from the corner of his mouth to his chin. Mana reached across the table with his napkin and wiped off the syrup._

_"Thank you!"_

_"You're welcome." Mana said pouring honey on his biscuit._

_"How is everything?" asked Mie._

_"Just fine." Mana replied._

_"Yummy!" Allen smiled._

_"What do you want to do after this Allen?"_

* * *

><p>It was now the fifth day that Allen had closed himself away from the world and the fifth day since the rape. Reality had set in time and time again, he had been sick and almost died. It was time for change. He couldn't keep going on like this! If he did, he really would die. It was hard to admit but he really did want to get better, and continue to live. This is it. Today was the day. The day for change. Allen was going to turn his life around today, even if it killed him. His fever was gone and it had finally stopped raining, although it was late in the afternoon and still cloudy and dark outside, he didn't care. He still had the rest of the day to do SOMEthing.<p>

Moving was becoming slightly easier for Allen the pain in his lower back was now a dull throb. He had done nothing but mope around like a lifeless doll entire week. He needed to take a shower, and decided he would try to eat something to quell the beast that roared just below his diaphragm. Allen rolled over, his body becoming twisted in his sheets. Tim licked his face. Allen had neither drank nor eaten in a week. His throat was dry and soar. His lips were cracked and bloody. His eyes were bloodshot and had dark circles around them from lack of sleep. His nightmares were too much. All he could see was the scene replaying, over and over again. Allen freed himself from the cocoon he had created and grabbed some boxers. He was feeling much better now and suddenly had a burst of energy. Into the bathroom he went. He started the water. Meanwhile down stairs the answering machine picked up a message.

-Beep-

_"Idiot boy...I'll be home in two days around 10:00 p.m."_

-Beep-

Allen surveyed his body in the full length mirror after his shower. His scabs were going away but there were still many long cuts running over most of his chest, arms, and legs. Probably more on his back that he couldn't see. He was almost skin and bones he was so skinny! He really should eat. He felt much better now that he was clean. All of the sudden Allen's world became dizzy for a moment and he stumbled grabbing the sink for support. He was becoming extremely dehydrated. He needed to drink some water. After getting dressed, using much of his remaining strength, Allen descended the stairs. He walked over to the cabinet and grabbed a glass. He then walked over to the sink and filled it, being mindful of the still broken cup from a few days ago. Gulping down the water with haste, Allen could have sworn he tasted a little bit of blood. His throat was so cracked and soar from yelling and screaming (due to nightmares), plus lack of fluid on top of that. That must be why he tasted blood. He walked over to Tim's food bowl and noticed it was empty.

_Where is Tim...?_

Allen walked to his pantry and got out another can of tuna and opened it. He spooned out the raw meat into the cats dish and threw the empty can away. It was too quiet in the house for Allen. He had been in solitude now for a week now and he needed to hear something. Even though he had the T.V. on a few times he heard nothing. He walked by the answering machine and noticed there were three new messages on it.

You have three new messages...

Tuesday October 5, 4:00 p.m.

_"Hey Allen...its Lenalee. You weren't at school yesterday or today...I hope everything is ok...I'll call back later and check on you."_

-Beep-

Tuesday October 5, 8:00 p.m.

_"Hey Allen...It's Lenalee again. I said I would call back again...so I did. I really do hope you're ok. I would come to see you but you know my brother, he calls the cops if I'm even a minute late coming home from school. I hope I'm worrying for nothing. Allen please call me back. I'm worried about you."_

-Beep-

Friday October 8, 5:30 p.m.

_"Idiot boy...I'll be home in two days around 10:00 p.m."_

-Beep-

_No more new messages..._

-Click-

The machine turned off. Dis-regarding the messages still, Allen walked over to the couch and tried to turn on the T.V. Nothing. A dark screen stared Allen in the face. All he could see was his ugly reflection. His dirty self. No! That's not right. Allen couldn't continue to let himself feel that way. He had to try to be positive. What happened, happened. He would have to learn to let it go. But it wasn't going to be that easy. Being raped leaves huge scars on a person, not necessarily physical, but mental and emotional. Now he would not only have trust issues, but he could also be nervous being alone or left in a room with another male, alone. There were many things that Allen could suffer from. Of what he would? He did not know. He supposed he would find out soon enough. He was only dreading them time when the fears decided to make themselves known. A loud crash of thunder struck again rattling the house once more. Allen shivered. He hated the rain. The once beautiful rain that made everything shine, now made everything look dull and scary. Allen sat shivering on his couch hugging his thin starved frame. He hadn't eaten in almost a week. Sure he had a small amount of food once, and that was cereal. That wouldn't be enough to hold over a child's growing stomach let alone Allen's black hole. He got up and walked up the stairs to his room and tried turning on the fan so he could get under his sheets and take a nap but it wouldn't turn on. He looked at his alarm clock and realized that is was off. Great the power was out.

_So much for today being a new day for change! It's still going to rain... _Allen thought.

It's only 5:40 in the afternoon...What am I going to do...

Allen promptly fell asleep. After all, he had just gotten over a cold and probably over exerted himself since he hadn't done anything hardly in a week...

* * *

><p>````````````~The next day~````````````<p>

Lenalee Lee had school. Not just any typical day of school! Saturday school. Her and a group of friends were caught skipping class and got Saturday school to make up for it. Lenalee finished eating lunch with her friends and headed to her next class it was one o'clock in the afternoon and she only had two more hours to wait till she could call and check on Allen again.

"Hello class." The teacher greeted as he walked into the room. A few students were respectful and uttered 'Hello...' or 'Hi...' to let the teacher know that he had been acknowledged.

"Today's lesson is on Hitler and his reign over Germany. How he turned his entire country against the Jew's and tried to create the 'Ultimate Human Race'..." Lenalee already knew a lot about Germany and Hitler so she tuned out her teacher and began worrying about Allen. She would have to make time to go see him. At this point she didn't care what her brother did. He could call the cops all he wanted. Allen was her friend and right now, he was most important.

"Miss Lee. My class is not that boring. Pay attention." The teacher said taping her on the shoulder.

"Yes sir. Sorry, but I'm not feeling well. May I go to the nurse?"

"Can't it wait? There are only a few minutes left in class." The teacher said.

"Yes sir." Lenalee said. She turned her head back towards the window. The rain showed no sign of letting up. Lenalee loved the rain. It smelled nice and when it was done raining the out shimmered and the sky's light up with rainbows. Everything felt fresh and renewed. But enough was enough. It had been raining hard for a week straight. She wished that the rain would just stop already. The students around her started getting up signaling that the class was over. One more class and she was done for the day. She could make it. She sat in her final class for the day contemplating a way to go see Allen without Komui calling the cops. Komui was way over protective of his younger sister. After their parents died when Lenalee was taken away and lived in a house where she was forced to do some rather, slave-like, work Komui wanted to make sure that Lenalee never had to go through that again so he tried to watch over her as much as he could.

Lenalee arrived home and was greeted by her brother.

"LENALEE!~~~" Komui shouted as he ran up to his younger sister. Lenalee promptly gave him a swift kick to his head sending him flying across the room.

"Why do you have to be so mean to me?"

"Stop glomping me Nii-san!"

"But Lenalee!~~" Komui whined.

"Listen brother, I have to stop by the library for a few minutes tomorrow before I come home so please don't worry!"

"Ok but hurry! Dinner will be ready in a few minutes!"

"Ok I'm going to go to my room and do homework."

"Ok Lenalee~"

She walked up to her room and sat at her desk. She opened her backpack and pulled out a few sheets of paper with words on it and a few blank pieces. She began filing them out. She got about half way done when Komui called her down for dinner. She returned about 40 minutes later and continued writing the notes. Before she could finish though, she fell asleep at her desk pencil still in hand.

She still had not checked up on Allen.

* * *

><p>It was now Saturday night. He had spent another entire day alone doing nothing. He was trying to get over this. He really was! But saying something and doing it was another thing. Allen sat on his bed sweat dripping from his forehead. He was looking down at the freshly sliced skin on the inside of both his wrists. Blood dripped on the carpet below his feet. He felt relieved. The life was rushing back to his eyes and he felt like he now had more energy. Seeing the color, so red, so vibrant, allowed him to feel and be remained of the life flowing through his veins. He was still clutching the razor in his left hand. Seeing the red gave him hope. He was finally able to see something other than the dull gray that had consumed his vision for the past two days (due to the cold). He dropped the razor and walked across the hall to his bathroom.<p>

_Why did I just do that?_ He asked himself, _I can't do this I'm changing! I have to get over this!_

He turned on the tap and let the water run over his arms. The cool liquid took away the burning sensation he felt on his flesh he had sliced open. The water, a tinted pink color, rushed down the drain. Allen took a towel and dried his arms. It was 10 o'clock at night and finally the relentless rain had stopped. Allen could hear crickets for the first time in two days. The deafening silence was now lifted. The nightmares were horrible, absolutely horrible, but now Allen felt at peace. He went back into his room and grabbed the razor, went back to the bathroom, and made a few more slashes across his arm watching the blood, after all the first two felt wonderful. Blood that was oh-so-red, dripped onto the porcelain white of the sink. This was his best idea yet! Why hadn't he done this sooner? He felt so much more at peace now. After the blood had clotted Allen rinsed off his arms and walked back across the hall to his room. He did not want to sleep but he knew he had to, besides he was feeling better now so maybe he could make it through the night, hopefully without a nightmare.

"Tim...Stop it...I'm not going to school..." Allen said after waking up. He shivered and decided to put on some sort of clothes. He got back out of bed and walked over to his closet. He examined the clothes in it and found an extremely large T-shirt and put it on. He walked across the hall again and wrapped his arms, after the episode he had last night they needed to be. Even though he was home alone he still felt self-conscious about it, after all he hadn't gone to school in a while and he hadn't covered his 'monster' arm up since -that night-. He shuddered recalling the memories. He then went back into his room and lay in his bed. Realizing he was still only in an over sized T-shirt he got up and threw on a pair of gym shorts. He hadn't felt like doing anything at all still. Allen had finally become content enough to talk and communicate with other people, so he got up and sat in his computer chair. Wheeling it over to his computer he turned on his monitor. Almost immediately a message popped up saying FunnyBunnie0173 would like to chat with you.

ACCEPT

DECLINE

Of-course he accepted it.

FunnyBunnie0173 writes: You finally got on! I've been up half the night waiting on you and hoping you would get on today! You didn't get on for like three days what's up?

W#ite_CL0wN writes: Nothing much is up how are you?

FunnyBunnie0173 writes: I'm fine :) Where do you live?

W#ite_CL0wN writes: I live in America.

FunnyBunnie0173 writes: Wow! That's amazing!

W#ite_CL0wN writes: Thanks! :)

FunnyBunnie0173 writes: No problem! Your parents must have pretty cool jobs there where do they work?

W#ite_CL0wN writes: I...Don't have parents...

FunnyBunnie0173 writes: I'm sorry...

W#ite_CL0wN writes: its fine...

FunnyBunnie0173 writes: Are you alone right now?

W#ite_CL0wN writes: Yes...

FunnyBunnie0173 writes: That's so sad!

W#ite_CL0wN writes: I have a legal guardian but he is not home at the moment.

FunnyBunnie0173 writes: Oh well I feel better now...At least you have someone to look after you. :)

W#ite_CL0wN writes: Hey I'll be back in a few minutes. Someone's knocking on my door.

FunnyBunnie0173 writes: Ok. Take your time :)

"Hold on I'm coming!" Allen yelled.

*knock, knock*

"Who is it?" Allen asked flinging open the door with difficulty.

"Allen!" A girl squealed. "Why weren't you in school or for the past WEEK!" she asked.

"Um... Lenalee nice to see you!" Allen said.

"Oh and by the way this man was outside your door looking like he wanted to knock." She said pulling the man into view. He kinda looked like a hobo. He had messy almost shoulder length curly dark brown hair, and a darkly tanned face. He had a 5 o'clock shadow. He wore thick glasses and had a cigarette sticking out of the corner of his mouth. It was the man that had helped him home that night.

"Hey kid... You ok?" Asked the man.

"Yes... I'm fine..." Allen said as a silent tear suddenly feel down his cheek without permission.

"Allen?...Are you ok?" Lenalee asked.

"Yeah yeah I'm fine!" Allen said.

"Sir I'm sorry but Allen and I need to talk would you mind?" Lenalee asked.

"No, by all means!" The man said and walked down the steps.

"Wait! Here!" Allen said while limping to go get the man's coat. He had un-intentionally taken it home with him. That was probably the reason the man had fallowed him home that night.

"Thank you!" The man said grabbing the coat. Once it was in his hand he walked away. Pushing Allen back into his house and closing the door, Lenalee began questioning him.

"Allen...what's wrong...Did something happen? I could have sworn I seen a tear fall down your cheek earlier too...What happened?" She asked.

"Nothing!" Allen answered.

"Did you get into a fight?" You haven't been to school in a week!" Wait. Did she just say a week? Had it really been that long? Of-coarse he had said it to himself before but when Lenalee said it...It just seemed a lot longer.

"No! I didn't get into a fight!"

"Why haven't you been in school?"

"Well... It's nothing Lenalee!...really I'm ok." He said to his sister-like best friend.

"Allen are you sure?" asked Lenalee.

"Yes I am please don't worry about me" Allen said giving her his most convincing smile." I...I'm just lonely."

"Awwwe...Allen! I would offer for you to come and stay with me...but you know my brother..." she laughed lightly.

"Heh. Yeah." Allen said.

"Well I would love to stay longer and talk to you but Komui will probably call the cops to come out and search for me if I'm not home soon. Oh! I almost forgot! Here are some notes I made for you last night!" She said handing Allen some papers.

"Thank you so much!" Allen said smiling.

"You're Welcome Allen! Bye now!"

"Alright Lenalee be safe!" Allen said smiling.

"I'm sorry I couldn't stay longer!" she said walking out the door. Allen fallowed her out and stood on his front step.

"It's really ok!" He said waiving. Once Lenalee was gone Allen walked back in and closed the door. Heading back up the stairs to his room, he realized that he was hungry.

_Oh well...There is still no food in the house..._

Walking back over to his computer desk and sitting down, he looked at his chat which had a new message.

FunnyBunnie0173 writes: You back yet buddy?

W#ite_CL0wN writes: Yeah I'm back now.

FunnyBunnie0173 writes: Everything ok? That took a long time?

W#ite_CL0wN writes: Yeah! No problem! Just a friend stopping by to check on me.

FunnyBunnie0173 writes: Sweet! You ok?

W#ite_CL0wN writes: Yes. I'm fine! Nothing's wrong!

FunnyBunnie0173 writes: That's good! :)

W#ite_CL0wN writes: Where do you live?

FunnyBunnie0173 writes: I live in Germany. It's like an 8 hour time difference right?

W#ite_CL0wN writes: Yeah I guess it is! Well I'm sorry but I need to go plus you need to get your sleep. I don't want to keep you up all night! Oh and one more question?

FunnyBunnie0173 writes: No you don't have to worry about that! I'm fine! What's your question?

W#ite_CL0wN writes: Why aren't you speaking in German?

FunnyBunnie0173 writes: I just had a feeling you were American and I know English so I just started talking to you in English. :)

W#ite_CL0wN writes: Huh... Ok? Lucky guess huh?

FunnyBunnie0173 writes: Yeah I guess so?

W#ite_CL0wN writes: Well I'm hungry so I'll let you go.

FunnyBunnie0173 writes: Awwwe. Alright! Hey! Will you be on tomorrow?

W#ite_CL0wN writes: Sure!

FunnyBunnie0173 writes: Ok get on when you get home from school!

W#ite_CL0wN writes: Ok I'll be home around 3:30, so that's around 11:30 at night for you right?

FunnyBunnie0173 writes: Yes but it's no problem!

W#ite_CL0wNwrites: Are you sure?

FunnyBunnie0173 writes: Yes its fine!

W#ite_CL0wN writes: Alright. Well I will talk to you tomorrow!

FunnyBunnie0173 writes: Yeah! Talk to you later! Bye!

W#ite_CL0wN writes: Bye!

W#ite_CL0wN has signed off.

FunnyBunnie0173 writes: Wait!

FunnyBunnie0173 writes: Oh well...

FunnyBunnie0173 has signed off.

Allen shut his computer down and walked over to his bed. His master would be home in 5 hours from now tomorrow, and he didn't want to be home when he got here. It finally stopped raining! The sun was shining outside.

Allen decided he would go out and walk around for a little bit. He hadn't been out of his house in a week and he needed some fresh air. Deeming that there was nothing else to do he went job hunting. Going back inside to change into something more suitable to be seen in, Allen searched through his closet. After a few minutes he pulled out a white long-sleeved silk button up dress shirt, and a pair of black skinny jeans. After putting on his clothes he searched for a tie and slipped on some socks and shoes. He then proceeded out of his room and back outside. While walking he thought about his job options and what he liked to do. The most obvious one, first and foremost in his mind, food. Allen Walker loved to eat. He could eat more than any heavy-set man on the planet and not gain a pound. Since he liked food, he could look for a job at a restaurant. He could not only gain money, but possibly get a free meal, tips and a paycheck as well! Killing two birds with one stone. That was a good Idea.

I think that's what I'll do. Allen thought with a smile.

Allen began racking his brain for the names of the restaurants in town. There were many, high class restaurants, regular affordable restaurants, cafe's, diners, fast food restaurants, and more. Now the question was where did he want to work? A fancy restaurant? or a fast-food place?

_Well. Let's see who's hiring first._

Walking down the sidewalk Allen noticed a line of people waiting outside of a building. The Black Room Cafe.

_What is this place? Looks nice I wonder if they are hiring?_

Allen walked in and the first thing he noticed was the attire of the waiters and waitresses. All black. They were all wearing black. Even the walls, tables, chairs, floors, and booths were black. Just as the name implied, the room was all black. The floor tiles had small white glittery specks on them and the ceilings where high, giving the lights the appearance of being dim. The tables all had a glowing trim around them. Each a different color. How had Allen not noticed this restaurant before? Was it new? Who owned it? There were cushions, black of-coarse, lining the walls to his right and left as he walked in. Straight in front of him was a counter with a computer and a seating chart. Allen noticed the girl behind the counter. She had medium length light brown hair, and a very sweet face. Her name tag read Sachiko.

"Yes how may I help you?" She asked cheerfully.

"Um Hi! How are you?" Allen asked attempting conversation.

"Fine and you?"

"Fine." Allen said with a smile.

"What is it you need? A table?" She asked looking at her chart. "How many are in your party?"

"Oh no I don't need a table!"

"Well what is it then?"

"I was wondering, do you by chance happen to be hiring? And where can I receive an application?"

"Here I can give you an application! As for hiring?" she thought for a second. "I'm not sure? Just bring the application back and if we are then you will receive a call!" Sachiko said pushing a piece of paper Allen's way.

"Thank you! Would you happen to have a menu I could take home and a pen? I would like to sit over there and fill out the application." Allen asked and gestured to one of the benches.

"Of-coarse! Here you are!" She said handing Allen a menu and a pen.

"Thank you again!" Allen said and headed over to the bench. He sat down and began filling out the application. About 10 minutes later, Allen handed in the application to Sachiko and bid her farewell, again thanking her. Allen felt fairly confident in his ability to take an order and do manual labor. Cross, after all, had him working and lifting heavy things regularly. Allen knew that it would be beneficial to him to apply to more than one place at a time; therefore, he walked back outside of the restaurant and began searching for somewhere else to apply. Allen wondered around for another hour applying to a smaller cafe, and as a last resort, a fast food restaurant. It was now six o'clock and Allen was more than hungry. It felt like his own stomach was digesting itself.

_What am I going to do tonight...This is the first time I've been out of the house in a week..._

"Ah!" Allen said bumping into someone. "I'm sorry!" Allen bowed his head and not looking at the person he hurried away.

"No problem..." the person said after Allen was out of site. Allen knew that one of the cafe's he applied to had a piano in it. He was a fairly good player, so he deicide to go there and kill some time. Once at the Cafe Allen headed straight to the back where the piano was. He sat down and began playing a melody. There were a few people in the cafe and they turned to look where the melody was coming from. As Allen was playing he lost track of everything around him and focused on his music.

By the time he finished his melody he heard clapping. He turned around on the bench to find people standing and sitting around him.

"Thank you!" He said standing up and bowing. He turned around to close the piano and noticed some money on the top.

"Uhm...Did someone leave some money up here by accident?"

"No that's for you!" A girl said smiling.

"Really? I can't accept this!" He picked up the money and tried to give it back.

"No please do! You played really well! Bye!" She waived and walked off.

"Thank you so much!" He called after her. She flashed him a smile and the peach sign before she walked out the door.

_Now I'll be able to get food!_

Allen now had a whole $10.

_What should I spend my money on? As much as I hate to say this...McDonalds it is..._

Allen sighed. McDonalds was he only place he could get a lot of food for a relatively small price. Allen walked out of the cafe and across the street. McDonalds was a block or so down and he was on his way. Allen enjoyed walking around town and looking at the buildings and landscape. Meany of the buildings were tall and had windows lining every inch of their structure. It was getting later, right now it was around seven o'clock and the sky was light blue, pink, and orange. The windows on the tallest building were reflecting the sky.

_I wish I had a camera..._

Right now the season was fall. It was the beginning of October. The leaves on the trees were beginning to turn yellow, orange and red. The wind blew rustling the leaves sending a slight chill down Allen's spine. The nights were now starting to get chilly and his thin long sleeve shirt wasn't offering him much protection from the wind. After walking to his destination, McDonalds, Allen bought all that he could afford and sat down with his tray at a table. Having a huge apatite didn't help much when he was short on cash. Especially now since he hadn't really eaten a week. Allen felt that he was so hungry right now! He thought that if he played his cards right, he would soon have a job, and not have to worry much about food for himself. After shoveling down a few cheeseburgers some fires and a drink, Allen was now satisfied, his hunger quenched and everything was staying down, for the moment that is. He still had an hour until he had to be home. The sun had now completely fallen beyond the horizon and outside was a blanket of darkness. Allen glanced outside the window watching the many cars that zoomed by. He sipped on the remainder of his soda.

_What am I going to do for another hour?_

First of all, Allen had no money. Second it was dark outside. Third, he had no cellphone and only one friend; who's brother was violently over-protective. Allen sucked the last of his soda dry and threw away his cup. Still with no idea what to do Allen wondered outside. Now he was wishing he had his hoodie... Flashes of what the man had done to him flooded his mind. Allen gripped his arms as if to hug himself protectively trying to assure that he was alright. Now he was depressed AND bored. Trying to cheer himself up he began thinking of the person he was talking to online. The next thing he knew he had wondered to the park. He sat down on the bench and continued to think to himself. As if it was like a deja vu, Allen opened his eyes and looked at his watch. 11:05 p.m. This was just like what happened that day. All he could think about now was getting home, and the fact that he was freezing. He was running fast. As if trying to run away from his memories. Everything he did reminded him of that day. He wanted them to go away. Lock the memories away behind a door never to be opened again. Allen arrived at his doorstep at 11:22 and pulled out his keys. He walked in and relocked the door. He was still tired and padded up the stairs to his room.

_I think I'll try going to school tomorrow..._

Allen set his alarm clock and changed into his night clothes. He walked over to his light switch and reached down to pet Tim who had wondered into his room. He flipped off the switch and walked back over to his bed. He got under his covers and Tim crawled in with him. In a matter of moments sleep consumed him and he drifted off into his lonely world of nightmares.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright! So I hope I didn't try to rush into Allen going out and doing things but here it is! I feel like I got that he was struggling to turn his feelings around still and he was depressed for a week, so I hope he doesn't seem all TOO happy all of the sudden, I just felt like he needed to get out of the house so maybe he would feel better. Well hope you enjoyed! Worked really hard on it for you guys :D<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

_"Today, I want to...Go play...In the...Park!" Allen said in-between bites of food._

_"Haha typical of a little kid." Mana said smiling, "Sometimes I forget that you are one."_

_"Yeah Mana! This food is really good!" Allen said._

_"This food is __**very **__good Allen, remember what I taught you!" Mana said correcting Allen._

_"Yes...Sir." Allen said in-between bites of his pancakes._

_Mana looked outside the cafe. It was snowing just like it was when Allen woke him up. He wondered what would have happened if Allen hadn't woken him up. Would he still be there sleeping? Would he even still be alive? What if Allen wasn't there to be with him? _

_"Mana can I try some of your coffee?" Allen asked._

_"Sure kid, but not a lot it has caffeine in it and it will make you hyper." Mana said handing the cup over to Allen. He took a sip and his face twisted into a look of disgust._

_"Well how is it?" Mana asked._

_"Ewe! Mana this is nasty how can you drink this!"Allen questioned handing the cup back._

_"I drink mine black, but you can put cream and sugar in it to make it taste better." Mana said gesturing to the condiments on the table._

_"Oh! Can I try it with some in it then?" Allen asked._

_"Maybe some other time, Allen finish eating." Mana said sipping his coffee._

_"How is everything?" Asked Mai as she came by to check on their table._

_"Everything is wonderful." Mana said._

_"Would you like you check now or would you like me to bring it when he's done eating?" She asked._

_"We will take it now please. Thank you." Mana asked._

_Mai took out her check book and placed the ticket face down on the table._

_"Pay at the register thank you have a nice day and try to stay warm outside!" She said walking away._

* * *

><p>Allen woke up to a call on the house phone.<p>

"Hello?" Allen asked.

_"Yes hello is there a Mr. Allen Walker available? If so may I speak with him now." asked a female voice on the other end of the phone._

"This is he, who may I ask is calling?" Allen asked.

_"This is Sachiko from the Black Room Cafe; I'm calling about the application you turned in yesterday." She replied._

"Ah! Yes ma'am how may I help you?" Allen asked.

_"The boss looked over your application and would like to have an interview with you. Would you please come in tomorrow at 3:30?" She asked._

"Yes ma'am! That would be wonderful!" Allen said.

_"Alright thank you have a nice day." She said._

"Umhm you too!" Allen said hanging up the phone.

Allen was so excited that he was having an interview tomorrow!

_I'm going to get online to see if FunnyBunnie is on! I want to tell him about it! _

Allen walked over to his computer desk and turned on his computer, while it was booting up he changed into school clothes. Once he was satisfied with his outfit, A Black T-shirt, a pair of grey skinny jeans, and a black and grey stripped hoodie, he sat at his computer desk and brought up AIM.

_Yes! He's online!_

Allen double clicked on his name and waited for the chat to pop up.

W#ite_CL0wN writes: Hey!

FunnyBunnie0173 writes: Hey! What's up?

W#ite_CL0wN writes: Guess what!

FunnyBunnie0173 writes: What?

W#ite_CL0wN writes: I got a job interview tomorrow! At 3:30! :D

FunnyBunnie0173 writes: Congratulations! I'm happy for you~!

W#ite_CL0wN writes: Thank you! I'm so excited and nervous!

FunnyBunnie0173 writes: Don't be nervous! I'm sure you'll do great!

W#ite_CL0wN writes: I hope so!

FunnyBunnie0173 writes: I know so! Don't worry about it! You'll get the job I just know it!

W#ite_CL0wN writes: Thank you! :)

FunnyBunnie0173 writes: Hey shouldn't you be getting ready for school?

W#ite_CL0wN writes: I'm ready already

FunnyBunnie0173 writes: Wow you must have gotten up early!

W#ite_CL0wN writes: They just called to tell me I had the interview!

FunnyBunnie0173 writes: So I'm the first to hear about it? Sweet!

_Now that he mentions it he's right, I haven't even told Lenalee yet..._

W#ite_CL0wN writes: I guess your right! Haha

FunnyBunnie0173 writes: You should go eat breakfast; I bet you haven't even done that yet have you?

W#ite_CL0wN writes: Your right I haven't, let me go do that, be right back

FunnyBunnie0173 writes: Ok take your time enjoy! :)

Allen got up and started walking down the steps when he realized. Something's not right. I'm forgetting something. Something important. Something was supposed to happen. Allen descended a few more stairs. Bam. It hit him. Cross was home. He got home last night after Allen had gone to bed. Crap! He wasn't supposed to be home till tomorrow! Cross's door cracked open and Allen turned and ran back to his room. He shut the door behind him trying to be quiet so Cross would think he was still asleep. Allen walked back over to his computer.

W#ite_CL0wN writes: Hey I'm back

FunnyBunnie0173 writes: Oh welcome back! That was fast? What you get?

W#ite_CL0wN writes: A bagle

FunnyBunnie0173 writes: Ah, what kind?

W#ite_CL0wN writes: Plain

FunnyBunnie0173 writes: Oh that's boring~!

W#ite_CL0wN writes: That's all I could find I was in a hurry!

FunnyBunnie0173 writes: Why in a hurry?

W#ite_CL0wN writes: I'm going to go to school early to talk to a friend

FunnyBunnie0173 writes: Ah well then you should probably go! Don't let me make you late!

W#ite_CL0wN writes: Alright! I'll talk to you later!

FunnyBunnie0173 writes: Ok Bye!

W#ite_CL0wN writes: Bye!

FunnyBunnie0173 writes: :)

Allen closed out his AIM and pushed his chair back. He hadn't really gotten any food, and now he needed to sneak out to avoid his master. Great. Allen found some black socks and put them on then headed for his door, grabbing his backpack before walking out and closing it. He carefully worked his way down the steps and slipped his shoes on that were by the door. He stepped outside and closed the door as quietly as he could. Yes! He was safe for now! He began his walk to school.

At the school gate he was greeted by Lenalee and Fou.

"Allen! How are you!" Lenalee asked.

"Tired..."Allen answered truthfully.

"That's not cool!" She said giggling.

"Tell me about it." He said agreeing.

"Anything going on this week beansprout?" Fou asked, now joining the conversation.

"I have a job interview tomorrow at 3:30!" Allen said happily, completely missing the fact that he was just called short.

"Congratulations Allen!" Lenalee exclaimed.

"My name is Allen! Allen Walker!" Allen finally caught.

"Took you long enough Al-Len Wal-ker" Fou said laughing.

"Allen, walk with me to Mr. Mikk's class? I have a report to turn in." Lenalee half asked half stated.

"Alright." Allen agreed with a smile.

Lenalee tried making small talk with Allen on the way to Mr. Mikk's class but Allen wasn't responding much. After about 5 minutes of Allen not talking Lenalee finally gave up, one because they were at the classroom, and two, because she was getting bored talking to herself.

"Welcome Lenalee Lee and friend." Tykki said.

"Hello Mr. Mikk. I brought my report to turn in." Lenalee said.

"Why thank you, I'll go put it on my desk." Tykki said walking away.

"Alright! Well leave then!" Lenalee yelled after Tykki who had already made it to his desk.

* * *

><p>``````````~After Lenalee and Allen left~`````````````<p>

*With Tykki*

_So the boy goes to this school huh? Thing's just got a lot more...Interesting. Hahahahaha. _Tykki thought laughing.

* * *

><p>``````````~Back with Lenalee and Allen~`````````````<p>

"Allen is everything ok? You aren't talking much." Lenalee asked.

"Yeah Lenalee, everything is fine, I just feel weird coming back to school after missing every day last week except Monday..." Allen said.

"Awe it's ok Allen! You're smart you'll be caught up in no time!" Lenalee said trying to cheer him up.

*Ding Ding Ding Ding*

"Wow time went by fast! It's already time for first period!" Lenalee said.

"I'll see you later then Lenalee!" Allen said heading in the opposite direction towards his class.

"Ok Good luck on you first day back bye!" Lenalee said waving bye.

"Ok thanks bye!" Allen said waving back.

* * *

><p>Allen walked to his class and opened the door. Nothing. Well? What was he expecting? A welcome back party? Streamers to pop in his face and everyone to greet him and welcome him as he walked in the door? Yeah. Like that would happen. Just like any other normal day at school, Allen walked to the back of the classroom and to his seat. He looked around and still no-one came up to him to ask how he was or where he'd been for the past week, if he was ok, Nothing. So, he put his head down and tuned everything and everyone out. The rest of the day went the same in every class. Why had he thought coming back to school was a good idea? Oh yeah because there were people here that care about him and would make him feel better. Right. If anything he felt worse. Like no-one cared that he was gone, or even noticed for that matter. Allen arrived home and ran up to his room avoiding Cross. Right now he was the absolute LAST person Allen wanted to see. Besides all Cross would do was yell at him and beat him again for not cleaning the house while he was gone. That glass from the other day was still on the floor in the kitchen.<p>

Allen got up from the spot where he dropped to the floor and walked over to his computer. That seemed to be where his life was right now. That's all he wanted to do. This person, FunnyBunnie, made him happy and made him feel like he was being treated like a real human being. He didn't want to do anything else right now. All he wanted to do was talk to this person who he did even know! And tell him all about what happened! But. He couldn't do that. He didn't even know the guy! So he just settled for the normal conversation.

_W#ite_CL0wN has signed on_

FunnyBunnie0173 writes: Hey buddy! What's up? How was school?

W#ite_CL0wN writes: School was school, kinda boring.

FunnyBunnie0173 writes: Isn't it?

W#ite_CL0wN writes: Yeah.

FunnyBunnie0173 writes: I'll be right back I'm going to go get a snack :3

W#ite_CL0wN writes: Ok.

Allen minimized his chat and brought up YouTube and began looking for songs.

FunnyBunnie0173 writes: Ok I'm back

W#ite_CL0wN writes: What'd you get?

FunnyBunnie0173 writes: Chips ;D

W#ite_CL0wN writes: What kind?

FunnyBunnie0173 writes: Sour cream and onion

W#ite_CL0wN writes: Yum!

FunnyBunnie0173 writes: They are good aren't they!

W#ite_CL0wN writes: Yes they are

FunnyBunnie0173 writes: Do you have any homework today?

W#ite_CL0wN writes: A little bit, but I'll do it later why?

FunnyBunnie0173 writes: just curious, I'm good at history and math so I'll help you if you need it?

W#ite_CL0wN writes: No thank you I don't need help today :)

FunnyBunnie0173 writes: Alright! I tried XD So How are you?

W#ite_CL0wN writes: I'm fine how are you?

FunnyBunnie0173 writes: I'm fine as well little buddy! :D

W#ite_CL0wN writes: Why do you call me that?

FunnyBunnie0173 writes: No reason, just a nickname? Why don't you like it?

W#ite_CL0wN writes: It's ok I guess.

FunnyBunnie0173 writes: Alright then! Hey I'm going to go to bed I'm tired.

W#ite_CL0wN writes: Alright Night!

FunnyBunnie0173 writes: Night!

*FunnyBunnie0173 has signed off*

Allen minimized the chat window and went back to the internet. He went to YouTube and began looking up music to listen to. It was quiet in his room and Timcampy was sleeping on his lap keeping his legs warm. Allen found a song to listen to, again, by flyleaf. It had a catchy beat and it reminded him of his when he was little. It was like the lead singer was singing to him. Right as the song ended his chat blinked with a new message letting him know that funniebunnie0173 was most likely on again.

Allen pulled out his homework that wasn't done and began working on it. Allen was a smart kid so he knew most of what his homework was about. Only occasionally did he have to refer to Lenalee's notes for help. After an hour and a half working math an English homework Allen was done. It was roughly 5:20 and Allen still had nothing to do. Yet again he decided he would go on a walk, just to get some fresh air and contemplate how things would work out tomorrow. He changed into some swimming trunks, which happened to be the quickest thing he found, threw them on and left. Today was a bit warmer so the swimming trunks were fine. He grabbed one of his favorite books before walking out the door. Allen walked in the opposite direction from when he went job hunting, taking the more scenic route. The time change would occur soon and the sun was already low in the sky casting an orange glow on everything. There was a lake to his left and a tree closed to it. He sat down and pulled out his book and began reading.

* * *

><p>The book is Nora Roberts: Dance of the Gods,<p>

Allen opened to page 159 and resumed reading:

_[" No, we were interrupted the last time, before you could invite me in. But still, i brought you a present. Something picked just especially for you. I went all the way to America for it. All the way to Boston."_

_She did a long, sweeping turn with her eyes bright as suns. "Wouldn't you like to see? Or would you like to guess? Yes, Yes, you must guess! Three guesses."_

_To show complete lack of interest, Blair stood hip-shot a hand hooked the pocket of her jeans. "I don't play games with the undead Fifi."_

_"You're just no fun, are you? But one day we will have fun, you and I." She floated closer, running her toung over her fang before she smiled." I have so many plans for you. Men have let you down, haven't they? Poor Blair. Withheld their love, and you crying out for it inside."_

_"The only thing I'm crying out for is an end to this conversation before it makes me sick."_

_"What you need is a woman. What you need..." She trailed a finger in the air, a breath away from Blair's cheek " Yes, bien sur, you need the power and the pleasure I'd give you."_

_"I don't go for cheap blondes with silly French accents. Plus the outfit? It's so last week."_

_Lora hissed, her head snapping forward as if to bite._

_"I'll make you sorry, and I'll make you grovel. Then I'll make you scream."_

_Deliberately, Blair widened her eyes. "Golly. Does that mean you don't want to date me anymore?"_

_With a laugh, Lora spun away. "I like you, I really do. You have, ah...flair. That's why I brought you such a special present. I'll just go get it. Wait one minute."_

_She stepped backward, through the mirrors._

_"Fuck this," Blair muttered. She grabbed a cross bow, armed it. With the bow in one hand, the scythe in the other, she began to move cautiously toward the door._

_This was Glenna's area, not hers. Time to call in the witch.]_

* * *

><p>With the sun as a light source, a cool breeze blowing, shade from the tree, soft grass under him, a beautiful peripheral view, and a good book; Allen Walker fell asleep. He was only able to sleep for about thirty minutes before he was awoken by a woodpecker above his head. Allen looked at his watch it was now around 7:30, the sun had set yet, there was still a nice glow illuminating the sky. He glanced over at the water of the lake, sparkling and clam. He was now thankful that the shorts he chose were swimming trunks. The water looked so enticing he couldn't resist.<p>

"Well might as well go for a swim!" Allen thought. He had wrapped his arm before coming out, so he took off his shirt and shoes then lay them down under the tree, his book on top of them. He walked to the edge of the lake. He dipped his foot in and shivered. The river water was cold, but refreshing. Allen slowly waded his way in and relaxed after dunking his head under the water. He swam around for a while and on account of him not having his watch on, he left it under the tree, he felt like it was time to get out; after all the sun had set and it was now dark outside. Cross was probably wondering where he was anyway; maybe, maybe not. Allen got out and walked back to his clothes and put on his shirt, as well as his shoes and watch. He looked at it and realized he had been swimming for an hour and it was now 8:30, he was now on his way home. The walk home took 15 minutes so he was home unlocking the door at 8:45 roughly. He walked in and a light came on near the window. He looked over to see Cross sitting with Tim in his lap. Allen felt slightly betrayed but Tim got up and came over to him. Good cat.

"Allen..."

"Yes Master?"

"Why do you keep coming home so late?"

"Master it's only 9 o'clock?"

"Yes that may be, but you need to come straight home after school!"

"Pardon? I did Master? You're mistaken." Allen said.

"I didn't hear you? Is your homework done? Your education is very important you know."

"YES Master IT'S done! And I did come home after school! You were sleeping!"

Cross got up and walked over to Allen. He could smell the stench of cigarettes and beer on Cross's breath. He slightly gagged as his Masters face was right in front of his. He was all of the sudden slammed up against the door and lifted off the floor about a foot.

"I told you to be home after school. Did I not? Therefore you better be home and be here at 3:30 tomorrow!" Apparently he was delusional. But, Allen agreed anyway, just to get the argument over and done with. After Cross dropped him he all but ran back up to his room and slammed the door. He knew he would deal with the consequences tomorrow. Allen plopped down on his bed and put his face in his pillow. He was exhausted from all the things he had done today, especially after it being his first day back to school and all. He fell asleep without eating dinner, not like they had anything anyway. He woke up two hours later. He didn't want to face the wrath of his Master by going outside his room. So like every other teen would do, he got on his computer. He sat in his computer chair waiting for his computer to boot up. Meanwhile he turned on the monitor and grabbed a paperweight off his desk. He fiddled around with that for a minute or so. His computer flashed on so he put down the weight. AIM automatically popped up and he signed on. He clicked on his internet browser and went to Facebook, something everyone, and I mean everyone, goes on these days. Allen checked his notifications and commented on a post. He heard the sound of a door opening and in the right hand corner of his screen it said "FunnieBunnie0173' has signed on.

FunnyBunnie0173 writes: Hey! What are you doing on this late?

W#ite_CL0wN writes: What are you doing on this early? Haha you're on this time at night? And when I get off from school so what does it matter? :)

FunnyBunnie0173 writes: You have a point Haha; I'm getting ready for school.

W#ite_CL0wN writes: Oh! Then finish up! Don't let me distract you!

FunnyBunnie0173 writes: I know I will! I'm going to get a shower real fast I'll be back in 5. :)

W#ite_CL0wN writes: Just go! Haha.

FunnyBunnie0173 writes: Ok! I'm gone!

FunnyBunnie0173 writes: Hey! I'm back!

W#ite_CL0wN writes: That was fast! Ha, well then again it doesn't take long for guys to take a shower anyways XD.

FunnyBunnie0173 writes: Right, yeah! Hold on a sec. while I put on some clothes

W#ite_CL0wN writes: You don't have any clothes on?

FunnyBunnie0173 writes: No? I just got out of the shower?

W#ite_CL0wN writes: You have a towel on though right?

FunnyBunnie0173 writes: Duh! Haha your funny

W#ite_CL0wN writes: Go put on some clothes will you! Haha

FunnyBunnie0173 writes: I'm working on it!

Allen minised out the chat and went back to YouTube and looked up another song to make the silence in the room dissipate.

FunnyBunnie0173 writes: Ok I'm back.

W#ite_CL0wN writes: Wow that was fast as well Haha.

FunnyBunnie0173 writes: Yeah I already knew what I wanted to wear. :)

W#ite_CL0wN writes: Cool. :) What time do you have to leave for school?

FunnyBunnie0173 writes: 7:15

W#ite_CL0wN writes: Why are you up so early? It's only like 6:20 there!

FunnyBunnie0173 writes: I'm a morning person :3

W#ite_CL0wN writes: I am not I need my sleep. I'm a night person. I love the dark. :)

FunnyBunnie0173 writes: We all like what we like I guess! :)

W#ite_CL0wN writes: Yeah, What's a good song to listen to?

FunnyBunnie0173 writes: I don't know what kind of music do you listen to?

W#ite_CL0wN writes: All kinds!

FunnyBunnie0173 writes: Ok... um... Do you want to listen to a sad song?

W#ite_CL0wN writes: not really...

FunnyBunnie0173 writes: C'mon! It's a good song?

W#ite_CL0wN writes: What song is it?

FunnyBunnie0173 writes: Watch me bleed by scary kids scaring kids

W#ite_CL0wN writes: What! That's a sad song! That's a weird band name... XD

FunnyBunnie0173 writes: Fine! You don't have to listen to it! I like pianos and that song has an excellent piano part! So just listen to it!

W#ite_CL0wN writes: Ok... I hope it's good...

FunnyBunnie0173 writes: It will be :)

Allen searched for the song and found it. He let it load and once it was loaded he played it.

W#ite_CL0wN writes: Wow...That was a sad song...But your right the piano part was amazing! :)

FunnyBunnie0173 writes: It was wasn't it!

W#ite_CL0wN writes: Yeah it was! :)

FunnyBunnie0173 writes: Told you it would be! :)

W#ite_CL0wN writes: Alright it's like 11 here so it is somewhere around 7 there right? So I'm going to get off and go to bed.

FunnyBunnie0173 writes: Alright, talk to you at 3:30? :)

W#ite_CL0wN writes: No not tomorrow, I have an interview at 3:30 so...

FunnyBunnie0173 writes: Alright! :) Good luck!

W#ite_CL0wN writes: Thanks!

FunnyBunnie0173 writes: Hey! When will I be able to talk to you again?

W#ite_CL0wN writes: I don't know it depends on when I have to work and if I get this job?

FunnyBunnie0173 writes: I like talking to you buddy

W#ite_CL0wN writes: I won't be able to talk to you tomorrow because of my interview...

FunnyBunnie0173 writes: Again good luck!

W#ite_CL0wN writes: Thanks

FunnyBunnie0173 writes: Bye!

W#ite_CL0wN writes: Bye!

*W#ite_CL0wN has signed off*

All of a sudden it hit like a ton of bricks. He had an interview. Allen had an interview. Tomorrow. At 3:30. Coincidentally he was grounded. Now everyday he had to be home by 3:30 Cross's orders. His options. Face the wrath of his master go to the interview and get the job? Or go home and forget the job. Allen sat there and thought. He thought for a long time. It wasn't for about another two hours that he finally came to a conclusion. The decision? Option 1: Face the wrath of Cross and get the job. He didn't care what would happen afterwards. Right now he needed the money. Allen lay back down in his bed and about another hour of thinking at roughly 1 a.m. Allen passed out.

* * *

><p>Allen awoke the next morning very tired. He had slept last night for a total of 5 hours. It was 6:30 the time he normally got up. Allen was still lying in bed and Timcampy was draped over his eyes like a blindfold. Allen lifted Tim up and held him in the air over his chest. The cat blinked at him and seemed to be smiling.<p>

"Tim...I may die today... Will you come to my funeral?" Allen asked. The cat licked his lips and his ear twitched. His tail was flicking from side to side and his eyes were drifting back shut. Allen put Tim back on his pillow and sat up.

"I'm going to take that as a yes any objections?" The cat began purring.

"I'm going to take that as a no." Allen got off his bed and walked over to his dresser. He took out a pair of clothes and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. Once he was done getting dressed Allen left the house, empty stomach and all. On to school he went! Of-coarse walking again. Why? Because he wanted to.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you reviewers! I love hearing from you! I hope this chapter doesn't sound to repetitive! Everyone wish Allen luck so that he can get this job! I know you guys want Lavi to hurry and come in the picture but I have stuff planned out, so be patient! :) He will make an appearance in the next few chapters! So look forward to it! :D<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

_Mana walked up to the register and handed the bill and money to the cashier._

_"How was everything?" She asked._

_"Everything was wonderful!" Mana answered._

_"Yep everything was good!" Allen said._

_"That's good!" Said the cashier. "Here's your change have a good day! Stay warm!" She said handing them change._

_"Thank you, you too." Mana said grabbing Allen's hand and walking out the door._

_"Mana are we going to the park now?" Allen asked._

_It had stopped snowing now and the sun was out. It would warm up a bit but not much so Mana decided that it was fine for Allen to go play for a little while at the park before they had to start making money again for the day._

_"Mana Mana hurry! I want to go on the swings!_

_"Haha calm down! We will be there in a few minutes Allen." Mana said still holding Allen's hand._

_"Look there it is! Allen said letting go of Mana's hand and running for the swings._

* * *

><p>Allen arrived at school, and went straight to the library. The first person he seen when he walked in. Tykki Mikk.<p>

"Ah! Boy! You were the one with that Lenalee Lee girl yesterday. Fancy seeing you here so early in the morning. Everything ok?" Tykki asked.

"Yes Mr. Mikk, everything's fine, I just don't want to be at home right now." Allen answered walking past Tykki and sitting on one of the couches. Tykki fallowed still wanting to have a conversation.

"Why is it you don't want to be home right now?" Tykki asked, standing near Allen.

"I don't want to talk about it...especially not to a teacher." Allen said putting up a defense. Which obviously didn't work, because it now seemed like Tykki was even more curious.

"I've heard that talking about your problems can make you feel better." Tykki offered.

"I appreciate the effort Mr. Mikk but I really don't want to talk about it right now." Allen said grabbing his backpack and searching through it.

_I don't want to make a bad impression on him right now, so I'll just let it go... _Tykki thought.

"Well you know where my room is and my planning period is 4th period. Stop by sometime if you ever want to talk about it. I'll listen." Tykki said flashing a quick smile and walked away.

_Should I trust him? Should I talk to him? Should I let him know what's going on in my life? I know I need help! But...I've been through so much! I...I I think I'll try trusting him; I need to have at least one adult I can trust. Maybe this is a good idea? I think I'll try trusting him, he seems like he really cares. _Allen thought.

"ALLLLEEEN!" Miranda yelled upon seeing the boy sitting in his normal spot of the couch. Allen froze and blinked at Miranda twice.

"Yes?" He asked casually as if nothing was wrong.

"You're back! Miranda said cupping Allen's face and rubbing her cheek on his. "I thought you would never come again! I thought it was something I DIIIIID!" Miranda said crying.

"It's ok Miss Miranda! Calm down!" Allen said patting her back.

"Do-Do you want some coffee?" She said smiling tears still streaming down her face.

"Yes ma'am that would be nice." Allen said closing a book he had opened only 2 seconds earlier and smiling.

"Coming right up!" Miranda said running away.

"Haha." Allen laughed.

_I will admit that I did miss mornings like this. _Allen thought.

Miranda came back with coffee for Allen and a piece of chocolate muse cake with whipped cream and chocolate sauce on top. Allen took a sip of the coffee.

"Mmm, French Extra Bold Roast...Delicious." Allen said after swallowing the coffee. He sat the coffee down and tried the cake.

"Mmm, this is good too!"

"Thank you very much!" Miranda said crying again. If this woman was such a disaster, how come she can cook so well? I mean one time she was trying to put a book back on the top shelf and knocked down the entire shelving unit! It was a disaster! Took a week for the library to reopen! Yeah needless to say it was like extra-large dominoes. And books. Everywhere.

"Miss Miranda?" Allen asked.

"YEESS!" She screamed. Allen jumped, good thing he had set his coffee down.

"I was just going to say that you make really good sweets!" Allen replied.

"Why thank you! But I didn't make that."

"Oh? Well whoever made it did a good job." Allen said.

"I stop by the bakery on 226th street every morning before coming to school just to get a piece of cake for you because I know you like sweets." Miranda said smiling. Allen froze.

* * *

><p><em>"Uugnnn..." Allen moaned then covered his mouth and the bile he had been holding back earlier hit him full force. He removed his hand and puked. He opened his eyes and at first it was blurry. Once his eyes adjusted he could make out a sign reading 226th street. After looking at his surroundings he caught the faint orange glow of a cigarette. He felt nasty. Dirty. Defiled. And lonely. He was on the dirty ground and at some point it had rained. His head had been in a puddle of dirty water. His once shiny white hair was now a dull dirty gray.<em>

* * *

><p>Memories came rushing back. Allen got up and ran. He just had to run. Get away from the memories!<p>

_No! No! I can't remember these things! I can't! Not in school! _Allen tried to convince himself.

Allen burst through the doors of the library. After rounding a corner and running into someone, Allen picked himself off the ground and kept running. A tear slid down his cheek. Allen ran up to the roof, a place hardly any-one went because if you were caught up there you'd get into trouble.

_Pull yourself together Allen..._

* * *

><p><em>The man disregarding Allen's silent pleas, continued to please himself. He ran his hand down Allen's body again grabbing his manhood. This time he got tired of feeling it through the fabric and decided to undo the button on Allen's pants. Allen could feel the man's growing heat from behind him and it was pressing rather uncomfortably on his ass. The man's hand and arm got tired of holding him up so he let go confident that Allen wouldn't struggle too much. Deciding he couldn't wait any longer the man harshly pulled Allen's pants all the way off and turned him around so that Allen was facing him. The man bent down and put the tip off Allen's length in his mouth and began sucking. Allen felt sick.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Calm down, he's not here you're fine!<em>

* * *

><p><em>He didn't know what to do, and each time the man pumped he felt like he was going to puke. Allen couldn't see the man's face because he was wearing a ski mask. The tears were falling so fast now, in steady streams. Allen put his hands on the man's head and tried to push him away but all the strength he had was gone. Allen felt like he was close to Cumming and mewled. Allen's stomach lurched and he turned his head. He couldn't throw up now... He still had duct tape over his mouth he would choke if he did.<em>

* * *

><p><em>It's ok!<em>

* * *

><p><em>"Not so fast now..." The man said taking his mouth away from Allen's member. He took out his cell phone and snapped a few pictures. Allen's eyes were dull and emotionless.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Everything's going to be ok!<em>

Allen began hitting his head; the memories kept flowing back in.

"STOP IT! STOP! NO!" Allen screamed.

"NO!" Allen dropped to the ground.

"ALLEN! ALLEN!" Lenalee who, had been looking from the stairway, yelled running over to Allen.

"Allen are you ok?" Lenalee asked shaking Allen.

Allen looked up tears streaming down his face.

"Lena...lee?" Allen asked dumbfounded.

_Why is she here?_

"Allen are you ok? I saw you running and I called out to you but you kept running! What's wrong!" Lenalee asked concerned. All Allen could do was cry. He moved his head to Lenalee's shoulder and let the tears fall. Lenalee understood that something was wrong and Allen just didn't want to talk about it right now. She would be patient and wait until Allen was ready to tell her. She hugged his thin frame close to her.

_He's so skinny! He can't weight more than me! I hope everything's alright...I'm so worried about him! _Lenalee thought

After about an hour Allen had passed out on Lenalee's lap. Lenalee sat back and patted Allen's head and just let him sleep.

_I hope he feels better when he wakes up..._ Lenalee thought.

"No..."Allen said in his sleep.

_What?_ Lenalee thought.

"Someone..." Allen said in his sleep again.

_Allen?_

"Help..." Allen said again.

Lenalee's heart skipped a beat. _Help?_ Did she hear right? Had Allen just asked for help?

_What happened?_

Lenalee shook Allen. Allen jumped up and scooted back, pure terror in his eyes.

"ALLEN, Allen, It's me Lenalee! What happened are you ok!" She asked.

"Ye-yeah..." Allen said getting up. "I'm fine sorry." Allen said turning around and leaving.

"Allen...I hope you will tell me what's wrong soon. I don't like seeing you suffer." Lenalee said after Allen left.

* * *

><p><em>Crap Crap Crap Crap Crap! I need to calm down. Calm down. Should I continue with school today? ...Yeah I think I can make it, I have to keep my mind distracted! Ok I'll wait until the bell and then go to...<em>

Allen looked down at his watch 11:38

_Third period. Just have to remember! I have an interview today! I'm fine! I have this under control. Ok. Ok. I can do this._

Allen went into the boy's bathroom and washed his face.

_Much better. I feel a little relieved now._

*Ding Ding Ding Ding*

_Alright! A calm composed face! Now go!_

Allen exited the bathroom like nothing just happened. And walked back to the Library and got his backpack that he left earlier.

"Is Miranda around? I want to speak with her for a moment if I could please?" Allen asked the lady at the front desk.

"No, I'm sorry but she went home about an hour ago. She wasn't feeling well." The lady replied.

"Ah. Thank you then." Allen said walking out the doors to the library again.

*Ding Ding Ding Ding*

_Perfect timing. Now on to third period. _Allen thought.

Allen walked in the classroom and continued on like nothing happened. For that period and for the rest of the day Allen acted like normal. He kept thinking of the upcoming interview and didn't let another bad thought come into his head.

*Ding Ding Ding Ding*

The Final bell rang and every student exited the class including a now very nervous and excited Allen Walker.

_Finally! Time for the interview! I have been looking forward to this all day!_

Allen walked into town and headed towards The Black room Cafe. After 15 minutes he got there and walked into the bathroom to 'Freshen up' and change into 'Interview worthy' clothes. He decided it would be best to dress in all black, not only because he had a butt-ton of it, but because that was the attire that all the waiters and waitresses were wearing. Allen smoothed out his hair, and pulled on his gloves. Do a last once-over in the mirror he stuffed his old clothes in his now empty backpack and exited the bathroom.

_Perfect 5 minutes till the interview. I'll go ahead and inform them that I'm here._

"Hello! Mr. Allen Walker correct?" Sachiko, the girl from the other day and the one to give Allen the phone call, asked.

"Yes ma'am! I'm here for my interview." Allen replied.

"Give me one second to go get the owner, have a seat on the bench and he will be right with you." She said pointing to the bench and walked away. A few minutes later. A man looking exactly like Cross Marian walked around the corner.

"Master!" Allen yelled in surprise and scooted back on the bench.

"Who?" Sachiko asked.

Now that Allen looked, this was definitely not that evil drunken bastard Cross. This man's hair was shorter but only by a few inches and he wasn't wearing a mask over one side of his face. He had on the usual, black shirt and black pants, with a black knee length apron. He also had no beard and didn't stink of smoke or alcohol.

"Hello nice to meet you." The man said extending his hand towards Allen.

"Nice to meet you too, my name is Allen Walker. Sorry for reacting that way, it was very rude of me." Allen replied shaking the man's hand.

"My name is Yuko Nishiki. Follow me to my office and we can talk in there." He said turning around and walking towards a hallway. Allen followed him until they reached the man's office.

"Have a seat. Please." He said gesturing toward a chair.

"Yes sir." Allen said sitting down.

"I would like to get to know you on a personal level before we go on with the interview, so let me ask you a few questions about yourself and you can answer them if you want. Of-coarse the way you answer these questions, will in no way affect whether you get this job or not."

"Yes sir." Allen answered.

"I like to have my employee's comfortable with me so that they aren't nervous coming into the interview, I know everyone gets that way." He said smiling.

Allen began to wonder if this is what Cross would look like if he smiled. He really did look almost like an exact copy of Cross. Why?

"Yes sir fine with me." Allen said.

"You don't have to call me sir." Yuko said.

"Yes si- um ok." Allen replied awkwardly.

"Haha Alright. So question one: Why are you here today?" He asked.

"To try and convince you that I want this job very much right now." Allen answered.

"Fair enough question two: Who are you living with?" Yuko asked.

_That's an odd question? _Allen thought but answered anyway.

"Cross Marian."

A look of relief spread across Yuko's face.

"I thought so."

_Huh? _Allen thought.

"Third question: You have a golden orange cat correct?"

"Yes?"

_How does he know about Tim? _Allen thought.

"Forth question. Do you know who I am?"

"No sir." Allen answered.

"You don't have to call me sir."

"Sor-"

"Don't worry about it, Fifth question: Does father ever talk about me?"

_Fa-FATHER!_

Allen paled. "Father?" he stated as if he heard him wrong.

"Yes. Does my father Cross Marian ever talk about me?" Yuko asked.

"N-no...?" Allen answered.

_CROSS HAS A SON!_

"What a pity. I am his son after all. I'm going to give you a short history lesson alright?"

Allen shrugged his shoulders. "Ok."

"Twenty years ago, my father, Cross Marian, Had a one night stand with a woman named Luna Nishiki. She got pregnant and I was born. Cross never knew. I grew up helping my mom as much as I could, but she passed away 5 years ago due to cancer. Ever since then I've worked with a friend at a restaurant on top of going to school. I went to college early and graduated from culinary school. Now I'm here opening my first business. I moved here half a year ago in search of my father. I had this restaurant built so that I could open it and start my life, while looking for my dad. As you can see it's only been open for a week and it's already popular. Not to brag or anything, I have only just begun my life and my search. How lucky of me that after doing some research on you, I find that not only are you living with my father, but you are an excellent candidate for this job. Once again I shall introduce myself. I'm Yuko Nishiki, 20 years old, Owner of The Black room Cafe. Nice to meet you Allen Walker."

_Wha? Wow wait what!_

Allen didn't know what to do. He sat there dumbfounded.

_Is this true?_

"Cross doesn't know he has a son?" Allen asked still disbelieving.

"Yes. Now tell me a bit about yourself, I told you basically what my life was like, care to share some of yours?"

"My parent's abandoned me before I was one. After that I went into an orphanage. There a man named Mana adopted me. I spent 5 years with him before he died. When Mana died I was 10 years old. After that I began living with Master, Cross, and now for the past 6 years my life has been a living hell. End of story. I'm sorry but I really don't feel like sharing anything more about my past. I'd rather forget it if I could. Please understand I don't intend for my words to be rude." Allen said.

"Well that's good enough. Now how about we get on with this interview?" Yuko said sitting up in his chair. "Now I'm, going to ask you a few typical questions."

"Alright."

"Why did you apply for this job?"

"Because I need money."

Allen really was feeling more at ease plus, knowing that your boss was only 4 years older than you, was some-what of a relief. He wasn't nervous anymore.

"Is that the only reason you want to work here? Because you need money?" Yuko asked.

_Ah! I almost got to comfortable! I have to remember this IS and interview for a job!_

"No sir, sorry, I also want this job because I am fast on my feet and a quick learner. I have excellent grades in school and a great memory. I feel that if you hire me you will not be making the wrong decision! I am a trust-worthy dependable person and I can begin working immediately."

"Wonderful! That was a much better answer. Are you comfortable with being around large crowds of people and taking orders, as well as carrying large amounts of food on trays?"

"Yes sir, I do 500 pushups a day and have great stamina. Plus I have a big appetite myself so I'm good at cleaning up after others, namely myself."

Thirty minutes later Allen was walking out with an apron and a huge smile on his face.

_I got the job! I got the job! I'm so happy right now! I have to hurry home and tell FunnyBunnie! I really should learn his name..._

* * *

><p>Allen unlocked the front door and walked in closing it after turning around. He then turned back around and immediately was picked up and thrown across the room.<p>

"IDIOT BOY! Did I not tell you to be home at 3:30?" Cross yelled.

"What time is it now! Huh!" Cross walked over to Allen and picked him off the ground by his shirt collar. "ANSWER ME!" Cross yelled in his face.

_Huh drunk again. I was so happy I forgot that when I got home I was going to suffer the consequences!_

"I-it's 4:30..." Allen squeezed out. He hit his back on the handle to the storage closet door when Cross had thrown him and he was out of breath.

"YOU'RE AN HOUR LATE!" Cross said throwing Allen down again. "Stand up!" Cross demanded. Allen did as he was told. "How dare you disobey me!" Cross said slapping Allen and knocking him back to the floor. Cross grabbed Allen's arm and pulled him up.

"Oh? You have no smart ass excuses to tell me as to why you were late eh idiot boy?"

Allen didn't answer.

"ANSWER me boy!" Cross said slamming Allen against the wall again. Cross seemed to like doing that didn't he?

"N-no sir." Allen said his world swimming. He was dizzy. Allen passed out being held in the air by Cross. Cross grabbed a random beer bottle that was half full and chugged most of it before throwing it above Allen's head as he slid down the wall out cold. The glass shattered and the remaining liquid ran down the wall shards of the glass falling on Allen.

"Huh wimp, can't even take a beating like a man." Cross said with disgust and went back into his room.

* * *

><p>Allen woke up several hours later with a throbbing headache and smelt the stench of beer. Great now he smelled like Cross. How could he be so naive to think that he could come home after getting the job and everything would be fine? Shit his head hurt! Allen picked himself off the floor and dusted the glass off himself, cutting his hands slightly in the process. Allen went back up into his room and stripped. He couldn't stand the smell of the beer on his skin. He stayed in his boxers and grabbed night clothes and went to shower. After washing his body off and bandaging his forehead and fingers, he walked back into his room.<p>

_How can that bastard do that to me! _Allen thought.

Allen glanced over towards his computer. There was a message from FunnyBunnie on AIM.

_Oh! I forgot! I was going to talk to him and tell him I got the job!_

Allen rushed over to his computer to read the message that was left.

FunnyBunnie0173 writes: Hey buddy! How'd the interview go?

FunnyBunnie0173 writes: I guess you're not home yet and you just left you AIM up but I'll leave mine on all night! I can't wait to hear if you got the job or not!

FunnyBunnie0173 writes: Hey I'm going to take a nap, I'll turn my volume up really loud so when you message me I'll wake up.

_It's pretty late...should I message him? He's probably asleep..._

W#ite_CL0wN writes: Hey are you up?

FunnyBunnie0173 writes: Um... Yeah I'm up... Did you get the job! Did you make it!

W#ite_CL0wN writes: I got it! I got the job!

FunnyBunnie0173 writes: Congratulations! I'm so proud of you!

W#ite_CL0wN writes: Hey, I know we have been talking for about a week now but can I ask you more questions about yourself?

FunnyBunnie0173 writes: Sure? What do you have in mind?

W#ite_CL0wN writes: Like how has your life been up until now? Has anything bad ever happened to you? Would you mind talking about things like that with me?

FunnyBunnie0173 writes: Plenty of things have happened to me in my life. First let me ask you. How old are you?

W#ite_CL0wN writes: Wow I can't believe we don't even know eachothers ages yet! I'm 16 and you?

FunnyBunnie0173 writes: I'm 18 and yeah kinda silly huh? :D

W#ite_CL0wN writes: Oh my gosh! I just remembered you live in Germany! It's like 5 in the morning there isn't it!

FunnyBunnie0173 writes: Yes it is :)

W#ite_CL0wN writes: I should let you go back to sleep!

FunnyBunnie0173 writes: No it's alright I would have to get up in an hour anyways to get ready for school.

W#ite_CL0wN writes: Are you sure?

FunnyBunnie0173 writes: Yeah it's fine, anyway I asked a question now it's your turn.

* * *

><p><strong>OOOH Cliffy! XD haha I hope I don't dissapoint anyone when I update next! How are my reviewers! Well here's another chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! Any questions? And now I will make Lavi and Allen's internet relationship a bit deeper! Happy? :D Good, thought you would be ;D Cross wasn't toooooo hard on Allen right? I'm so glad you all like how I'm not rushing Lavi in, and I hope it doesn't seem like I'm taking TOO long to bring him in. I think Lavi will be appearing in the chapter after next! Look foward to it! :D<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

_Allen ran to go jump on the swings after entering the park. _

_"Mana! Hurry and come push me!" Allen said situating himself on one of the yellow swings._

_"Alright! Alright son! Calm down." Mana said walking up to Allen. He walked around the swing and pulled the bottom of the swing back and let it go. Allen went flying forward and then back towards Mana. Mana pushed Allen's back to keep the pace going. _

_"Try kicking your legs." Mana said._

_"Ok." Allen said doing as he was asked. "Mana it's working!" Allen said. "Look! I'm doing it!" Allen said smiling._

_"I see! Good job. Keep it up!" Mana said walking around the swing to go sit on the bench and keep a watch on Allen from afar._

_After about an hour of Allen sitting on the swings Mana asked Allen, "Is that all you're going to do? Sit there and swing? Come and let's go get on something else?"_

_"But I like the swings!" Allen whined._

_"Alright but we are going to have to be leaving soon." Mana warned._

_"Fine then I will get on something else." Allen said not wanting to miss out on getting to play on everything at the park._

* * *

><p>W#ite_CL0wN writes: Ok so my question is can you tell me something about your past?<p>

FunnyBunnie0173 writes: Anything?

W#ite_CL0wN writes: Yes anything.

FunnyBunnie0173 writes: Alright, here goes: When I was six years old my parents were killed and I went to live with my grandfather. That's where I currently am now.

W#ite_CL0wN writes: Oh I'm sorry! Thank you for trusting me enough to share!

FunnyBunnie0173 writes: No problem buddy. :)

W#ite_CL0wN writes: Anything else you'd like to ask me?

FunnyBunnie0173 writes: Want to share something from your past with me?

W#ite_CL0wN writes: I suppose I can share a bit,

FunnyBunnie0173 writes: Alright have at it :D

W#ite_CL0wN writes: Before I came to live in this house with my guardian now, I had an adoptive father who took care of me. I loved him so much! But he was killed. On December 22nd, XXXX. (A/N: I had no idea what date to use XDD Sorry)

FunnyBunnie0173 writes: That's horrible! I'm sorry. And thank you likewise for trusting me enough to share something so important!

W#ite_CL0wN writes: I've never told anyone that.

FunnyBunnie0173 writes: Never?

W#ite_CL0wN writes: No. You're the first person I've told.

FunnyBunnie0173 writes: I'm honored!

W#ite_CL0wN writes: I just feel like I can trust you, you know? And there's nothing so thrilling as talking to someone I've never meet and sharing things and getting to know each other!

FunnyBunnie0173 writes: Ah living for the thrill of the unknown are we?

W#ite_CL0wN writes: Quite possibly!

FunnyBunnie0173 writes: I like that. :)

W#ite_CL0wN writes: Hey would you like to exchange cell phone numbers so we can text each other?

FunnyBunnie0173 writes: That would be awesome!

W#ite_CL0wN writes: Alright my number is 904-474-XXXX

FunnyBunnie0173 writes: Ok mines 802-266-XXXX

W#ite_CL0wN writes: Thank you!

FunnyBunnie0173 writes: Hold on a sec. I have to start getting ready for school now so I'll be talking to you between getting dressed and what not :)

W#ite_CL0wN writes: Ok!

FunnyBunnie0173 writes: Actually I'm going to go jump in the shower so I'll be back in a few!

W#ite_CL0wN writes: That's fine as well :)

Allen rubbed his back, it was quite sore from where Cross had thrown him against the door handle.

_I most definitely will have a lovely bruise there tomorrow! I wonder when my first day of work is going to be..._

Allen's chat window dinged to let him know he had a message.

FunnyBunnie0173 writes: Ok I'm out of the shower now. :P

W#ite_CL0wN writes: Ok well hurry and get ready for school!

FunnyBunnie0173 writes: Yes mother! Lol.

W#ite_CL0wN writes: Alright now, I'm not your mother!

FunnyBunnie0173 writes: I know I know I was just playing around :)

W#ite_CL0wN writes: What kind of classes do you take?

FunnyBunnie0173 writes: The generic high school courses how about you?

W#ite_CL0wN writes: I'm actually in a grade above where I'm supposed to be so I'm really smart not to brag or anything, but there are down sides to being in a grade level up...

FunnyBunnie0173 writes: Like what?

W#ite_CL0wN writes: I am always teased about my height and appearance...

FunnyBunnie0173 writes: How horrible! I can't believe people still do things like that!

W#ite_CL0wN writes: Yes, It happens almost every day.

FunnyBunnie0173 writes: That is not good! Have you told anyone about it?

W#ite_CL0wN writes: No. Why should I? No-one would do anything.

FunnyBunnie0173 writes: I'm sure they'd try and stop it from happening!

W#ite_CL0wN writes: No they won't. The teachers already see it happen and turn their heads the other way. It's like they are scared to act, or do anything about it.

FunnyBunnie0173 writes: Harsh.

W#ite_CL0wN writes: It's almost like they are scared of the students.

FunnyBunnie0173 writes: I would be! High Schoolers these days are horrid!

W#ite_CL0wN writes: Yes I know.

FunnyBunnie0173 writes: Well I feel really bad but I have to leave to go to school now... So I hope you have a good day tomorrow! Good night!

W#ite_CL0wN writes: Good night!

_FunnyBunnie0173 has signed off_

Allen closed out his chat and crawled on his bed. Tim pushed open Allen's door with his nose and came crawling towards him.

"Come here Tim." Allen said patting the bed beside himself. Tim jumped up and landed near Allen than crawled over to him and curled up against Allen's side and went to sleep. Allen soon followed suit and pulled the covers over himself, drifting off into a world where everything was better. A world where Cross didn't exist. A world where Allen was loved and treasured by someone who cared deeply for him. A world where he was popular and treated nicely. A world where everything bad that had ever happened, was all a nightmare.

* * *

><p>Allen awoke the next morning and pulled his arm over his head to cover his eyes. Today was Wednesday currently 6:38 a.m. and Allen Walker was shoved back into the cruel reality known as life. This would be the third day of going back to the same old life he had known before. The same cruel treatment from the other students he called his 'peers' and 'friends'. The same feeling of dread and not wanting to come home. Was this really what life was supposed to be about? Pain and suffering day after day? Or was he the only one that had to deal with this. This weight, in his chest, that slowly killed him while the days come and go.<p>

Allen slid off his bed and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and run his fingers through his hair. Tim stretched out on Allen's bed after he walked away. Allen walked back in and went over to his bed to look at the cat.

"Silly Tim, I love you." He said rubbing the cats upturned belly.

Allen wished someone would tell him that he was loved. Just once. Sure he heard it from Mana, but that was well over six years ago. Not once was he told that he was loved since then. He felt really unwanted. Why was he still living in this house? Putting up with all the torture and lies? Oh, that's right! Because he was only sixteen. How was he going to go get a place of his own and support himself while still going to school at the age of sixteen? He wasn't that's the answer. There was no way, unless, no. Absolutely not! How could he think of something like that!

_Just forget it Allen... Things will get better..._He told himself.

Right. That's what he always seemed to be saying these days. "Keep your head up! It will all work out!" "Things will get better! Cross will sober up." "He couldn't possibly keep hitting me, he'll run out of strength soon bear with it!"

Allen was now dressed in a light orange jacket with a small collar and a pair of purple skinny jeans. He walked over to his mirror and turned around pulling up his jacket to look at the damage done by Cross last night. Yep. Just as he thought. A nasty bruise was on the left side of his middle back. Oh well. Looks like I will just have to make up another excuse if anyone sees this.

Allen walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. He grabbed a loaf of bread and popped it in the toaster. He walked over to the cabinet and grabbed a glass then went to the sink to fill it up with water. Thank GOD they had toast that morning because Allen hadn't had dinner last night and was really hungry. The toast pooped up and Allen got out the butter and put it on the toast. He took a sip of his water and set it on the counter then went over to the pantry and got the penutbutter and pancake syrup. After mixing the two together in a small bowel he spread that over the toast and chugged his water. He placed the glass in the sink and picked up his toast and headed towards the door picking up his back pack and putting on his shoes on the way. He glanced at the clock. 7:05 He still had so much time before school started! He decided to continue with his normal routine and went to the library to study and do homework before the first bell rang. The library opened at 7:30 anyways. He would make it just in time for the doors to open.

* * *

><p>Allen walked into the library and over to a book shelf. He didn't feel like doing his homework or studying right now. He wanted to find a good book a loose himself for a little while. After finding a book that he deemed readable Allen went up to the second story of the library for the first time that year. He had never been up there but decided it was time for a change in scenery. A nice break from the usual. Allen walked over to a deserted couch and plopped down to begin reading.<p>

Just like that the time passed and the bell for the first period rang. But we find our young Allen still sitting on the couch reading. Did he hear the bell? Probably not. He was too absorbed in the book he had picked up earlier. Was that a bad thing? Not really he was only missing school. Was school even all that important? Did he need to worry whether he missed classes? Probably but did he now? No. He just wanted to finish this book. He was caught. This author was so good he just kept wanting to read more. Every sentence that was written grabbed Allen's hand and pulled him in deeper. Time flew around him as he pictured the contence of the book. All too sudden the book ended. Time returned to normal and Allen came back to reality. It was now lunch time and Allen had missed his first three classes. He went back downstairs and put the book up and walked to the lunchroom.

"ALLEN!" Lenalee yelled startling Allen as he walked up to the table she was at.

"Where were you until now! What's wrong with your head!" Lenalee asked. Allen reached up to touch a spot that had been cut by the beer glass Cross had thrown at him last night.

"And your hands! Allen! Are you ok?" Lenalee asked.

"Yes Lena, I'm fine. Just and accident. I was trying to cook last night and it didn't turn out to well, as you can see." Allen said smiling. "Don't worry about it." He said sitting down.

Lunch became silent after that and Lenalee sat awkwardly playing with her food.

"That was good." Allen said getting up and taking his trash to the garbage. "I'm going to go somewhere for a bit but I'll be back in time for fourth period." Allen said waving to Lenalee.

"Ok, be careful." She said waving to him.

"I will." He said walking away.

* * *

><p>*Knock Knock*<p>

"Come in." Came the voice behind the door.

"Excuse my intrusion." Allen said walking in to the room.

"Ah. Boy you've come for a visit?" Tykki asked.

"I- I've come to talk. I know I haven't met you but once before, but a friend of mine said that I was 'Living for the thrill of the unknown,' so what could it hurt to trust you and talk something's out for the first time. I need this! I can't afford a physiologist to talk to and I don't want to burden my friends with my problems. But everything's starting to weigh down on me and I don't know how much more stress I can take." Allen said tearing up. "I just really need someone to talk to right now." Allen said hugging himself.

"Alright take a seat and just start. Tell me anything you want." Tykki said while sitting himself. Allen did as he was told and took a seat near Tykki.

"Honestly I don't know where to start." Allen said.

"Let's start with childhood then?" Tykki offered.

"Well when I was first born my parents abandoned me. They took one look at me and decided that I was too ugly to be seen near." Allen said grabbing his arm.

"Why would they say that!" Tykki said curious as to why he grabbed his arm when saying that. "I'm sure you were a cute baby!"

"It's because I have..."

"You have?" Tykki questioned.

Allen took off his orange jacket.

"This." Allen said holding his arm and looking away eyes clenched shut. He waited and nothing happened. He wasn't told to get out nor was he yelled at and called a monster. This was a first? Why was he not being yelled at and told to leave?

"That's quite an interesting arm you have there boy." Tykki said. "Mind if I take a closer look?" He asked.

"S-sure g-go ahead." Allen said moving his arm over for Tykki to take a closer look at.

Tykki touched Allen's arm and turned it over. He peeled back the medical wrap and looked at the arm. He rubbed his hand up Allen's bicep and pushed his shirt sleeve up.

"So it's not all the way to the shoulder." Tykki stated.

"No." Allen answered.

"Do you feel anything with it?" Tykki asked.

"Yes it's just like my other arm only this ugly dark red color. I can feel everything and grab things with it."

"Wonderful!" Tykki said.

"What?" Allen asked.

"I think it's wonderful!" Tykki said again.

"No!" Allen said pulling his arm to his chest.

"What, Did I say something wrong?" Tykki asked.

"It's ugly!" Allen said. "A monster's arm!"

"It's not as ugly as you think. I think it makes you unique and different."

"How! It's so ugly even my parents didn't want to see it!" Allen said tearing up.

"Take it easy kid. Calm down. How about we talk about something else?"

"Fine." Allen said re-wrapping his arm and putting his jacket back on.

"Who took care of you after your parents left you?" Tykki asked.

"I lived in an orphanage."

*Ding Ding Ding Ding*

"Ah and we were just getting to the good part. Well hurry to class and I look forward to seeing you tomorrow?" Tykki asked.

"Maybe." Allen said walking out of the room and shutting the door.

_Mana...Am I doing the right thing? Is it ok to trust this grownup? All every other grownup has done is hurt me. Do you think Mr. Mikk is different?_

* * *

><p>Allen walked into the gym and over to his locker. He pulled out his gym clothes and walked to the back to the boys bathrooms.<p>

_"He's going to the bathrooms again. Why does he always do that?" _

_"I dunno, maybe he's too shy or has a small-"_

_"Shhh! He'll hear you!"_

_"I think he's hiding something."_

_There they go again. Every time I go back here they whisper and think I can hear them talking about me. Allen thought._

Allen changed and ran out to be with the rest of the class.

"Alright line up we are going to do stretches!"

-PFFFT- Coach Tapp blew the whistle.

Everyone lined up and the teacher called out the stretches. Allen's body felt stiff and it felt good to stretch out his stressed muscles.

"Now everyone make 5 laps around the gym!"

-PFFFT- Coach Tapp blew the whistle again.

"Allen!" Lenalee said catching up with Allen. "Are you ok? Where did you go during lunch?" She asked.

"I'm fine Lenalee. Really." Allen said smiling at her and picking up the pace.

"Alright I believe you." Lenalee said matching his speed effortlessly. Sometimes Allen forgot Lenalee ran track so she had excellent stamina and could out run not only every girl but every guy on campus.

Lenalee and Allen finished the five laps and sat down waiting on the rest to finish.

"Once you're done it's free period so go get the balls and what not." The teacher announced.

* * *

><p>Gym ended and Allen went back to the locker rooms to change. He grabbed his clothes and went to the back toilet stalls.<p>

"Hey." One of the kids from earlier said poking his head under the door. Allen was in the middle of taking off his shirt his back exposed to the boy.

"Wooah what's that!" He yelled.

"Be quiet!" Allen pleaded. The kid opened the bathroom stall and yelled,

"Hey everyone Allen has a huge bruise on his back come see!"

"No!" Allen yelled grabbing for the door to close it but the kid had a hold of it and he couldn't close it.

"Turn around let me see!" One kid yelled.

"No! Go away!" Allen yelled.

"Come on turn around! The boy who was holding the door said grabbing Allen's arms and turning him around. "See look! I told you!"

"Woooah!"

"Ouch!"

"How'd you get that?" Kids were saying.

"None of you business! Let me go!" Allen said struggling.

"I bet your dad beat you huh!" The kid holding him said.

"Yeah he's so ugly I would too if I was his father!" The other kid who was whispering about him earlier said.

"Stop let go!" Allen pleaded. "You've had your fun let me be!"

"Fine whiny baby! He's no fun, whatever the bells going to ring anyways lets go." The kid said dropping Allen. Allen's knees gave way under him and he fell to the floor.

Allen sat on the floor shirt off back still exposed. At least his arm was bandaged and they didn't see that. He didn't know what he would have done. After a few minutes the bell rang and Allen continued to get dressed.

He walked out of the locker room to find Lenalee still waiting on him.

"Allen! Are you ok? I heard you yelling!" Lenalee asked worried.

"Don't worry I'm fine!" Allen said with his head down. "Just- Just leave me alone!" Allen said clenching his fists and walking away.

"Allen..." Lenalee said dropping her hands to her side.

* * *

><p>The rest of the school day took forever. All classes were finally over and Allen walked outside the front doors to the school. Just after he walked out the door his cell phone vibrated. He answered it.<p>

_"Hello is this Allen Walker?" _

"Yes it is May I ask who's calling?" Allen asked.

_"This is Yuko Nishiki; I have your schedule ready if you'd like to come see it." _

"Yes sir! I'll be there in 30 minutes!" Allen said.

_"Alright."_

Allen hung the phone up.

_Yes! I can't wait to see when I first work! _Allen thought.

* * *

><p>"Since you have school I have you working nights, is that alright?" Yuko asked.<p>

"Yes that's fine!" Allen replied happily.

"The first two times you work will be training so you won't make any money, we will just basically be showing you what to do."

"That's fine I look forward to it!"

"Good than be here 6 o'clock tomorrow night sharp and be prepared!"

"I will have a nice day boss!" Allen said turning and leaving.

Allen took out his phone and went through the contact list. He ended on FunnyBunnie0173.

_Should I text him? What time is it there will he answer? _Allen asked.

* * *

><p><em>Sender: W#ite_CL0wN <em>

_Subject: Job_

I get to work for the first time tomorrow! I'm so excited!

-_Never stop walking._

_Message sent._

* * *

><p>Allen got home and went straight to his bed. Boy was he tired! He pulled off his shirt and pants and threw on a random pair of comfy shorts and passed out. Everything that happened today was a little overwhelming and his body needed time to catch up.<p>

(1) New Message(s)

_Sender: FunnyBunnie0173_

_Subject: Re. Job_

That's great! I'm glad you texted me! How was your day?

-_Party animal!_

* * *

><p><strong>Well I have finally updated! It only took me a month but it's out! Hope you all enjoyed! <strong>


	8. Chapter 8

_Allen and Mana stayed at the park and played for another 30 minutes while Allen ran around and got on everything at least once, he swung on the swings, slid down the slide, rode the little pony's on the springs, had Mana push him on the tire swing, worked his way across the monkey bars, and even played tag with a small group of boys and girls._

_Mana wished more than anything he could have a camera to take pictures of Allen, as a form of memories he could look back on. Mana wished he could give Allen a little more, a better life. This sweet child deserved more than to lie outside all night and freeze to death under the harsh cold night sky. He deserved a roof over his head at least, a chance for a warm bath, and a nice bed with covers to curl up in. Clothes that fit him and gloves with fingers in them and a hole-less coat._

_"Come Allen it's time we go, we have things to do today." _

_"Awe! But Mana! Can't we stay a little longer?" Allen whined._

_"Don't whine son come on lets go we've been here for an hour it's time we leave." Mana said reaching his hand out for Allen to grab._

_"Yes sir..." Allen said sticking his lip out and grabbing Mana's hand._

_"Good boy, so first on our list, I'm going to teach you a little song. A song that just the two of us will know. Wouldn't that be wonderful?" Mana said squeezing Allen's hand a little._

_"Uhuh!" Allen said eyes sparkling._

_"Alright" How about we sit right here." Mana said squatting down. He grabbed a nearby stick and pushed some snow back with his hand. He began doodling a figure in the frozen dirt._

* * *

><p>(1) New Message(s)<p>

_Sender: FunnyBunnie0173_

_Subject: Re. Job_

That's great! I'm glad you texted me! How was your day?

_-Party animal!_

* * *

><p>Allen flipped open his phone checking the message he received last night. He quickly typed one back.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Sender: W#ite_CL0wN<em>

_Subject: Job_

Thank you! I'm glad I texted you as well! :) My day yesterday was good for the most part, How was yours?

_-Never stop walking._

Message sent.

* * *

><p>Allen closed his phone after the message was sent. Tim came and rubbed his cheek against Allen's cheek. Today was Thursday and Allen couldn't wait for the weekend. Allen rubbed the cats head and laid his phone on his bed beside his head. So far, the week had gone horribly. Allen had remembered things he didn't want to and freaked out in school, gotten bulled in the boys locker room, shunned his only friend, and gotten beaten by Cross. Twice. But then again, he now had a job, of which he was working tonight!, started talking to Mr. Mikk to try and relieve some stress, and gotten to know a little more about Funnybunnie0173, and his phone number.<p>

Allen smiled to himself. He was quite curious to know more about who this person was. Was he like this in real life? Was he good looking? Was he tall, short, fat, skinny? What color eyes and hair did he have? What was his real name?

Allen's phone vibrated beside his head and he reached over to grab it. He flipped it open expecting to see a reply from Funnybunnie0173 but was met with a message from Lenalee instead.

* * *

><p>(1) New Message(s)<p>

_Sender: Lenalee Lee_

_Subject: Hey!_

Hey Allen! Do you want to meet up early this morning and go to a coffee shop?

_-MissBoots3_

* * *

><p><em>Sender: Allen Walker<em>

_Subject: Re. Hey!_

That would be wonderful when should we meet and where?

_-Never stop walking._

Message sent.

(1) New Message(s)

* * *

><p><em>Sender: Lenalee Lee<em>

_Subject: Re. Re. Hey!_

In 30 minutes at Starbucks?

_-MissBoots3_

* * *

><p><em>Sender: Allen Walker<em>

_Subject: Re. Re. Re. Hey!_

Sounds fine to me see you then :)

_-Never stop walking._

Message sent.

* * *

><p>(1) New Message(s)<p>

_Sender: Lenalee Lee_

_Subject: Re. Re. Re. Re. Hey!_

Ok! See you there! :3

_-MissBoots3_

* * *

><p>Allen once again closed his phone and got up this time. He walked over to his computer and opened his chat. After opening the chat he walked over to his dresser and grabbed clean clothes and undies and went to shower.<p>

20 minutes later Allen was out walking around with a towel draped over his head. He walked back over to the computer to see if FunnyBunnie0173 had signed on yet.

Nope.

"Come on Tim lets go feed you." He said walking out of his room.

Tim jumped off Allen's bed and followed after him down to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Allen opened the pantry and grabbed a can of cat food and opened it placing it on the floor for the cat to eat. He went back up to his room and grabbed a second backpack and began filling it with his work clothes and extra things he might need throughout the day. He didn't plan on coming back to his house until after work tonight anyway. Then he walked over to a small box on top of his T.V. He opened the box and pulled out $5. He had a small amount of cash stashed for occasions such as these. He had completely forgotten about it until today. He ruffled his hair with the towel one last time and brushed it. He placed the towel back on the towel rack in the bathroom and brushed his teeth. He walked back over to his computer to check his chat one last time to see if FunnyBunnie0173 had gotten on. Still no.<p>

_Huh...Oh well...Time to go! _Allen thought.

Allen headed out the door wearing a black leather jacket, gray V-neck shirt, and black skinny jeans with black high-top converse. He even had a black headband he was using as a choker, on today. (A/N: Hope everyone understands what I'm trying to get at here...) Allen was going to have another talk with Mr. Mikk today and he had work tonight, plus he was changing his normal routine to go have coffee this morning with Lenalee so hopefully today wasn't going to be too bad of a day.

* * *

><p>Allen walked into Starbucks to see Lenalee sitting at a table waiting for him coffee already in hand. She sure did love coffee. Not only did she like drinking it, but she also likes making it for others. If you ever got the chance to go over to her house, you would see that she almost always made some for her over protective older brother. But that's a whole other story so we'll save that for a rainy day.<p>

"Allen! Over here!" Lenalee said waving Allen her way. Allen smiled and waved back, walking over. He placed his backpacks beside the chair and sat down.

"Well Miss Lenalee how are you this morning?" Allen asked situating himself in his seat.

"I'm great how about you?" She asked.

"Very well. Thank you."

"You're welcome, are you going to get coffee or anything Allen?" Lenalee asked.

"Yeah I'll go get that now hold on a sec.? Be right back."

"Mhm." Lenalee said nodding her head.

Allen walked over to the line at the counter. There were a few people ahead of him but it shouldn't take long to get his order put in. After 5 minutes or so he was at the counter ordering a Grande caramel Frappuccino with 2 pumps of raspberry, whipped cream on top.

"And what's the name on this?" The cashier asked.

"Allen. A-l-l-e-n."

"Ok." She wrote Allen's name on the cup and Allen walked back to his and Lena's table.

"Welcome back." She said smiling.

"Thanks."

"Yup. Hey I have a coffee cake here, it's too big for me to finish, do you want the rest?" Lenalee asked pushing the cake toward Allen.

"Sure thanks!" Allen said grabbing the cake and taking a bite.

"Mmm Delicious!" Allen said chewing on a bite.

"Haha I know, I love coffee cake." Lenalee said.

"Allen." The cashier called.

"Ah! That's my coffee, be right back!" Allen said setting the cake back down. Lenalee smiled and watched her friend walk away.

Allen grabbed his coffee and came back taking a sip along the way.

"I love Starbucks!" Allen said setting his coffee down.

"Me too." Lenalee said.

It was now 7:30 and school didn't start till 9. Allen and Lenalee had a whole hour before they had to leave for school. Allen sat munching on the coffee cake and Lenalee sipped at her coffee. They sat in silence for about 10 minutes before anyone attempted to pick the conversation back up. Lenalee was the first to make the move as always,

"Allen, I don't mean to ruin the mood or sound like a broken record, but are you sure you're ok, everything is fine at home and everything right?" Lenalee asked.

Allen sat his coffee down on the table after taking a sip. Lenalee clenched hers in her hands on the table.

"Everything is fine, Lenalee. I thank you for your worry but I don't need your pity or anything like that. What happens happens. Not that anything has, but please. If anything comes up, or if I ever need you, I will come immediately. Don't worry everything's fine."

"I didn't mean to make you think I pity you Allen! Anyway, thanks, I feel better now knowing you won't hide anything from me and come to me when you need help."

"Alright Lena, I think it's about time we head to school yeah?" Allen said crumbling up the wrapper to the coffee cake. Lenalee grabbed her cell and looked at the time. 8:15.

"Well this was fun! I suppose your right. Let's head back now." Lenalee said.

They both picked up their remaining coffee and bags and headed toward the door.

"How's school been for you lately Allen?" Lenalee asked.

"Well, it's been a long week so far. It could be better but besides that it's gone fine." Allen replied.

"Those kids aren't doing anything bad to you are they?" Lenalee asked.

"What kids?"

"The ones in the locker room?" Lenalee said.

"In gym?"

"Yes, Allen."

"No, that's the first time something's ever happened and I won't let it happen again." Allen said.

"I wonder why?" Lenalee thought out loud.

"I don't know." Allen answered.

"Oh! Did I say that out loud?" Lenalee asked.

"Yeah but it's fine."

"Look we are almost at school!" Lenalee said.

"Yes, I see. Ah it's 8:30, we still have time to hang out want to?" Allen asked.

"I'm sorry! I promised I'd meet with Lou Fa, I'm really sorry Allen! Maybe next time?" Lenalee said pressing her hands together and bowing.

"No it's fine I'll just do something else." Allen said smiling. They were now at the school.

"Well, Bye Allen! See you at lunch?" Lenalee said.

"Uhuh! Bye Lena!" Allen said waving.

After Lenalee left Allen went straight to Mr. Mikk. It was time for a morning session.

_What should I share today? _Allen thought.

Allen knocked on Tykki's door.

"Come in."

"Hello Mr. Mikk." Allen said walking in.

"Boy! How nice to see you so early in the morning, what is it you want?" Tykki asked.

"I came to talk again, I know it's before school and all, but yesterday I felt so much better getting that little bit off my chest."

"Wonderful. Have a seat and we shall continue where we left off?" Tykki said.

"Alright." Allen said sitting down.

"So the last thing we talked about was, you living in an orphanage?" Tykki started.

"Right. So when I lived in the orphanage I was treated badly. I was made to wash all the clothes, floors, and dishes. Clean off the table after dinner, clean the kitchen, bathroom's, all the kid's bedrooms, and pick up the rest of the house. They had me sweep and mop, dust, and wax the floors. I think my only salvation while I was there, was when they let me play the piano."

"You play the piano?" Tykki asked.

"Yes."

"Do you play well?" Tykki asked again.

"I like to think so...?" Allen answered.

"I would like to hear you some time. Would you play for me Allen?" Tykki said placing his hand on Allen's thigh.

"Yes sir." Allen said moving his legs so Tykki's hand fell off.

"Wonderful Thank you!" Tykki said shrugging it off as if nothing had happened. He calmly placed his hands back in his lap and proceeded with asking questions.

"Were any of the kids nice to you?" Tykki asked.

"No. Not one was nice to me. I was treated like a pet or slave rather than a normal human. They made me eat out of a bowel off the floor, and all the kids pointed and laughed at me. They picked on me every day calling me 'headmasters pet' and such."

"Kids really are horrible." Tykki commented.

"Tell me about it." Allen retorted rolling his eyes.

"Did you get fed the same amount as everyone else? Like the same portions and servings?

"Not really, no sir. I had the left-over food that didn't get eaten, and only two meals a day. They tried their best to make sure that everything they cooked would be eaten at dinner and none left, so sometimes the most I had was a half-eaten roll, glass of water, a spoon full of peas and I had to pick the tiny bits of meat off the already mostly eaten turkey or chicken legs. For breakfast I made sure to get up early and grab my own small portion of oatmeal or cresants with honey and butter. Sometimes they had eggs and grits with toast, but the most I'd get out of that was grits and a piece of toast. They never left any eggs for me."

"And how long did you stay in this orphanage?" Tykki asked.

"Until I was about five." Allen answered.

"I can't believe they would have such a little kid do all that and feed you so less! I'm glad you got out of there. How did you..get out.. per say?" Tykki asked again.

"Mana."

"Mana?"

"Mana adopted me. He saved me from that hell hole."

"Tell me more about Mana?" Tykki asked.

*Ding Ding Ding Ding*

"I will during lunch I guess?" Allen said.

"If you want to you can get your lunch and come straight here to eat it? That way we have more time to talk?" Tykki inquired.

"Sure that sounds good. See you then Mr. Mikk." Allen got up and left.

* * *

><p>Allen walked to his locker since he had time before class and shoved his extra back-pack into it. Before closing it he grabbed the books he would need for the day and then locked the locker. Allen flipped open his phone.<p>

* * *

><p>No new messages...<p>

* * *

><p><em>I wonder if he is going to text me back? <em>Allen thought flipping his phone closed.

On to first period.

Anatomy. Allen was fascinated with the human body. Fascinated how the brain worked and how it was so complex and was able to make the human body function. He was also in the 12th grade class for it as well. Anatomy. Today they were earning about the major arteries through the human body.

When Allen walked in there was a diagram of a human heart on the overhead and lined coming from the parts of the hearts and main artery that supplied it blood. He took a seat at his desk and the teacher walked in the door.

"Everyone will get a handout much like the one you see on the overhead, and I want you to try and give a name to everything with a line leading from it. We will go over it when you're done and I'll tell you the correct names once everyone finishes." He said while passing out papers to the rows.

Allen looked at the sheet. He knew almost everything on the paper, save for a few things. He quickly answered all he knew and placed his pencil down waiting on the others to finish.

"Is everyone about done?" asked Dr. Reever.

"Hold on! I'm not done yet!" Said someone on the other side of the room. It figured. There was always that one person who took way longer than everyone else. Dr. Reever waited another five minutes before replacing the empty sheet with one that already had the answers on it.

"Alright, Compare your paper and see how many you knew and were able to get right, BEFORE you change your answers and fill in ones you don't have, I will switch the papers out and you will call out the ones you know and I will write them in so we can see what we need to go over today."

Class passed by rather quickly after that and Allen found out that next week about Wednesday, he would get to dissect a deer heart in a lab experiment.

*Ding Ding Ding Ding*

It was time for second period and Allen was already hungry. He walked through the halls contemplating what he should have for dinner and if he would get a free meal from his work.

Second period Allen fell asleep and woke up 10 minutes before the bell rang.

_Ugh.. I can't afford to sleep in class I still have to catch up...I was only able to do a little of the work that's due at the end of the week plus I have to finish what I missed last week...Looks like an all-nighter tonight to get this done, tomorrow is Friday after all. _Allen thought.

*Ding Ding Ding Ding*

_Not good I completely slept through this lesson I don't have a clue what we did... I need to see if Lena will help me later after school. _Allen thought while exiting the room.

* * *

><p>Next period was study hall, so Allen took this time to catch up on some of the work he was supposed to already have done but didn't, instead of catch up on sleep like he did every other day. He pulled out the history notes Lenalee gave him and the history packet that was half complete and began working on it. Some of the things that the new sub went over today were on this packet so it was a little easier for Allen to do because it was fresh in his mind. After a few more glances at Lenalee's notes, and one last review of the packet, Allen was done. He still had 10 minutes left in class so he pulled out his Economics packet, the class he just slept through, and began working on it.<p>

The next 10 minutes flew by, now it was lunch time and Allen Walker had already been through the lunch line and was now currently on his way to a certain, Mr. Mikk's class room.

* * *

><p>"Come in." Tykki said after Allen knocked on the door.<p>

"Hello Mr. Mikk." Allen said walking in and setting his lunch on a desk.

"I'm glad you chose to bring lunch here." Tykki said walking over to sit by Allen.

"So should I eat and talk at the same time or do you want me to eat first?" Allen asked.

"Which ever you prefer, I don't mind waiting for you to finish eating." Tykki said.

"Alright, I will eat now then." Allen said already chewing on a sub sandwich he bought.

Suit yourself boy." Replied Tykki.

After a few minutes Allen was incredulously done with his meal. He had downed the lunch tray consisting of a bowel of mash potatoes and gravy topped with corn chicken poppers and cheese, a small bowl of rice, the sub sandwich, a salad, an apple, two rolls, and 3 cartons of milk.

"I seriously don't see how you ate that boy." Tykki paused. "Much less how you managed to carry all that here." he finished.

"Practice." Allen answered. "When you don't have much food, you learn to take what you can get and stuff yourself, preparing for the fasting you will have to do later."

"Yes..."Tykki said for lack of a better word.

"What should we talk about now...?" Allen asked himself out loud.

"Tell me more about this Mana character?" Tykki reminded him.

"Oh right...Honestly it hurts to talk about him..."

"Right," Tykki said.

"Mana" Allen paused. "Mana was the closest thing I had to a father. We weren't related by blood, obviously since I told you earlier he adopted me. Never the less, when Mana and I were together, we always traveled, we worked small jobs here and there along the way. We didn't have a home to return to, Mana was actually quite poor. We didn't need a house though. We were always walking. Always moving forward, never looking back, that's why we didn't need a house to go **back** to." Allen said putting emphasis on the word back.

"Why were you always traveling?" Tykki asked.

"Mana had a brother." Allen said.

"Alright?" Tykki said. "I don't see how that answers my question...?"

"I'm getting to that part hold on." Allen said.

"Uhuh continue then." Tykki said.

"He was Mana's older brother, his name was Neah. Neah Walker. He worked for the government under the Noah branch and he was suspected of treason, telling his brother the plots of the Noah's. And the leader of the group referred to as the Earl didn't take to kindly to his plans being spilled. Neah was forming with my father, Mana, a way to stop the Earl's plans. So they hunted Neah down and killed him. After that Mana never wanted to have ties to that place. He wanted to move on and find a way to carry out the plan's his brother had. The only way to do that was to keep moving and running from the Earl. Thus the statement 'Keep walking and never look back.' was drilled into my head from the second I met Mana."

"And how do you know all this is true?" Tykki asked.

"The day Mana was murdered." Allen answered.

"The day Mana...was murdered?" Tykki quoted in a questioning manner.

"Members of the Noah Branch found him. Shot him right in front of me. Of-coarse they didn't know at the time that I also knew just as much information as Mana."

"Well, all that matters is that you're still alive right?" Tykki asked.

"...You could say that." Allen said after some time.

"How old were you when Mana was -murdered- ?" Tykki asked.

"I was 6 years old." Allen answered.

"Ah so you were still so young. You were only with him a year then." Tykki said.

"Correct." Allen answered his question.

"What did you do after Mana was murdered?" Tykki asked.

"The Noah branch member who murdered Mana took me away with him."

"What happened after that?" Tykki asked.

"I'm not sure." Allen said.

"The next three years were a blur for me until I met Master Cross, who I'm now in the care of." Allen answered.

"No I suppose you should tell me more about this...Cross?"

*Ding, Ding, Ding, Ding*

"Tomorrow." Tykki Finished.

"Yeah Tomorrow. See you then." Allen said grabbing his trash and backpack. Allen threw the garbage away and exited the room leaving Tykki alone.

Tykki walked over to his office. Pulling out his cell phone he dialed a number.

-Ring, Ring-

"UNCLE TYKKI!" Answered the voice of a little girl.

"Rhode." Tykki said holding the phone a ways away from his ear.

"Uncle Tykki! How's my Allen-kun~ doing? I've missed him so much~." Rhode asked.

"Rhode we have more pressing matters to attend to. The kid knows what going on." Tykki said then hung the phone up with a click. Students were beginning to enter signaling class was about to start. His conversation would have to wait.

* * *

><p>-Back with Allen-<p>

It was now on to fourth period he had this and two other class before school was out and he had to go to work. Allen had stopped by his locker and switched out the books he would need for fifth and sixth period. Now it was time for gym. He had to go back and face those terrible students who harassed him yesterday. Now what would they say after seeing new bruised and bandages covering his body? Hopefully the kid from yesterday wouldn't be here and he could change in peace. He walked into the locker room and over to his locker. He unlocked it and grabbed his gym clothes and placed his backpack below his locker. He made his way back to the stall to change. Thankfully the kid wasn't anywhere to be seen. Allen changed and put his clothes in his locker and emptied the contents of his backpack into the locker and locked it as well. He had to be sure the kids didn't steal his stuff like in previous years. He flicked the flock making sure that the last number of the combination wasn't displayed. He then exited the locker rooms and jogged over to wear Lenalee was standing.

Gym passed with little effort, today was and easy day more or less. All he had to do was climb a rope to the roof and do a few push ups and other various tests of physical strength, no to exerting. After all Allen trained hard at home, forced to my Cross.

Fifth period was math when Allen walked in he sat down and pulled out a pencil. On the board was written "Pop Quiz"

The teacher walked in.

"Alright you should have your pencils out and no talking, I'm sure I don't need to tell you that though." She said pulling a stack of papers from her briefcase. She handed them to the student in the first seat nearest her desk and he walked around passing out the test to everyone, once he was finished taking a seat to begin as well.

Allen had studied for this test by looking at some notes Lenalee had given him about the new formulas they had learned but the rest was review and stuff Allen was there to learn. He finished the test with 20 minutes left in class and decided to put his head sown to gather his thoughts. The time passed quickly and Allen was now on to his last class for the day.

The late bell rang just as Allen sat in his seat. A different teacher than normal walked in the door. He was a short old man with black circles around his eyes and a high ponytail of grey hair.

"Good morning class, I am a substitute for today. I will eventually become a teacher but I wanted to take this day and two more to see what it's like teaching in this class before I officially move down here."

"Great we have a boring old man teaching class now..." Someone said in the fourth roe a few desks away from Allen.

I heard that...Allen thought.

"Who ever said that please keep your comments to yourself." The sub. said looking right at Allen.

Allen pointed to himself as if saying, "Me?" And the old man nodded his head as if to say, "Yes, I have my eyes on you."

"My name does not matter, you all shall address me as Bookman nothing less nothing more." He said turning to the blackboard and writing some notes.

"I teach from memory, I do not believe in the use of textbooks to re-tell history. I talk fast and you will be required to write notes. As you can see I have a few key points written up that I will be talking about. You are expected to turn in your notes before the end of class tomorrow. When I do teach here, they will be due before the test, but right now that is not relevant. Alright let us begin."

Bookman began seemingly picking up right where their teacher had left off the day before like he'd been there all along. Allen understood more by this teaching method. He was able to write down things he wouldn't have in the other teachers teaching style. Class flew by and there was never a dull moment for Allen, the old man had thought while telling stories and experiences he had gone through, so overall the lesson was enjoyable for the first time to Allen.

*Ding, Ding, Ding, Ding*

I think I might come to like history with this man as a teacher." Allen thought while getting up and putting his notes in his backpack.

*Ding, Ding, Ding, Ding*

School was finally out and now it was time to head to work! Today was a training day, but Allen didn't mind. He needed to get used to how things around there worked, and hey. He got a free meal, so he was happy!

Allen made his way to his locker and stopped outside it before opening the door he flipped open his phone.

* * *

><p>No new messages...<p>

* * *

><p>Still nothing from FunnyBunnie...<p>

Allen wondered what was wrong. Why he hadn't contacted him at all that day. But he didn't have time to dwell on the fact much longer because he had to go to work. Allen flipped his phone closed again and opened his locker. He grabbed any books he might have needed for homework tonight and put the rest away, then he grabbed his backpack with his work clothes in it and was on his way to find Lenalee to see if she would enlighten him on what the studied in English earlier today since he fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Allen walked to Lenalee's locker and found she was still there thank god.<p>

"Hey Lena!" Allen said walking up to the girl.

"Allen!" She said hugging him. "What's up?"

"Um...I kinda fell asleep in English earlier today and I was wondering what all we went over today?"

"Oh that's easy! First have you looked over the notes I gave you?"

"Yes?" Allen half asked.

"The last thing I wrote down, that's mainly what we went over today, I took a few more notes, I pretty much understand it so hold on let me get it for you." She said searching her backpack.

"Thanks Lenalee you saved my life again." Allen said taking the notes she handed him. Allen was now on his way to work.

* * *

><p>Allen had a long night tonight. He was on from 4 until closing which was 11 but he had to stay after that to help clean so he was technically on until 12 but could leave anytime between 11-12 depending on when they were done cleaning. Allen walked into the men's restroom and closed the stall door. He stripped off his school clothes and changed into the required all black server uniform. Once he finished he exited the stall and walked over to the mirror and ran his fingers through his hair. He took a few more seconds to check his outfit and compose himself before exiting the bathroom to go sign in, letting all the staffknow what time he went on the floor.<p>

Once on the floor he was greeted by the person who would be training him for the next three days.

"Hi nice to meet you, my names Allen." Allen said extending his hand in a friendly manner to the man.

"Tch. Names Kanda bean sprout." The man said then turned around and walked away.

"_What a rude character this one is!" _Allen thought to himself.

"Ah, Kanda, what should I do first?" Allen asked.

"Don't talk to me just do what I do." He replied.

"Ah..." Allen said holding his hand still slightly in the air from the rejected handshake.

"Stop standing there like an idiot moyashi and go to that table and ask what they want to drink." Kanda said.

"_Moyashiii?"_ Allen thought.

"My names Allen!" Allen said mumbling to himself as he walked over to the table to ask the couple what they wanted to drink.

"Who does he think he is stupid girly man calling me short? What's with his hair anyways! Long blue hair ha!" Allen continues mumbling to himself as he went to get the couples drinks.

"Moya- I mean, bean sprout watch where you're walking!" Kanda said as Allen missed the first step to a set of two steps down to the lower area of the restaurant. Kanda rushed forward and caught Allen around the waist before he fell. Allen didn't drop the drinks but some sloshed out onto the floor.

"What the hell brat! Watch where you're walking!" Kanda said pulling Allen back into a standing position at the top of the steps.

"My NAME is ALLEN." Allen retorted.

"Whatever moyashi." Kanda said taking the glasses from Allen and refilling them then delivering them to the table.

The next few hours were a living hell for Allen as the restaurant became extremely busy and Kanda wasn't telling him a thing. After the rush began to die down and hardly any customers were coming in Allen decided he should begin cleaning and refilling the supplies on the tables. It was almost 11 only 20 more minutes and the restaurant was almost empty save for a few late night people. The door opened and a person with fiery red hair walked through the door. He casually walked to one of the tables Allen just so happened to be waiting on. As he sat down Allen made his way over to the man ta ask what he wanted to drink.

"Hi, what can I get you to drink tonight?" Allen asked.

The man took a few seconds to skim the drink list on the menu and answered,

"Peach tea please." Then he looked up at Allen.

Allen's heart nearly stopped at the gorgeousness the man's emerald green eye. Yes eye. The other was covered by and eye patch.

"Yes sir right away." Allen said after a few minutes.

Allen left to get the tea and then brought it back to his table.

"I have to inform you that we will be closing soon and I need to hurry and place your order." Allen said.

"That's alright can I just get desert?" He asked.

"Yes sir, what would you like?" Allen asked.

"I would like the slice of New York Cheesecake with white chocolate and raspberry sauce."

"Yes coming right up." Allen said then turned to go get the desert taking then menu with him.

"Allen came back with a nice sized slice of cheesecake with the sauces on top and placed it in front of the man.

"Thank you." He said.

"You're welcome, would you like anything else sir?" Allen asked.

"No thank you." He replied.

"Alright." Allen said then walked away to continue cleaning.

After about five minutes the man was done with his desert and tea and 7 minutes later he was leaving the building.

"_Damn." _Allen thought. "_I didn't even get his name."_

Allen went back in the kitchen and made a plate of food for himself and grabbed a coke before sitting down to eat his dinner. His stomach could not have been emptier. He had made a huge sandwich with the ingredients he found and shoved it down.

Allen finished all the cleaning and restocking that needed to be done and was changed back into his normal clothes by 11:45. He was now on his way home to finish his homework and study a bit before taking a shower and going to bed.

* * *

><p>Allen walked through the front door to his house and everything was quiet. He kept his fingers crossed as he walked up the steps to his room that Cross wouldn't come out and attack him.<p>

He made it to his room safe and sound to find it trashed. Great now he not only had to do homework and study but he also had to clean his room. He began with the bookshelf. He lifted it off the floor and placed it back against the wall. After standing it up he, then grabbed book after book and placed them in their rightful spot, after all the books were back he picked up the clothes that were mercilessly strewn across his floor and shoved them back in his dresser. After an hour and a half Allen had his room mostly back to the way it was before save for a few things still lying on the floor and the bed not made. Tim was lying on his bed curled up sleeping. Allen grabbed his backpack and opened it getting out his homework and placing it on his desk. He grabbed a pencil and began his work. He finished the English packed and went over the new lesson he missed in class today thanks to the notes he received from Lenalee earlier in the day.

It was now 3:20 in the morning and Allen had just finished his Science packet and reviewed his Math and history. Finally it was time for a shower and some much needed sleep.

He grabbed his clothes and stopped to pet Tim before going to shower. Then finally at roughly 3:50 in the morning after checking AIM one last time and his phone one last time for anything from FunnyBunnie, A very tired Allen Walker succumbed to his overwhelming need for sleep with a certain golden-orange cat curled up beside him.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok! I'm sorry once again that it took me soooo looooong to update, BUT! here's a nice loooong chapter to make up for it yes? I hope you enjoyed reading it! <strong>

**Oh~! Guess who made an appearance finally~! Yes! Our Lavi-kun has finally made it! Did I make you all wait long enough?**

**:D Oh but just wait, YOU shall see. You shall see...**

**Until the next update!~ **


	9. Chapter 9

_After Mana finished there was a circle in the dirt. Allen didn't know what to make of it and couldn't figure out how to read it._

_"Alright my boy. This is the score."_

_"Score?" Allen asked a puzzled look on his face._

_"It's the notes for the piece, song, which I'm going to teach you." _

_"Oh, Mana that's so cool!" Allen said gazing at the figure. "So how do I read this?"_

_"This right here..." Mana went on to explain some-what how to read the figure to Allen. Allen grasped the idea slightly but Mana knew he would have to go over it again and again until Allen had it memorized. Allen could never forget this song. He had to know it and had to remember it. _

_"Mana...I don't understand why is this so important?" Allen asked._

_"You will find out some day my son. Never forget to keep walking no matter what!"_

_"Yes Father." Allen said grabbing Mana's hand._

_"We have a show tonight. Be prepared." Mana reminded Allen._

_"Yes sir." Allen said smiling up at Mana._

_"You're such a good kid." Mana said patting Allen's head._

_"And you're a good dad Mana!" Replied Allen._

_"No it's 'You're a good father, Mana.'" Mana corrected. Allen took a few seconds to contemplate it and work it out in his mind._

_"Ah you're right! Thank you!" _

_"Do you remember the routine for tonight?" Mana asked._

_"Yes sir!" Allen answered._

_"Good boy. If we work hard we'll get paid very well." Mana said._

_"Will I be able to get a new pair of shoes?" Allen asked._

_"We'll see. Be a good boy for me and I might get you a pair for that special day coming up soon." Mana answered._

* * *

><p>Allen rolled over in his bed moving Timcampy off his head. Small light breathing noises could be heard signifying that Allen was still asleep. Allen's phone vibrated on his desk beside his bed. He popped open his eye and reached over to grab the device.<p>

(1) New Message(s)

_Sender: FunnyBunnie0173_

_Subject: Hey!_

Sorry if you haven't been able to get into touch with me the last day or two! A lot was going on, but things are more or less settled now, what's up! :D

_-Party animal!_

* * *

><p><em>Sender: W#ite_CL0wN<em>

_Subject: Re: Hey!_

I was wondering why I couldn't get a hold of you. Everything is fine then? I just woke up. What about you?

_-Never stop walking._

Message sent.

* * *

><p>Friday. Last day of school this week. And that also meant that all Allen's make up packets were due. Thank goodness he had finished them last night with Lenalee's help. (Via notes) Allen rolled over and put one arm over his eyes while the other held onto his cellphone. It was time to get ready for school.<p>

_"I'm kinda tired...Should I talk with Mr. Mikk today? What should I wear..." _Allen rambled off in his head.

Allen walked over to his dresser and picked out an outfit and his phone vibrated again.

* * *

><p>(1) New Message(s)<p>

_Sender: FunnyBunnie0173_

_Subject: Re:Re: Hey!_

Yes everything's fine! :D I just woke up 30 minutes ago as well~!

_-Party animal!_

* * *

><p><em>"He just woke up? At 2 p.m.? Why is he not in school?" <em>Allen thought.

* * *

><p><em>Sender: W#ite_CL0wN<em>

_Subject: Re:Re:Re: Hey!_

Um. Isn't it like 2:30 in the afternoon there?

_-Never stop walking._

_message sent._

* * *

><p>(1) New Message(s)<p>

_Sender: FunnyBunnie0173_

_Subject: Re:Re:Re:Re: Hey!_

Oh! I need to talk to you about that! So my grandfather is visiting some town in America and he flew me down to be with him cuz I can't be trusted alone in the house XD So it's only like 6:48 or so in the town I'm in right now~!

_-Party animal!_

* * *

><p><em>Sender: W#ite_CL0wN<em>

_Subject: Re:Re:Re:Re:Re: Hey!_

Oh...Well that's cool! What's your grandfather do?

_-Never stop walking._

_Message sent._

* * *

><p>(1) New Message(s)<p>

_Sender: FunnyBunnie0173_

_Subject: Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:Re: Hey!_

He's a teacher!

_-Party animal!_

* * *

><p><em>Sender: W#ite_CL0wN<em>

_Subject: Re:Re:Re:Re:R..._

That's awesome! We'll I need to finish getting dressed I have to go to school now...

_-Never stop walking._

_Message sent._

* * *

><p>(1) New Message(s)<p>

_Sender: FunnyBunnie0173_

_Subject: Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:R..._

Yeah I gotta go as well talk to you later?

_-Party animal!_

* * *

><p><em>Sender: W#ite_CL0wN<em>

_Subject: Re:Re:Re:Re:R..._

Sure bye!

_-Never stop walking._

_Message sent._

* * *

><p>Allen closed his phone and put on the pants he pulled out. He then slipped his phone into his back pocket. His pants were grey with white wash and a few rips in them. Allen pulled off his shirt and rummaged around a bit looking for a suitable new one to ware. He picked a red shirt that was a size to big that had a smiley face on it and put it on. He then threw on a black jacket and his converse.<p>

Allen had work again after school today so he grabbed work clothes and put them in a separate backpack. He then grabbed his backpack with all of his school supplies in it. The whole time he had been wondering whether or not to talk to Mr. Mikk this morning or wait till lunch. He decided to wait till lunch. He didn't like the way the teacher had acted around him yesterday so he felt like he should spend as little time around him as possible. Just so that he wasn't caught in that situation again. Allen walked down into the kitchen and grabbed a glass cup. He then went to the bread and pulled out a slice to pop in the toaster. While the bread was toasting he went over to the fridge and pulled out the orange juice and butter. He poured the juice into his glass and put it away. The toast popped up and Allen laid it on the counter and went over to the silverware drawer and pulled out a butter knife and grabbed a napkin on his way back to the toast. He put the slice on the napkin and buttered it then put the butter back in the fridge and knife into the dishwasher.

Allen ate his toast quickly and downed his orange juice then was out the door in a matter of seconds on his way to school.

He decided to go back to the library and see how things were with Miranda since he hadn't seen her in a few days. To be honest he was missing the norm. He missed the days when he would go into the library early and finish homework. He would come in and Miranda would give him a desert of some kind and yummy coffee. So that's what he decided to do. Go visit Miranda and see if things were ok. He walked the relatively short distance and reached the school in no time.

He walked up to the library and got there just as the doors opened. There was someone else standing outside waiting as well. A tall person with fiery red hair. The color reminded him of something...or rather...someone. Allen brushed it off and watched as the other person walked into the library. After standing outside a few minutes he did the same and walked through the doors.

Miranda glanced over to Allen and dropped every book she was holding.

"ALLLEEEEN-KUUUN!" She yelled flinging herself at the boy.

"Mi-miranda!" Allen stuttered surprised. He lightly patted her back because now the woman was sobbing uncontrollably against his shoulder.

"Allen-kun! I'm so sorry... for whatever I did that day!" Miranda said half yelling and sobbing in hysterics on Allen.

"Is...Everything ok?" A voice said from the side of Allen.

"Haha yes everything's fine thank you." Allen said.

"Wh- Why don't I go get you some coffee now Allen-Kun?" Miranda said straightening her dress, tears still rolling down her face.

"That sounds wonderful Miss Miranda. Thank you." Allen said smiling.

Allen pulled out his cell to see if he had any messages.

* * *

><p><em>No new messages...<em>

* * *

><p><em>"Oh well..." <em>Allen thought placing his phone back in his pocket and walked over to his usual spot on the couch. Meanwhile the person with red hair watched his every move.

"Here you are Allen-kun!" Miranda said bringing out a small plate of chocolate chip cookies and a cup of coffee.

"Thank you very much!" Allen said grabbing the things before she had a chance to drop them.

Allen pulled out his phone again.

_"Still no new messages..." _Allen thought.

* * *

><p>The red head got up from his spot at a nearby table and made his way towards the white-haired boy on the couch.<p>

"Mind if I sit beside you?" The redhead asked Allen.

"Huh?" Allen said looking up from his phone. "Sure go ahead..." Allen said and scooted as far away as possible. He wasn't sure if he should trust this person. The redhead didn't seem to notice and sat as close as possible to Allen.

"What's the matter buddy? You nervous?" The boy said leaning over Allen peering at his face.

"N-no?" Allen stuttered a slight blush rose on his face from being found out so soon.

"So why do you keep looking at your phone? Expecting a suuuper important message from your girlfriend or something~!" The boy asked.

"Um... Why is it that you want to know?" Allen asked.

Allen sat dumbfounded as the boy laughed at him.

"W-What is so funny!" Allen asked.

"Yo-Your speech! Why are you so proper?" He asked after catching his breath.

"I don't find it near as funny as you, and I was taught to talk this way by my father." Allen answered then took a sip of his coffee.

"Are you drinking coffee?" The redhead asked.

"Yes? I always have a cup when I come. Miss Miranda makes it for me." Allen answered.

"That's so cool! Can I try it?" He asked reaching for the cup.

"Hey! N-no!" Allen said moving the cup away slightly spilling some on his jacket.

"Ah! I'm so sorry 'lil buddy! Let me help!" The boy said reaching for the zipper of Allen's jacket. An image of a dark shady figure popped into Allen's mind, and then vanished as soon as it came.

"NO!" Allen screamed pulling as far away as possible. "Le-leave me alone!" Allen said dropping his cup and running to the bathroom.

"What the hell was that?" Said the redhead still sitting on the couch.

* * *

><p>-With Allen in the bathroom-<p>

Allen took off his jacket and splashed some water on his face.

_"What? Who was that?" _Allen asked himself. _"Why did that memory pop up?...Calm down Allen...Just Calm down..." _He told himself.

Allen grabbed his jacket and wet the area where the coffee spilled on it. He rubbed it out until the liquid coming from the fabric was clear.

_"Good thing this is a black jacket." _Allen thought. _"Or else there'd most definitely be a stain."_

Once he finished cleaning the jacket he stuck it under the hand dryer until it was relatively dry and not soaking wet. He couldn't have finished a moment too soon because as soon as he put his jacket back on the red head boy walked into the bathroom.

"Hey I'm sorry for getting coffee on your jacket."

"Don't worry about it." Allen said. Then the bell for first period rang.

*Ding, Ding, Ding, Ding*

"Well I have to go to my first class now." Allen said exiting the bathroom to go get his backpacks.

"Sure..." The redhead said standing there.

* * *

><p>Allen stopped by his locker and placed his work bag into it. He walked into his Anatomy class and chose to daydream and look out the window and catch about every 5th or 6th word Dr. Reever had to say.<p>

* * *

><p>By the time Allen knew it 2nd period was over and before Allen left the classroom he walked up to the teacher and handed in the packet of work he completed to catch up with the rest of the class.<p>

"Thank you Mr. Walker see you tomorrow." The teacher said casually as Allen exited the room.

"Yeah..." Allen murmured before closing the door.

"Third period study hall... I wonder if I should skip...? Not like I'm going to be doing anything in there anyway..." Allen thought to himself.

"Walker!" Allen's math teacher Mr. Jo called out as Allen was walking to the auditorium for third period.

"Yes sir?" Allen stopped walking to talk to his teacher.

"I have been meaning to tell you since you returned to school, there was a math lab you missed out on and I need you to come in and make it up before the end of next week or it will go down as a zero for the assignment."

"Oh thank you! I have work today after school, I have to check my schedule tonight to see when I work next week and I will let you know when I'm able to come in to make it up thank you." Allen said putting on a fake smile.

"Alright Walker have a nice day see you sixth period." Mr. Joe said walking away.

"Yeah I think I'm going to skip third today and go up to the roof and take a nap..." Allen thought as he took the stairs to the roof. Allen awoke what felt like moments later to hear the bell ring signaling to go to Lunch.

* * *

><p>Lunch passed quickly and Allen made his way to the gym. Once inside he went to the changing room and grabbed his clothes from his locker after undoing the lock.<p>

"Going to the bathroom to change again freak?" A kid commented.

Ignoring the comment Allen made his way to his usual stall and changed his clothes. He then went to go meet Lenalee.

"Hey Allen!" Lenalee said waving and smiling as Allen jogged up to her.

Coach Tapp blew the whistle signaling for everyone to line up and begin stretching. Allen merely went through the motions not really stretching as much as he probably should have.

"I really don't feel like doing gym class today..." Allen thought.

Once stretching was done Coach Tapp blew the whistle and signaled for everyone to begin running laps around the gym. Allen began letting his mind wonder and ended up thinking about work for a bit. He wondered what work was going to be like tonight. Was it going to be busy? How much money was he going to make? Was he going to run into any problematic customers?

Before he knew it Coach Tapp had blown the whistle for everyone to stop running and Allen, still being full of energy, jogged a bit more then slowed to a walk. Everyone around him save for Lenalee, head of the girls track and field team, was panting and trying to pick themselves up from laying down resting. Today they were going outside to play either soccer or football. Allen wanted to do neither. He wasn't in the mood for anything right now. Sleep was sounding really good since he missed his nap earlier. He contemplated going into the storage room and hiding behind some basket balls to take a nap. The idea was very tempting yes. So that's what he decided to. Allen made his trek to the storage room and once in there he found it to be nice a cool and dark place. A pleasant contrast to the harsh brightness and boiling heat of the outside. Allen crawled into a comfortable position behind a crate and drifted off into a light sleep.

After what seemed like only a few minutes Allen was awoken by the bell signaling that the class had ended. Allen got up and stretched then walked out of the storage room.

"Walker? What are you doing hurry and go change for your next class." Coach Tapp said.

"Sorry I was putting up a ball, I will go change right away." Allen said walking towards the locker room. Allen yawned and wiped away a small tear that gathered from his yawn.

"I needed that nap." Allen thought. "I feel so much better now."

Once in the locker room Allen grabbed his clothes and went to the usual stall. He changed for his next class and headed on his way. As he was on his way to his next class he began thinking about Lenalee showing off her new cellphone at lunch. I was an iphone a newer one iphone 5? It was ok. But he didn't like the things that had changed.  
>That reminds me of when I decided to get a cellphone...<p>

* * *

><p>Allen was making his way downtown filling out job applications and just before he reached The Black Order Cafe, he stopped by a Verizon store and walked in just to look around. He set eyes on a simple phone. Just a small flip phone of the basic type all he really needed it for was texting. Something prepaid and without a plan. After all he only had Lenalee to talk to.<p>

* * *

><p>He ended up not only talking to Lenalee but FunnyBunnie as well. the thought made him smile. On to math his 5th period of the day. Not to much longer till the end of the day.<p>

* * *

><p>By the time he knew it it was time for 5th period history class.<p>

"That's right! I forgot we have a substitute! I wonder what he's going to teach us today?" Allen thought.

Allen walked to his seat and sat down. He then looked up and watched as the teacher walked in...As well as the same boy from just a few minutes ago!

"What is he doing in this class?" Allen thought.

"Class this is my grandson." Bookman said.

"Sup everyone? Names Lavi~! I'm supper awesome~! So don't forget my name!" Lavi said introducing himself.

For the first time Allen was able to get a good look at this guy. He was tall and had red hair. (The obvious first sorry XD) He had the most amazing emerald green eye...eye...eye? Why singular? The other was covered with a black eye patch. This sparked Allen's curiosity. What had happened to his eye? This person, Lavi, Was slightly tan, as far as he could tell compared to his grandfather, and he was skinny but not too skinny. Allen couldn't tell right now if he had a muscular build or not because he was wearing a jacket and scarf still. His voice wasn't deep and manly like Cross's but it wasn't as high as his, not that his voice was girly or anything. He was so amazing and Allen's breath hitched in his throat.

"How could I not have noticed how attractive he is earlier?!" Allen asked himself.

Many of the students around Allen were whispering to each other,

"Wow he's really hot..."

"Look at his hair! So red..."

"Why's his eye covered like that?"

"His eye is so green!"

"He's totally my type!"

Were among some of the things Allen could hear.

"Lavi is going to sit in class with us and maybe help if needed, today we will continue with where we left off yesterday in the notes, take them out." Bookmen said.

A rustling of papers followed and then once everyone found their notes silence filled the room.

"Good, seems everyone didn't loose their notes overnight so today I'm not writing any key points on the bored and you will be expected to pick them out while I talk to you aloud. Good luck, so to begin..."

Bookmen picked up right at the end of the story he left off on yesterday and the rest of the class pretty much followed except for the few who got too caught up in the story and forgot to take notes.

All too soon the class was over, and that meant Allen couldn't catch a glimpse of the mysterious Lavi, for the rest of the day. Before Allen exited the class room Lavi caught his arm.

"Hey! Allen! Aren't you the kid I seen in the library this morning?" Lavi asked.

Allen turned around and looked at Lavi.

"Y-yes I am?" Allen hesitated.

"I'm sorry for whatever I did to freak you out. How about I take you out for dinner tonight to make up for it?" Lavi asked.

"I'm very sorry but I have something to do tonight. Now if you'd kindly let go of my arm, I have to go to class." Allen said.

Lavi let go and Allen turned around and left the classroom and headed to his next class.

"Wonder what's gotten into him?" Lavi said shrugging it off and walked back over to his grandfather.

* * *

><p>***Back with Allen***<p>

Allen walked to his last class and as he did the scene between Lavi and him kept replaying in his mind.

* * *

><p><em>Lavi caught his arm.<em>

_"Hey! Allen! Aren't you the kid I seen in the library this morning?" Lavi asked._

_Allen turned around and looked at Lavi._

_"Y-yes I am?" Allen hesitated._

_"I'm sorry for whatever I did to freak you out. How about I take you out for dinner tonight to make up for it?" Lavi asked._

* * *

><p><em>"Why'd I have to panic and act cold towards him? He didn't know any better...Now what am I going to do! I won't get to see him again to apologize!" <em>Allen thought.

Allen bumped into someone while thinking about this and almost fell over.

"Ah! I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going please forgive me!" Allen said bowing.

"It's fine boy."

Allen looked up. Mr. Mikk.

"Oh it's you, I'm sorry Mr. Mikk, I'll be heading to class now." Allen said composing himself and getting ready to walk away.

"Oh wait! I was kind of lonely this morning how come you didn't come to talk?" Tykki asked.

"I had other plans; I really have to go to class now if you'd please excuse me." Allen said trying to get around Tykki.

"Wait! I want to talk!" Tykki said grabbing Allen's arm.

"L-let me go..." Allen said fear flashing through his eyes.

Tykki's hold on Allen's arm loosened upon seeing the slight flicker of emotion in the Youngers eyes. Allen took this as his chance and yanked his arm away and ran off down the hall to his class.

* * *

><p>Once Allen made it into the class room he made a straight beeline for his desk.<p>

_"Calm down...Calm down...You're ok Allen...You're ok..." _Allen told himself.

He placed his head down on the desk and covered it with his arms.

* * *

><p><em>"Wait! I want to talk!" Tykki said grabbing Allen's arm.<em>

_"L-let me go..." Allen said fear flashing through his eyes._

_Lavi caught Allen's arm._

_"Hey! Allen! Aren't you the kid I seen in the library this morning?" Lavi asked._

_"Why... wasn't I scared... when Lavi grabbed my arm?" _Allen asked himself.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day passed by while Allen sat pondering why he was afraid wen Mr. Mikk grabbed him and not afraid when Lavi grabbed him.<p>

Allen wondered out of class still in a daze and as he opened the double doors to exit the school Allen noticed a person leaning against the fence near the exit, his fiery red hair blowing slightly in the wind.

"Ah, Allen!"

"Yes, I'm very sorry for how I acted earlier please accept my apology." Allen said bowing.

"Hey hey buddy you don't have to be so polite!" Lavi said walking over to Allen and putting his arm around Allen's head a giving him a nuggie.

"Ah hey Lavi!" Allen said grabbing one of Lavi's arms.

Once Lavi finished giving Allen a nuggie he let go and Allen composed himself.

"Thank you for messing up my hair." Allen said.

"Haha no problem buddy." Lavi said.

"That was sarcastic, Lavi." Allen said smirking at Lavi.

"Ah! What was that!" Lavi said.

"What was ...what?" Allen asked a confused look on his face.

"There on your face in the corner of your mouth! Was that a smirk?" Lavi joked.

"Ha I don't know what you're talking about." Allen said crossing his arms and turning his head away while smirking again.

"Ah! There it is again!" Lavi said smiling.

"No I honestly don't know what you're talking about Allen said turning back to Lavi this time a full smile on his face.

"There we go." Lavi said. "You look much better when you smile for real."

"Should I take that as a compliment?" Allen asked dropping his arms and walking over to the fence.

"You can take it how you want buddy." Lavi said walking over to the fence to be by Allen.

"It's nice outside today no?" Lavi asked copying Allen and sitting on the ground.

"It is nice isn't it?" Allen said taking a deep breath and closing his eyes.

Lavi stared at Allen taking in his looks. He could see how his scar ran from the upside down pentacle shape, down over his eyelid and down his cheek into the slight lightning bolt shape; he could see how white Allen's skin was compared to his own. Lavi also took note as to how skinny Allen was. Was it natural to be this skinny? Was he eating correctly? Allen opened his eyes. Lavi took note at how grey and sad they looked. Such a beautiful moonlight grey.

"Yes Lavi?" Allen asked.

"Huh?" Lavi said.

"You were looking at me like you wanted to say something so I asked what?"

"Oh, no it's nothing lil'budy!" Lavi said standing up and stretching.

"Anytime! Well I have to get back to Gigi anyway so I'll talk to you later!" Lavi said heading towards the door to exit the roof.

"Sure... See you next time Lavi." Allen said as he walked out the exit and around the corner. He stood there for a few seconds recapping the conversation. Lavi sure was an interesting person.

"Ah! I have to get to Work!" Allen said rushing in the direction of work.

* * *

><p><strong>Too be continued! :D This chapter was getting a bit long and I lost motivation to finish so I'm ending it here for now! Look forward to the next update!~~~<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

_It was warm inside the building Mana and Allen went into. The ceilings were high and the lights were dim, just enough for you to see without bumping into or tripping on something. They walked down a hallway with small lanterns strung every 2 feet dimly lit as well. The building looked slightly run-down but not disgusting. The walls and floors were made of wood, which creaked with every step, the little bit of wall-paper was peeling off, and the ceiling was full of water stains. _

_"Mana look our rooms coming up!" Allen excitedly whispered tugging on Mana's jacket._

_"I see." He said patting Allen's head._

_They stopped at a door with the words 'Main Act' written on a piece of paper, and walked in. Mana walked Allen over to a stool and sat him down._

_"Now do you remember what to do?" Mana asked. _

_"Mhm." Allen said shaking his head._

_"If the police show up you run out of the Arena, slipping through the show entrance, down the hall to the left and out the back exit. Hide near the dumpster and wait for me. If I don't come within 5 minutes and they haven't found you, dash for the fence and move the 3rd to last wooden plank from your right out of the way and run for it. Do you understand?"_

_"Yes Mana."_

_"Good. Now are you ready for the show?"_

_"Yes Mana!" Allen answered excitedly._

_"Good it will be starting very soon. Any last questions or acts you want to try one last time?" Mana asked._

_"No sir!" Allen answered._

_"Alright then, lets get you in the costume!" Mana said lifting him off the seat and placing him on the floor._

_They redressed in their new attire, Allen wearing a skin tight suit that on his right arm starts white at the wrist and as it goes up it gets progressively redder until it hits his left arm and cuts off at the shoulder that makes it look like his arm is part of the suit. The torso fades down to black starting around his waist and ends at his ankles, then as shoes he wears pointy-toed elf shoes with black bells at the tip. His face is painted with a butterfly from the corner of his left eye across his face, hiding his scar. Mana is dressed as an air-balloon clown with a black top hat on._

_Once they finished applying makeup and face paint they walked out of their room and to the right a few doors down and into the 'Backstage' room, where they sat on the couch and waited until their time to go on. The show was already more than half way over by the time they arrived, not like it mattered because they were the final act. The last to preform and the most important of them all, the 'Grand Finale."_

* * *

><p>Friday night. About an hour into Allen's shift. So far work was work. Kanda still wasn't telling him anything and insulting him when he got the chance, or at least, what Allen thought was a string of insults...<p>

Dinner shift wasn't very busy so far. Kanda and he had a different section assigned than the night before. This was his last night of training and he could get a full section and not part of Kanda's tables tomorrow night. So far Allen hadn't spilled anything or made a mess, but it was only an hour into the night and he still had 5 more to go. He continued to greet people and get their drinks, occasionally helping Kanda clean off a table or two and then getting bitched at for it with Kanda saying,

"I got it moyashi." "Move it bean-sprout." "Outta the way short stuff."

All the mean while Allen was holding himself back for the sake of the customers.

Allen walked over to the hostess counter where Sachiko was standing.

"So how was work last night? Did you enjoy your first day?" She asked.

"It was alright! Tomorrow is my last day of training so then I can make my own tips!" Allen said excitedly. "However Kanda... Kanda is being a bloody pain in my arse." Allen stated more solemnly.

"You're not the only one who thinks so..." Sachiko responded.

"Glad to hear." Allen said.

"Are there any questions you want to ask me? Anything you're not understanding or that Kanda hasn't gone over?" She asked.

"Well could you help me to go over the cleaning list for the night?" Allen asked.

"Sure no prob.!" She replied.

"Thank you!"

"So follow me and I'll show you some things."

"Yes ma'am!" Allen said walking behind her. They walked from the cash register to the left, down the stairs and to the right all the way down the hall to the wait-station.

"Here is the cleaning list, you need to initial beside what you've done only AFTER you've done it."

"Yes ma'am."

"I say it that way because people are marking things that they haven't done, as if they had done them and forgetting they have yet to do them. Needless to say things aren't getting done."

"Yes ma'am no problem!" Allen responded.

"This is the list you have to complete toni- wait Kanda hasn't gone over this with you yet?... Oh what am I saying... he doesn't like talking to people of-course he hasn't." She said chuckling to herself.

"Yeah.." Allen chimed in.

"So anyway, these are the things you have to do." She said pointing to a portion of the list. "Not to hard."

"Thank you very much!" Allen replied.

"No problem! Anything else I can help you with?"

"Not that I can think of right now. But I will let you know if I have another question!" Allen said then smiled at her.

"Okie Dokie! I'm going back to the front now good luck tonight!" She said walking away.

Allen stayed and looked at the cleaning list for the night. Seeing as this was his second night training he would like to do things properly. Last night all he did was vacuum because Kanda shoved it in his face. After a few minutes of making sure he had everything ready Allen went back to his and Kanda's section.

"Where the fuck have you been moyashi." Kanda stated arms crossed and a pissed look on his face.

"None of _your _business!" Allen sneered back.

_My is he rude! _Allen thought.

"Che." Kanda huffed walking to a table that just sat.

"Kanda! What am I supposed to do!" Allen called after.

"Go ask table 'C3' what they want to drink." Kanda said on his way back to the table drinks in hand.

"Wha-?" Allen said trotting after Kanda.

"That table there. Third to the left along the wall. Drinks." Kanda said pointing.

A "Che." could be heard from Kanda as Allen walked over to the table to get their drinks.

As Allen approached the table he froze. The person at the table slowly looked up.

"Hey! Is that who I think it is?" The person said.

"L-lavi!"

"Lil buddy!"

"Wha-what are you doing here?" Allen asked.

"So when you said 'I have something to do tonight' This is what you meant?"

"Yes. Yes it is. Now what can I get you to drink?" Allen asked.

"Can I get an peach-tea?" Lavi asked.

"Will you be eating tonight...Or is it desert only again?"

"Not sure right now." He said smiling.

"Alright I'll be back with your peach-tea."

"Alrighty."

Allen returned later with a tall round glass filled with tea and a few slices of peaches.

"That looks absolutely delicious!" Allen said as he sat the drink on the table for Lavi.

"That it does lil buddy." Lavi said grabbing the drink and taking a sip. "Tastes that way to." Lavi said.

Allen's face turned 3 shades deep red.

_D-d-did he just wink at me_?Allen thought.

"What's wrong lil buddy why are you so red? Are you hot?" Lavi asked.

"N-no reason." Allen said scurrying off.

"Haha he didn't even ask if I was ready to order." Lavi said as Allen walked away.

Allen ducked around the corner to the wait-station.

_What is Wrong with me? Allen calm down you probably just mistook his blink for a wink. Yeah. He is wearing an eye-patch after all. Ah! I didn't even ask what he decided!_

Allen walked back to Lavi's table.

"Have you decided what you want to do Lavi?"

"Yeah I would like to order the Bruschetta. What all comes on it?"

"The bruschetta Lavi. What else could poss- ah excuse me. Its Fresh locally-grown tomatoes and fresh mozzarella served on oven-toasted artisan bread. It also comes with a small side salad served with our balsamic Italian dressing."

"Ah ah what was that first part? Ha ha any way sounds great i'll take it." Lavi said with a smile handing Allen the menu.

"Is that all Lavi? You know that's just an appetizer right?"

"Yes I know I plan on getting desert too!"

"Lavi! You don't eat very healthy."

"I do to! I have a salad and some fruit on the way!"

"Fruit?" Allen asked.

"To-mat-o's." Lavi said smiling.

"Lavi a tomato is a vegetable."

"Sure it is lil buddy."

"I'll be right back with your order." Allen said putting one hand on the table and one on his hip bending into Lavi's eye-level view he said.

"Vegetable." Then walked away.

"Ha. He's definitely interesting." Lavi said watching Allen walk away.

About 10 minutes later Allen returned with Lavi's bruschetta and a refill of peach-tea.

"Thank you!" Lavi said.

"Can I get you anything else?"

"Yeah I'd like to go ahead and put my order in for desert. I'll take the chocolate Lava cake, vanilla ice-cream please."

"Alright I'll put that in for you." Allen said then walked to the kitchen then walked around and looked at the other tables Kanda and he were taking care of. A few minutes later Allen walked back to Lavi's table.

"How is everything Lavi?" Allen asked.

"It's great!"

"Very well. Your desert will be out in a few minutes."

"Alrighty."

"And with that note I will go check on it." Allen said smiling and walking away.

"Moyashi!" Kanda called as Allen headed toward the kitchen.

"What ba-Kanda." Allen said with a scowl on his face.

"Take these to 'C6'." Kanda said shoving drinks Allen's way.

"Fine." Allen said then delivered the drinks.

After delivering the drinks and checking his tables again he returned to the kitchen to find that Lavi's desert was ready. Grabbing a tray and placing the desert on it he made his way back to Lavi's table.

"Here you are Lavi." Allen said placing the plate on the table for Lavi.

"Is there anything else that I can get for you?" Allen asked.

"Yeah can I get a coffee to go with this?" Lavi asked.

"Yes you can. What kind would you like?"

"Can I have a hazelnut coffee with a caramel drizzle?"

"Iced or hot?" Allen asked.

"Hot please."

"Alright I'll be right back with that."

* * *

><p>"Here you go Lavi." Allen said placing the drink on the table.<p>

"Thanks. Do you want a bit?" Lavi asked cutting off a piece of the hot cake for Allen and scooping up a bit of ice-cream to go with it.

"I'm good thank you." Allen said lying. More than anything did he want to try the piece of cake. It looked so good. Allen loved deserts anyway. He was a 'sweets eater.'

"Suit yourself." Lavi said eating the bite himself.

Allen internally pouted.

"Don't pout now I know you want a bite." Lavi said.

"What?" Allen asked a confused look on his face.

"Don't lie to me I totally saw through you, you want a bite admit it!" Lavi said with a smirk.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Allen said turning and walking away.

"Well if he's not the most interesting kid I've seen I don't know what." Lavi said watching Allen walk away.

Allen walked over to Kanda who was taking a quick break.

"Kanda is there anything I can do?"

"Sit. Break time."

"Well if you aren't a man of few words." Allen said.

"Canit moyashi."

"Back at you Ba-Kanda."

_Did Lavi really see through me? Did he really see that I would give anything to get a bite of that delicious rare unbelie- yummy cake? Allen calm down it was probably a lucky guess. Nothing big. _

"Allen breaks over get back to work." Kanda called.

"Huh.. oh ok."

"Che." Kanda said walking away.

Allen returned to Lavi's table. Here's your check I'll be back to pick it up when you're ready.

"Here! Here! Allen wait just a minute." Lavi said grabbing his wallet. "Here you are." Lavi said smiling.

"Alright I'll be right back with it..." Allen said slowly grabbing the credit card and bill.

Allen returned moments later and returned the bill and card to Lavi.

"Thanks lil buddy!" Lavi said he filled in the tip and closed to the booklet before Allen could even get a peek. "Okie Dokie! I'll see you at school on Monday or something!" Lavi said waving and walking away.

"Bye Lavi." Allen said.

After Lavi left the rest of the night when bye a bit slow. But fast enough for Allen's tastes. He had one last day of training on Monday and this weekend off. After Monday he would be on his own and able to make some real money instead of the money from the few tables he took from Kanda.

_I still can't believe Lavi left me 8 bucks for a tip! _

Allen arrived home after and hours' worth of clean up with Kanda who this time made him clean bathrooms, vacuum, do 'fill ups' which consisted of ALL the condiments on the table, taught him how to fold the silverware, and restock the wait-station and wait-station 'fill ups.'

"Time to jump in the shower." Allen said walking in the bathroom striping as he went.

Allen adjusted the water to just the right temperature and jumped in. The water felt just so great. He stood there for about a good five or six minutes and almost fell asleep before he realized he needed to hurry and shower because it was 12 at night. Even if it was the weekend he had had a stressful first week back at school since...

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later the squeak from the shower could be heard turning off and the water flow slowing to a stop. The tub gowned under Allen's feet as he stepped out from it onto the towel he laid down. He walked over to the mirror and brushed his hand across it so that he could see his reflection.<p>

An image of a terror stricken face flashed at Allen only for the smallest of moments. If he hadn't been paying attention it wouldn't have registered. Allen thrust his hand a bit to roughly at the window to cover his face sounding like he all but slapped the mirror.

_What was that? _

Allen slowly let his hand fall down leaving fingermarks trailing down the fogged mirror.

_Pull yourself together Allen you can't let this keep tearing at you. You can't be afraid of your own reflection!_

After a few minutes he pulled himself together and wrapped a towel around himself then went to his room to get his pj's on and go to bed. As usual Tim came prancing up to him and rubbed against his leg. Allen sat down at the computer and decided to try and see if FunnyBunnie0173 had logged on to IM.

_W#ite_CL0wN has signed on._

"Nope... still no sign of him where could he be?" Allen said.

_W#ite_CL0wN logged off._

Allen shut down his computer and decided to turn in for the night after all it was about 1:20 a.m. Soon after Allen drifted off.


	11. Chapter 11

_The crowd could be heard roaring in the backstage room for the show going on just through the next wall. In less than 5 minutes Allen and Mana were to go on as the final act the "Grand Finale" of the 20th successful show at this abandoned acting theatre. Mana had been in about 6 so he knew the stage area well. _

_The crowd's chants could be heard "Grand Finale!" "Grand Finale!" "Grand Finale!" over and over._

_"Come my son time to play." Mana said with a bigger smile than normal due to his silly clown makeup._

_This was Allen's first show and he was ready to kill it! _

_"Let's go Mana!" Allen said grabbing Mana's hand._

_Mana and Allen walked to the main hall and down to the left through the opening and out into the middle of the floor._

_As soon as the appeared the crowd roared even louder. This was no ordinary acting theater. It almost looked as if it was a circus set up. The ceiling was extra high in this room and looked as if it were a tent with the tell-tale yellow and blue patterns and streamers with flags coming to a point at the crown of the ceiling. A giant chandelier hung from the ceiling casting just enough light for everyone to see._

_Suddenly a giant ball came rolling from backstage and Allen was hoisted onto Mana's right shoulder. Mana jumped on top of the ball and Allen pulled some bowling pins off his belt he had attached around his waist before coming out of the back stage room._

_"Ready my boy?" Mana asked Allen._

_"Ready." Allen said standing on Mana's shoulders._

_Mana began to move around on the ball pulling out bowling pins of his own and Allen and he began juggling them each on their own._

_While Allen kept his balance on to of Mana's shoulders and Mana kept his balance rolling around on a giant ball, all of a sudden Mana threw a pin up real high and Allen caught it and began juggling with four pins. A minute later Mana did the same with another pin and then another, so that now Allen had six bowling pins juggling!_

_The crowd roared! All of a sudden Mana began rolling all around the ring of a stage floor going around the crowd. Now Allen could get a better view of the room. It was circular and had raised stands all the way around it save for the exit of the stage._

_There were two tall poles on either side of the stage to the right with a wire strung across them at the top made for a tightrope-walker. There was a net underneath to catch the performer if they fell. There was also a small round stage in the middle of the room that was blue._

_The ground underneath them was dirt. There were spot lights around the room on the walls within the crowd all shining towards the stage making it hard for Allen to see any person's physical features save for a black outline of the body._

_After making a full circle around the floor Allen began dropping the pins one by one down to Mana so that he could juggle them. After Mana successfully caught each of the six pins he rolled Allen and himself over to the net of the tight-rope. The crowed once again roaring at the skill._

_Allen climbed onto the net and made his way over to the pole so that he could climb it and ascend up to the top. One at the top Allen sat and watched Mana. By the time Allen made it to the top Mana had already put the bowling pins away and gotten off the giant ball. Now it was time for the sword trick where Mana would swallow a fake sword but this time to make it more dramatic it would be on fire!_

_After the flames vanished the crowd went wild! Whistles could be heard from every direction and Mana took a bow. After coming back up Mana pointed in Allen's direction and the spot light went to him._

* * *

><p><em>"Make a sound and you die..." The person warned. Slamming him against the wall again.<em>

_Meanwhile, the now free hand was rummaging through a bag for something. Allen heard the sound of something being pulled and ripped then he felt tap across his mouth. Unable to scream, Allen once again tried to move, kick, elbow, and head-butt, anything to get this person off of him. Allen felt a hand hit the back of his head. His head then hit the wall and bounced back off. Now Allen had blood trickling down his face and a massive headache._

_"Behave and you won't get hurt...I promise..." The, what he now knew was a man, had said. Allen felt a hand grab his manhood and he yelped despite having his mouth tapped. Allen began shaking his head and tried to push himself off the wall, only to be pressed even harder against it. The man took out a knife and sliced off Allen's favorite jacket, then pulled Allen's shirt up exposing his skin. Allen shook his head more and tried saying something, but it was only muffled by the tape. He felt coarse hands begin to rub his body pinching his nipple and massaging his chest underneath his shirt. Allan began shaking his head and a tear streamed down his face._

_"Someone...anyone! SAVE ME!"_

* * *

><p>Allen awoke with a start, sweat coating his body. His covers were twisted around his body and he could feel a burning on his thighs.<p>

_What the bloody hell was that! _Allen thought to himself.

Allen shucked off the covers and peeled his almost soaking shirt off his torso.

_I can't keep going through this..._ He thought.

_Why do I have to relive that time every night I go to sleep!_

A tear ran down Allen's face and he got out of bed and walked to the bathroom across the hall closing the door behind him once he was in.

"Might as well take a shower to clean the sweat off me again..." Allen said turning on the water.

He slowly slid off his pajama pants looking at his legs as he did so. There were scratches all over them.

"Wa...wa why!" Allen said pulling his fingers up to look at them. There was a bit of blood and skin caked under his nails.

"I must have... clawed my legs...while I was asleep..." Allen said crying covering his face with his hands.

Allen dropped to his knees and sat on the floor as an image flashed through his head.

* * *

><p><em>Allen screamed as he felt something wet trickle down the inside of his thigh, presumably blood.<em>

* * *

><p>A few minutes later he picked himself up and got in the hot water.<p>

Allen washed himself off and got back out of the tub.

"There's nothing for me to do today... I don't have any friends to hang out with everyone from school hates me..." Allen said making his way back to his room.

Once he was back in his room he made his way to his desktop computer. His room was a bit messy because he hadn't cleaned it in weeks ever since...

He logged onto his computer and tried AIM again to try and see if FunnyBunnie0173 had logged on to IM.

_W#ite_CL0wN has signed on._

_FunnyBunnie0173 has signed on._

_W#ite_CL0wN: _Finally! You've signed on after days!

_FunnyBunnie0173: Yeah.. Sorry it took me so long buddy had a lot going on :] How are you?_

_W#ite_CL0wN: I'm doing well. My first two days at my new job went well!_

_FunnyBunnie0173: That's right! You started working! I'm glad things are going good for you lil buddy. :]_

_W#ite_CL0wN: Yup! I'm so glad you finally got on IM!_

_FunnyBunnie0173: I'm glad you're on too :]_

_W#ite_CL0wN: I... just really needed to talk to you..._

_FunnyBunnie0173: Why is that lil buddy?_

_W#ite_CL0wN: I feel comfortable talking to you..._

_FunnyBunnie0173: I feel comfortable talking to you too :]_

_W#ite_CL0wN: So... How come you haven't been on or answering my txts the last few days?_

_FunnyBunnie0173: I was busy moving... My Gigi got this new job. _

_W#ite_CL0wN: That's great! Where at?_

_FunnyBunnie0173: Somewhere in America... I don't remember the name of the town, after-all its only been a few days I've been here and I just got most of my things unpacked._

_W#ite_CL0wN: That's awesome!_

_FunnyBunnie0173: Hey! I just got a great idea!_

_W#ite_CL0wN: And what might that be?_

_FunnyBunnie0173: You live in America right!?_

_W#ite_CL0wN: Yes... I do?_

_FunnyBunnie0173: Well! If we don't live to far from each other we should totally meet up one day!_

_W#ite_CL0wN: That... sounds... Like a great idea!_

_FunnyBunnie0173: Sweet! I'm excited!_

All of a sudden Allen's computer screen went black.

"What no! Why! I was having fun for once the last few days why!"

* * *

><p>"Damnit brat did you forget to pay the electric bill!" Cross yelled from the living room.<p>

* * *

><p>"Damnit I did!" Allen swore. He got up and through on a shirt and ran down the stairs and out the door to the mailbox.<p>

He opened it and pulled out the mail and bills. He ran back in shuffling through it and pulled out the electric bill. He quickly opened the mail and checked the date that the bill was due. $85.00. _October, 16th, 20XX. _It was now October 20th.

"Today makes the fourth day over-due."

Allen ran back up to his room and grabbed his wallet off his dresser he opened it and pulled out the money then counted it.

"Damnit only 145.00 I'm still short 40 bucks..." Allen said.

* * *

><p>"Idiot what are you going to do about this shit!" Cross yelled.<p>

* * *

><p>Allen came running back down the stairs.<p>

"Master I only have half the money we need to do you have any money?" Allen asked.

"Hell no what do you think I am a bank?...Idiot..." Cross said crossing his arms.

"I know what I have to do..." Allen said.

"Damn right you do brat." Cross said walking back to his room slamming the door behind him.

Allen folded the money he had back up and put it in his wallet. He then walked back up to his room and changed clothes into his infamous poker "get-up." He was dressed in a black tux with a tail-coat and dress shoes. He pulled on his fancy white gloves and finished his look off with a nice top hat. He put in his red contacts and left his scar uncovered. He smoothed himself out in the mirror and grabbed his wallet placing it in his pocket.

Once he was ready he pet Tim and closed his bedroom door behind himself. 30 minutes after he arrived at a tavern a few towns over from his own.

It was now 5:30 in the afternoon and the place was packed. The first round of a poker tournament was waging.

Old time saloon music was being played on the piano in the far left corner of the room with the bar on the opposite wall covering the length of it. In the middle of the room was a section surrounded by in-door fencing and a large poker table was sat in the middle.

Allen barely took notice of the person playing the tunes. Yellow eyes flashed on the unknown person as well as a smirk as the tunes suddenly stopped and everyone looked at the door Allen had just walked through.

"It's top-hat.." People began to whisper.

"Look it's the guy who always wares those fancy gloves." another guy said.

Allen confidently made his way to the poker table.

"Buy-in's 20. Take it or leave it." The dealer called Allen's way.

Allen through his money down and the game began.

* * *

><p>Five rounds later it was 2 A.M. and Allen was walking out of the Tavern with a wad of cash in his pocket.<p>

The first two rounds Allen almost post all his money but as time went on the drunker the people got the easier it became for Allen to cheat thus doubling his chances of cheating.

All of a sudden an arm was slung in front of Allen blocking his way from getting home.

"Just where do you think you're going... boy?" A voice said.

Allen immediately began shaking.

_Please no not again...please... _Allen thought his mind racing.

"N-None of your business." Allen said trying to walk around the person.

"Going to steal money from some other drunkards now are you?" The offender said.

"I haven't a clue what you are blabbing about. I'm leaving now." Allen said shoving passed this man.

"Oh...a bold one I see." The man smirked and gold eyes flashed as he turned around walking behind Allen.

Allen sped up his pace and the stranger stayed the same now walking slower behind Allen.

Allen's heart sped up and adrenaline was about to start pumping through his veins when all of a sudden he turned a corner and bumped into someone.

"Ouch..." Allen said from the ground he had landed on his butt.

"Ah I'm super sorr- wait All- mpfh"

"Shhh!"

Allen's hat had fallen off and his white hair was now visible.

"Lavi, Sh! don't say my name, quick come this way." Allen said grabbing Lavi's hand and pulling him around another building and behind a dumpster where they crouched and waited.

After a few minutes Allen and Lavi stood back up.

"Whew that was close..."Allen said.

"What was that lil buddy?" Lavi asked brushing off his pants.

"I was walking back home when this guy-" he poked his head around the corner looking to see if the cost was clear, "Started following me."

"Oh really that scary! I bet-"

Allen slowly turned his head back out of the Ally and glanced at the road sign.

226th street.

Allen's face paled.

* * *

><p><em>"Not so fast now..." The man said taking his mouth away from Allen's member. He took out his cell phone and snapped a few pictures. Allen's eyes were dull and emotionless.<em>

* * *

><p><em>"Now suck...make me feel good. I know you want to."<em>

_"Now! Do it or I'll slice your throat."_

* * *

><p><em>"Hello boy..." The person whispered. Then the person took Allen's hands and pined them above his head with his free hand.<em>

* * *

><p>"No no no no no no." Allen began repeating. He grabbed his head.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Someone...anyone! SAVE ME!"<em>

* * *

><p>"Little buddy?" Lavi said. "Wha...what's wrong?" Lavi said concerned reaching out to touch Allen.<p>

"DON'T...Don't.. touch me!" Allen threatened. He turned his head and bent over grabbing his stomach as all its contents poured out.

"Allen!" Lavi said.

"Don't touch me!" Allen said and began backing up and finally turned around and ran.

* * *

><p>"What the hell was that?" Lavi said.<p>

* * *

><p>Allen ran all the way home. He had to get away. He had to get away from that dreaded place. Away as fast as he can! Immediately he ran to his room and slammed the door shut and slid down it. His body began to violently shake and ache as if he was re-living every moment in his head, only ten times worse.<p>

He kept repeating "No no no no" until finally the sun came up and blinded his eyes. Allen's arms immediately flung in front of his vision to try to offer some relief. Allen brought his knees up to his chest and buried his head in his arms and stayed that way.

After a few hours he finally fell asleep around 8:30 that morning.

Allen awoke some five hours later in the same position he started.

_Why... _Allen thought _Why did it have to be last night... and in front of Lavi none the less! Now I bet he really thinks of me as a freak!_

Allen let his arms fall limply beside him. His face was white and showed signs of dried tear streaks. He laid he his back against his door and smiled a sad smile.

"I guess I'm never going to get over this..." He said then stood up. He changed clothes and took the money for the electric bill and placed it in the mailbox.

_The mail doesn't run on Sunday so it won't be picked up until tomorrow. _Allen thought. _Which means no shower...water...or computer to get his mind off the overwhelming feelings he was still feeling._

"Maybe I should talk to someone about this..." Allen said allowed.

"About what idiot boy." Cross said opening his door.

"None of your damn business you drunk bastard!" Allen said with his voice raised a bit.

Cross came across the room walking Allen's way and when he got there he back handed him making his head fling to the side.

"Don't you ever... raise your voice at me." Cross said walking away.

"Allen put his hand on his cheek as tears welled in his eyes, a nice remark slowly made its way across his cheek.

"Damnit." Allen said turning and running back into his room.

Allen pulled out his phone.

* * *

><p><em>Sender W#ite_CL0wN<em>

_Subject: Hey_

* * *

><p>I need someone to talk to...<p>

-_Never stop walking._

* * *

><p><em>Message sent.<em>

* * *

><p>(1) New Message(s)<p>

_Sender: FunnyBunnie0173_

_Subject: Re. Hey_

* * *

><p>Hey! I'm glad you texted me! Is everything ok?<p>

-_Party animal!_

* * *

><p><em>Sender W#ite_CL0wN <em>

_Subject: Re. re. Hey_

* * *

><p>No everything is not ok...<p>

-_Never stop walking._

* * *

><p><em>Message sent.<em>

* * *

><p>(1) New Message(s)<p>

_Sender: FunnyBunnie0173_

_Subject: Re. re. re. He..._

* * *

><p>What do you mean what's wrong?<p>

-_Party animal!_

* * *

><p><em>Sender W#ite_CL0wN <em>

_Subject: Re. re. re. re-_

* * *

><p><em>I was...ra-raped...<em>

-_Never stop walking._

* * *

><p><em>Message sent.<em>

* * *

><p>(1) New Message(s)<p>

_Sender: FunnyBunnie0173_

_Subject: Re. re. re. re-_

* * *

><p><em>What! You can't be serious!<em>

-_Party animal!_

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry that it has taken me forever to upload new chapters... I just kinda got lazy and lost my groove with the story I would like to say that I will try to keep updating regularly but idk we will see what happens :] however here is another chapter for you all! :D I'm definitely not done with the story I like it too much and I'm just as curious what will happen as you guys :] Thanks again peeps for ALL the wonderful reviews!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

_After the flames vanished the crowd went wild! Whistles could be heard from every direction and Mana took a bow. After coming back up Mana pointed in Allen's direction and the spot light went to him._

_The crowds eyes all landed on Allen in that moment. Allen sweat dropped._

_'Mana I sure hope I can do this...' Allen gulped._

_He slowly made his way onto the rope bowling bins in hand. Placing one foot in front of the other he began juggling the pins. He flung the pins up high and bent over backwards grabbing the rope and flipping himself over he then stood up and cought the pins just in time!_

_Allens heart began to pound. He was approaching the other side and that's when it would happen. His other self wanted to take over. His more confident more tricky side. The one he was always trying to suppress, the side that always wanted to dominate and win! He walked a few more steps juggling the pins again and repeated the earlier trick. The crowd roared once again._

_Just a few more steps and it would happen._

_One._

_Two._

_Three._

_Allen completes his first walk across the tightrope stopped and turned around the crowd roared! He bowed and as he had his head down it happened._

_Allen's eye's turned red and he gazed around the crowd. Allen stood back up and brought his arms up for everyone to see. Now since he was higher up a bit above the lights he could see figures only a bit more clearly but now he could tell most men from women and children from adults._

_Allen slowly put one foot in front of him and on the wire of the tightrope. Immediately both arms went up to help steady his balance and once he was confidant the other foot came slowly around and Allen began slowly walking across the line. Once he got about half way he turned and sat on the line facing the crowd. All of a sudden he fell backward and the crowed roared! He had kept his knees bent holding himself still on the rope!_

_Allen pulled his head forward facing the crowd and grabbed 3 small balls from a pouch on his belt. Allen began juggling the balls hanging upside down! After a few minutes he flipped two balls up and they landed on his feet, keeping the other in his hand. He threw the other ball way up high and grabbed the rope then flung himself around kicking the balls up as he went and hung on the rope with his one hand, catching the balls in succession as they fell still continuing to juggle them! Whistles and screams erupted from the crowd._

_Allen once again flung the balls up and flipped himself up to where he was now standing on the rope. He had caught the balls with his feet again and one with his left hand! Once the crowd realized they cheered even more! Allen began to juggle the balls like normal as he walked over to the other side of the rope. _

_Instantly like it had appeared his arm vanished the second he stepped foot back on the platform and the crowed cheered. Allen bowed a few times then Walked back halfway across the line sat down again and this time fell off doing a back flip as he descended landing in a laying position in the net underneath. A few whistles could be heard._

* * *

><p><em>Sender W#ite_CL0wN <em>

_Subject: Re. re. re. re-_

* * *

><p><em>I was...ra-raped...<em>

-_Never stop walking._

* * *

><p><em>Message sent.<em>

* * *

><p>(1) New Message(s)<p>

_Sender: FunnyBunnie0173_

_Subject: Re. re. re. re-_

* * *

><p><em>What! You can't be serious!<em>

-_Party animal!_

* * *

><p>(1) New Message(s)<p>

_Sender: FunnyBunnie0173_

_Subject: Re. re. re. re-_

* * *

><p><em>You need help! When did this happen?<em>

-_Party animal!_

* * *

><p><em>Sender W#ite_CL0wN <em>

_Subject: Re. re. re. re-_

* * *

><p><em>A few weeks ago...<em>

-_Never stop walking._

* * *

><p><em>Message sent.<em>

* * *

><p>(1) New Message(s)<p>

_Sender: FunnyBunnie0173_

_Subject: Re. re. re. re-_

* * *

><p><em>I want to ask if your ok but that would be stupid because I know you're not<em>

-_Party animal!_

* * *

><p><em>Sender W#ite_CL0wN <em>

_Subject: Re. re. re. re-_

* * *

><p><em>No you're right... I'm not ok... I can't get these thoughts... these images... out of my head... I.. I just need to talk to someone...<em>

-_Never stop walking._

* * *

><p><em>Message sent.<em>

* * *

><p>(1) New Message(s)<p>

_Sender: FunnyBunnie0173_

_Subject: Re. re. re. re-_

* * *

><p><em>Get on your computer we can talk faster over IM<em>

-_Party animal!_

* * *

><p><em>Sender W#ite_CL0wN <em>

_Subject: Re. re. re. re-_

* * *

><p><em>Can't electrics off till monday...<em>

-_Never stop walking._

* * *

><p><em>Message sent.<em>

* * *

><p>(1) New Message(s)<p>

_Sender: FunnyBunnie0173_

_Subject: Re. re. re. re-_

* * *

><p><em>Damnit... Alright lil buddy you can talk to me all you want<em>

-_Party animal!_

* * *

><p><em>Sender W#ite_CL0wN <em>

_Subject: Re. re. re. re-_

* * *

><p><em>Well...<em>

-_Never stop walking._

* * *

><p>Allen went on to explain to<em> FunnyBunnie <em>what had happened through text. It took nearly an hour and a half because Allen would get scared reliving and explaining to the best of his ability the trauma he went through.

He had broken down several times and it was so hard to text through his tears and shaky fingers. He kept receiving texts from _FunnyBunnie_ during the times he took breaks. Some of them saying...

* * *

><p>(1) New Message(s)<p>

_Sender: FunnyBunnie0173_

_Subject: Re. re. re. re-_

* * *

><p><em>Calm down, it will be ok... he can't hurt you anymore, stop crying... <em>

-_Party animal!_

* * *

><p><em>Should I have done that? <em>Allen thought. _Should I really have told this stranger, whom I haven't seen once... something so unbelievably personal? _

Something told him that it was just so right. It would be ok. Nothing bad could come from this. _FunnyBunnie_ could be trusted.

Allen whipped his eyes with the back of his arms and sniffed. Somewhere deep inside he was a bit relieved. A part of him felt a bit better that he had finally told someone something so important. So far everyday that week it had been eating at him. Maybe that's why the nightmares had gotten so bad recently. While he did feel a bit relieved he was feeling extremely depressed.

Now someone knows his secret.

Someone knows.

Someone.

Knows.

Reality hit full force and he became scared.

Someone else knows he was raped.

* * *

><p>"Idiot keep your sissy ass crying down up there!" Cross yelled up the steps.<p>

* * *

><p>Allen's head shot up and his hands dropped to eye level. He hadn't realized his sobs we becoming full on wales and he pushed himself up off the floor and leaned against his door where he hadn't moved from for hours. He was stiff and his body ached. His sobs subsided and he sniffed trying to regain his breath. He made his way over to his bed. Allen's phone vibrated again.<p>

* * *

><p>(1) New Message(s)<p>

_Sender: FunnyBunnie0173_

_Subject: Re. re. re. re-_

* * *

><p><em>How you doin buddy you ok now?<em>

-_Party animal!_

* * *

><p><em>Sender W#ite_CL0wN <em>

_Subject: Re. re. re. re-_

* * *

><p><em>I feel a bit better thanks for listening...<em>

-_Never stop walking._

* * *

><p><em>Message sent.<em>

* * *

><p>(1) New Message(s)<p>

_Sender: FunnyBunnie0173_

_Subject: Re. re. re. re-_

* * *

><p><em>No problem :]<em>

-_Party animal!_

* * *

><p><em>Sender W#ite_CL0wN <em>

_Subject: Re. re. re. re-_

* * *

><p><em>I... just don't know what to do... I can't get these nightmares to go away... almost everytime I close my eyes his voice is behind my ear and his breath his hot on my neck... I feel it...<em>

-_Never stop walking._

* * *

><p><em>Message sent.<em>

* * *

><p>(1) New Message(s)<p>

_Sender: FunnyBunnie0173_

_Subject: Re. re. re. re-_

* * *

><p><em>Try to keep yourself distracted with as much as you can to keep your mind off of it... try not to be alone for long... and surround yourself with friends.<em>

-_Party animal!_

* * *

><p><em>Sender W#ite_CL0wN <em>

_Subject: Re. re. re. re-_

* * *

><p><em>Thank you I will try :] <em>

-_Never stop walking._

* * *

><p><em>Message sent.<em>

* * *

><p>(1) New Message(s)<p>

_Sender: FunnyBunnie0173_

_Subject: Re. re. re. re-_

* * *

><p><em>Now there's a smile :] be it fake for the txt it still counts! :D<em>

-_Party animal!_

* * *

><p>Allen smirked.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Sender W#ite_CL0wN <em>

_Subject: Re. re. re. re-_

* * *

><p><em>It was real :]<em>

-_Never stop walking._

* * *

><p><em>Message sent.<em>

* * *

><p>Allen stood staring at the screen on his phone for a bit longer before sitting down on his bed. He was a bit hungry but there wasn't much in the house as always. He wouldn't get his first paycheck until next week. He had spend all the money he made from his 2 days of training on electric.<p>

_Wait I did make quite a bundle last night... I wonder how much is left? _Allen thought.

He got up and dug in his pockets, he still hadn't changed. He pulled out a hand full of ones and the occasional five the was left after paying off the rest of the electric bill.

"One...Two...Three... Thirty-eight." Allen said aloud.

That was plenty enough to go get food. Allen got up and placed the money on his desk and changed clothes.

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes after he was changed Allen arrived at the small cafe with the piano in it he went to the day he went job searching. It was only about 30 minutes walking distance from his house so it wasn't to much trouble. Allen walked in the door and sat down at a booth along the windows. It was a bit chilly so he pulled his long sleeved loose grey stripped sweater closer around himself.<p>

"Hello sweetie! Here's a menu for you, do you know what you'd like to drink?" The waitress asked.

I'll just take water please. Allen said. He browsed the menu for a bit and landed on a sandwich that sounded pleasing. A few minutes later the waitress cam back.

"Know what you want to order hun?" She asked.

"Yeah I'd like to have the turkey club. Can I have you add an fried egg on that sandwich?" Allen said.

"Sure w, now that comes with lettuce, tomato, onion, mayo, and cheese anything you don't wan't on there?" She asked.

"No tomato and can I also have mustard?" Allen asked handing her the menu.

"Sure no problem hun." The waitress said smiling and grabbed the menu from Allen.

"Oh and I would like chips with that please."

"Coming right up." The waitress said then walked to the kitchen.

While Allen waited on his dinner to arrive he looked out the window at the sun. It was only 6:50 so the sun wouldn't set for about another hour or so. The sky was still very blue and it was actually a really nice day outside.

_I wish I hadn't wasted most of my day in my room moping..._Allen thought.

A flash of red caught Allen's eye. All of a sudden Lavi came walking by the cafe window. He stopped and looked to his left. Allen could see his mouth move in the form of words that looked like his name. Then all of a sudden Lavi was sitting down in front of him at his table.

"Lavi? What are you doing here?" Allen asked.

"Coming to have dinner with you!" He said excitedly.

"Ha ha no really what are you doing here?" Allen asked.

"Well I was on my way to the convenience store when I happened to walk passed the place... and my Allen sense was tingling and I looked over and that's when I found you!"

"Your 'Allen sense?'" Allen questioned.

"Yup I just felt like you were near by for some reason."Lavi said smiling.

"Interesting. You're silly." Allen said smirking. However he brought a hand up to hide his face.

Lavi reached out and grabbed Allen's arm and pulled it away from his mouth.

"Don't hide your smile.." Lavi said still holding Allen's arm.

Allen stared at Lavi for a few minutes until the waitress returned to the table with Allen's order.

"Got company?" She asked.

"Yeah, and I'll take a sprite please." Lavi said.

"Yes sir!" The waitress said leaving to grab his drink.

A few minutes later she returned with Lavi's drink and a menu for him as well.

"So lil buddy what brings you into town this late?" Lavi asked.

Allen cleared his throat and pointed to his food.

"I meant besides that silly!" Lavi said.

"Oh.. well I guess this really is the only reason I was hungry I don't have any food or power at my house right now so I came here to enjoy something to eat." Allen said.

"Why don't you have power?" Lavi asked.

"Forgot to pay the electric bill...ha ha silly me." Allen said.

"That's funny I have a friend that done the same thing recently." Lavi said.

"Oh really? That's weird." Allen commented taking a bite of his sandwich.

The waitress came back over to the table.

"Are you ready to order now hun?" She asked.

"Yeah." Lavi said. "I'll take the Grilled Salmon and veggie burger, with sweet-potato fries."

"Alright honey comin right up." She said taking the menu and walking away.

"That actually sounds really good." Allen commented.

"I know that's why I got it." Lavi said smiling.

"Anyway, What were you going to buy at the store?" Allen asked opening his chips.

"Ramen." Lavi said.

"Well that's a hell of a dinner." Allen said. "What you've got coming now is so much healthier." Allen said chuckling.

"Hey now! It's called the 'college student diet!" Lavi retorted.

"Lavi you're not in college yet!" Allen said.

"How do you know?" Lavi said. "I could be."

"Aren't we the same age?" Allen asked.

"No! How old are you like 15?" Lavi said.

"I'm 17." Allen said.

"Oh... well fine then." Lavi said crossing his arms.

"How old are you?" Allen asked.

"Twenty two."

"No you're not Lavi stop joking around ha ha." Allen said.

"Alright Alright! I'm Nineteen." Lavi said.

"Then why are you just now a senior?" Allen asked.

"I was home schooled for a number of years and it messed with my credits so... credit wise im a senior. But mentaly im a genius!" Lavi said pointing his finger straight up and in the air for emphasis.

"Ha ha sure you are." Allen said.

"I am." Lavi said dropping his arm.

"I believe you Your Royal Smarty Pants Sir." Allen teased.

"That's the spirit lil' buddy!" Lavi smiled holding his hand up for a high-five.

Allen high-fived Lavi and then the waitress walked up with Lavi's food.

"Mmh looks yummy!" Lavy said picking up his salmon burger and taking a bite.

Allen stared un-intentionally at Lavi's sweet-potato fries.

"Would you like a fry?" Lavi asked.

"Huh?" Allen said still looking at the fries.

"Lavi picked up a fry and ate it watching Allen follow the fry up to his mouth then Allen's eyes flickered to meet Lavi's.

"Um...What was that?" Allen asked.

Lavi finished chewing. "Would. You like. A. Fry?" Lavi asked.

"No I couldn't...Ok fine." Allen said grabbing three and shoving them in his mouth.

"Hey! I said one!" Lavi said guarding his plate with a fry hanging out of his mouth. "Mine." Lavi said pulling the fry back in his mouth with his tongue.

"I'm just kidding! Relax! Ha ha... have as many as you like!" Lavi said removing his hands pushing the plate Allen's way.

"Are... are you sure?" Allen asked.

"By all means lil buddy have another." Lavi said smiling.

"Thank you!" Allen said grabbing another.

Lavi smiled back at Allen then put his elbow on the table and his chin in his hand and turned to look out the window. Allen sat with his hands in his lap and admired Lavi while he wasn't paying attention. Lavi really was good looking. So far he even had a great personality. He was nice and even shared things. It's almost like Lavi kept showing up when Allen needed him most...

"Well... I guess I had better get back home..." Allen said.

"Aww don't leave yet! we should go do something! do you have to be home at any spacific time?" Lavi asked.

"Well no, but we can't just sit here...?" Allen said.

"Perfect! Neither do I we should go see a movie or something!" Lavi said grabbing his walet.

The waitress then came by the table and laid down the bill and grabbed the dirt plates to take them back to the kitchen.

"Right then." Allen said.

"Let's go!" Lavi said grabbing the ticket off the table.

Lavi paid for both his and Allen's meal and they headed off for the theater.

* * *

><p>"Well What movie do you want to see?" Lavi asked.<p>

"Well type of movies do you like?" Allen asked.

"All of 'em. even the cheesy lovey-dovey movies." Lavi replied, goofy smirk and all.

"All of them?" Allen said.

"Yup."

"Well there went my idea..." Allen said huffing.

"Ok well what type of movies do you like Allen?" Lavi asked.

"Mainly Action or Syfi I guess.." Allen said.

"Well let's see what are our choices based upon those specifications."

"How about we just watch Pacific Rim?" Allen asked.

"Wha-" Lavi asked turning his head to Allen.

"Pacific Rim?" He questioned.

"Sure! Let's go!" Lavi said pulling Allen up to the ticket window.

"We will take 2 tickets to the next showing of Pacific Rim." Lavi asked.

"Students?" The Lady questioned.

"Hai Hai." Lavi said pulling out his ID motioning for Allen to do the same. Allen followed suit flashing his ID.

"Alright enjoy the show." she said smiling back at the two and handing he pair their tickets.

"Pop-corn?" Lavi asked.

"No thank you Lavi I'm not really hungry right now."

"C'mon! It's part of the experience!"

"Fine Lavi. But just a small please."

"Sweet!" Lavi said fist-pumping.

After getting popcorn and heading to the correct theater Lavi and Allen found their seats. Top row middle section.


	13. Chapter 13

_Allen rolled over and worked his way off the net. Mana came over to Allen and helped him down._

_"Good job, keep it up!" Mana said patting him on the back._

_"Thank you!" Allen said smiling. Mana and Allen then both turned to the crowd and bowed. After a few seconds they stood up and made their way to the exit and backstage. They then headed for their dressing room and began changing back into their regular clothes. Allen and Mana sat infront of their only cracked mirror and began removing their stage make-up. _

_"Mana." Allen said._

_"Yes my son?" He asked._

_"Did I really do well?" _

_"You did very well little one." Mana said looking at Allen in the mirror. "Wonderful."_

_"Really!" Allen said with a beaming smile spread from ear to ear._

_"Yes." Mana said._

_"I'm so happy father!" Allen said wiping the last bit of make-up from his cheek. "What should I do next time I wonder?" _

_"We will think of something and then begin practicing it very soon. After all we have to be ready for the next show."_

_"When is the next show father?" Allen asked._

_"We won't know until the day of my son." Mana said._

* * *

><p>Allen rolled over and grabbed his phone. He flipped it open and read the time 4 a.m.<p>

"Uugh.."

It was Monday morning and Allen didn't have to be up for another hour and a half. His last day of training at the Black Order Cafe was tonight so he had to remember to bring his work clothes to school. He hadn't seen the bastards "son" since his interview. But it was a passing thought as Allen soon drifted back off to sleep until his alarm went off.

*Beep*

*Beep*

*Beep*

"Alright...Alright i'mup." Allen mumbled into his pillow. Tim meowed and stretched at his right.

* * *

><p><em>"Hey Allen you should give me your number and maybe we can go see a movie again sometime soon, or just hang out again in general." Lavi said smiling.<em>

_"Sure, I would like that." Allen said grabbing a piece of paper so that he could scribble his number on it. "Here you go..." Allen said handing the scrap to Lavi. _

_"Sweet! So I'll see you soon! Here's my number. Catch ya later!" Lavi said running off toward the direction of his home._

_Allen shoved the paper in his pocket._

* * *

><p>Allen rolled over and stood up from his bed. Tim walked down to the end of the bed and sat staring at Allen with his tail curled around himself. Allen patted Tim on the head and walked over to his dresser and grabbed a pair of underwear and went to take a shower. This morning Allen felt like taking his time with his shower. He stood under the steaming hot water and marveled in the warmth that his body felt. The slight comfort of the steady beating of the water drops on his slightly chilled skin. Today was supposed to be a bit chilly outside and since Allen didn't awake to sunshine in his face he could tell it was more than likely going to be a cloudy overcast kinda day.<p>

That was fine by Allen's standards however. That meant he could wear a pair of pants and a light jacket and actually be comfortable. Allen grabbed the shampoo and began lathering it in his hair as he continued thinking about his day. He was rather excited to check his phone to see if Lavi had texted him, but he didn't want to check because he was afraid that Lavi hadn't texted him. Allen rinsed his hair and body and turned off the water. He poked his arm out and grabbed a towel and brought it back in to dry himself off because he didn't want to step out into the cold bathroom.

Once he was dry Allen opened the shower curtain and stepped out onto the tile floor and draped the towel over his head while he pulled on his underwear. He then walked across the hall and into his room, where he went straight to his phone. He picked it up and Tim jumped off his bed and ran to cuddle Allen's legs. Allen opened his phone and seen that he had a new text... however it was not from Lavi its was from FunnyBunnie.

* * *

><p>(1) New Message(s)<p>

_Sender: FunnyBunnie0173_

_Subject: Hey_

* * *

><p><em>Hey! What's up?<em>

-_Party animal!_

* * *

><p><em>Sender W#ite_CL0wN <em>

_Subject: Re. Hey_

* * *

><p><em>I just got out of the shower and am getting ready for school wbu?<em>

-_Never stop walking._

* * *

><p><em>Message sent.<em>

* * *

><p>(1) New Message(s)<p>

_Sender: FunnyBunnie0173_

_Subject: Re, re, Hey_

* * *

><p><em>Can we hang out together in the library this morning?<em>

-_Party animal!_

* * *

><p><em>Sender W#ite_CL0wN <em>

_Subject: Re, re, re H-_

* * *

><p><em>What? How would we do that?<em>

-_Never stop walking._

* * *

><p><em>Message sent.<em>

* * *

><p>(1) New Message(s)<p>

_Sender: FunnyBunnie0173_

_Subject: Re, re, re-_

* * *

><p><em>Allen look at the number on your phone...<em>

-_Party animal!_

* * *

><p><em>Wait what? How does he know my name?...Allen thought.<em>

He pulled up his contacts list and scrolled through the names until he came upon funnybunnie and opened up the contact.

_What am I looking for?...Allen thought... wait..._

Allen walked over to his desk and picked up his pants from last night that were in front of it and pulled out a piece of paper he shoved in his pocket the night before. Allen read through the numbers and looked at his phone and read through the numbers. He then grabbed his phone with both hands dropping the paper and his pants.

* * *

><p><em>Sender W#ite_CL0wN <em>

_Subject: Re, re, re-_

* * *

><p><em>Lavi?<em>

-_Never stop walking._

* * *

><p><em>Message sent.<em>

* * *

><p>(1) New Message(s)<p>

_Sender: FunnyBunnie0173_

_Subject: Re, re, re-_

* * *

><p><em>The one and only!<em>

-_Party animal!_

* * *

><p><em>What?...What!...so...so...<em>Allen's mind was a jumbled mess at the moment.

"What the bloody hell! Lavi is Funnybunnie!?" Allen said aloud. Allen dropped to his knees.

"...He knows my secret..."Allen said. His phone beeped signaling he received a text.

* * *

><p>(1) New Message(s)<p>

_Sender: FunnyBunnie0173_

_Subject: Re, re, re-_

* * *

><p><em>Lil' buddy?<em>

-_Party animal!_

* * *

><p>"How am I supposed to face him now?" Allen said.<p>

_He's going to judge me... _

_What do I do... _

_Mana..._

_help me..._Allen thought.

* * *

><p>(1) New Message(s)<p>

_Sender: FunnyBunnie0173_

_Subject: Re, re, re-_

* * *

><p><em>Can we hang out together in the library we can talk there?<em>

-_Party animal!_

* * *

><p><em>Sender W#ite_CL0wN <em>

_Subject: Re, re, re-_

* * *

><p><em>I believe we can Lavi...I will see you there...<em>

-_Never stop walking._

* * *

><p><em>Message sent.<em>

* * *

><p>Allen got up and closed his phone and placed it on his desk. He kept his hand placed on top of it and looked down at it.<p>

_Mana what do I do..._

Tim jumped down off Allen's bed and rubbed against Allen's leg. Allen's hand fell off his phone and rested at his side, he then bent down on one knee and petted Tim wish his opposite hand.

"Tim... I love you..." Allen stood back up and walked over to his dresser and pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans and a maroon short sleeve shirt. He got dressed and walked over to his closet and pulled out his leather jacket. He walked over to his bed and pulled out his bandages and covered his arm. He put on his jacket and pulled his gloves out of his desk drawer and put them on. He needed to get to school so he could meet up with Lavi.

Allen walked to his door and put on his shoes, he then grabbed his phone his backpack and work clothes then walked out of his room.

* * *

><p>Allen walked through the doors to the library and over to the front desk to greet Miranda.<p>

"Allen! How are you this morning!" Miranda said over enthusiastically.

"I'm doing very well and you ma'am?" Allen asked.

"Awe, don't worry about me- WAIT here!" She said running away into the office. She returned a moment later with 3 chocolate chip cookies and a cup of hot chocolate. She sat them on the petition so he could grab them because knowing her she'd spill it everywhere. Allen accepted the drink and cookies and walked over to the couch and sat down waiting on Lavi to arrive. He picked up a cookie and brought it to his mouth to take a bite. As soon as he chomped down over the cookie Lavi tackled him from behind the couch wrapping his arms around the younger pushing him forward. Instead of chewing the cookie Allen spit it out everywhere coughing.

"Lavi! Don't DO that!"

"Shh! You're in the library Beansprout!" Lavi whispered in Allen's ear.

Allen shivered from the sensation.

"Everything ok lil'buddy?" Lavi asked leaning over the couch further to see Allen's face. A small blush etched over his cheeks.

"Beansprout?" Allen asked.

"Yeah 'cuz you're so small." Lavi smiled.

"WHO ARE YOU CAL-"

"ALLEN SHH!" Lavi whispered harshly covering Allen's mouth.

"Mmmhfhh." Allen mumbled fear flashing through his eyes.

"Huf, huf... Are you _trying_ to kill me?" Allen said gasping for air.

"My bad lil' buddy." Lavi said walking around the couch to sit next to Allen.

Allen relaxed into the couch.

_looks like this isn't going to be as bad as I expected... _Allen thought.

"So...I'll let you start 'lil buddy any questions you wanna ask me?" Lavi said.

_Wow that's a first... usually I'm the one to get bombarded with a parade of questions... _Allen thought.

"Well..." Allen started.

"Sorry to cut you off but you don't have to talk with me about it right now if you don't want to we can do it when you're ready?" Lavi said. Allen sat there thinking. "On a side note it's finally nice to meet my mystery girl!" Lavi said.

"Girl?... Lavi you know I'm a boy right?" Allen asked.

"What?" Lavi stopped moving and dropped his arms to his side.

"Lavi!" Allen said.

"I'm just messin' with ya! I can see you're a boy beansprout! But online... I swore you were a girl!"

"Very well then." Allen said growing silent and leaning back against the couch.

"No questions for me then?" Lavi said giving Allen a nuggie.

"Ow Lavi stop! No.. No ow!" Allen said and Lavi finally stopped.

"Hey! I have an idea! We should go out together to like a restaurant or something and talk more later! Would you feel more comfortable then?" Lavi said jumping up and down with excitement.

"Yes...and I just may have a great place in mind." Allen said.

"Sweet! Text me. Gotta go talk to ya later 'lil buddy!" Lavi said smiling and waving as he walked away.

"Alrighty then." Allen said still sitting on the couch. He glanced at the clock. He had 10 minutes until he needed to be on his way to class.

As Allen sat pondering on his day time flew by and before he knew it the bell had rung for class to begin. Allen jumped off the couch.

"No! I'm going to be late!" Allen grabbed his backpack and rushed to the library door. Great. There was already a sea of people passing the library. now he had to be that guy. You know. The one that interrupts the traffic flow? Yeah. That was now him. This wasn't going to end well.

Once Allen successfully made his out of the door he began his was to first period Anatomy with Lenalee. On kid elbowed Allen in the Ribs as he was shoving him out of the way and Allen cringed having the breath knocked out of him. This is why he always left early to avoid the crowd and torment. They were all animals and it seem Allen was the pray.

"Hey look it's the clown kid! Look at his weird outfit!" Once kid yelled and his group of friends pointed and laughed one chucking a opened water bottle at him. It hit Allen on the right side of his head. the water splashed out and now his right half of his head and shirt were soaked. Allen panicked.

What if some water splashed and uncovered his scar! He needed to go to the bathroom now. He snuck around a corner and out of the sea of students and walked down another hall and toward a bathroom. Once inside he grabbed a few paper towels and dried himself of a bit. He did a once over in the mirror to make sure his scar was still hidden. Everything was ok. Well, besides the fact that his ribs were probably bruised. Allen picked up his backpack he had dropped upon walking in a slung it back over his shoulder. He still had to go to his locker and get the things he needed for his first few periods. Once he opened the door again the sea of students had all but vanished, save for the few stragglers like himself. He walked back toward the library and down the hall he was shoved out of. His locker was just a bit further down, and the bell rang. Great. He was late for class now. All because he was daydreaming in the library. Once he found his way to his locker and switched everything out he walked almost all the way to the other side of campus to get to class.

Great. Now he was going to be that person that walked in and interrupted class. Now everyone's eyes were going to be on him. Something he did not like. He stood in front of the door for a few seconds. And once he got the courage he turned the knob and the door creaked open. The teacher stopped in mid-sentence and looked at the door.

"How nice for you to finally join us! Please! Go and have a seat now." Dr. Johnny said a bit to enthusiastically. Then continued on with the lesson he was introducing.

Allen didn't say a word and made his way to his seat near Lenalee. A few snickers could e heard along Allen's path to his seat.

"Everything ok Allen?" Lenalee whispered.

"I'm fine." Allen whispered back.

Allen could see Lenalee grab a scrap piece of paper and scribble something on it. He then found that piece of paper make its way onto his desk. He opened it.

* * *

><p><em>Is your hair wet?<em>

* * *

><p>Allen scribbled back and tossed the paper back at Lenalee.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Yeah a kid accidentally spilled water on me in the hall on the way here, no big deal<em>

* * *

><p>Lenalee looked over at Allen and he smiled a bit to reassure her. She smiled back but Allen could tell he was less than convincing.<p>

"So this handout is an overview of the lab that we will be doing on Friday." Dr. Reever said passing out a stack of papers to each row of students.

Once the sheet made its way back to Allen he looked it over. According to this the students were going to be dissecting a pig's stomach.

"And remember as always, wear closed-toed shoes. I will be providing you all with a lab coat, gloves and goggles. I would like each of you to go and do some research now on the pig and its eating habits and give me a 250 word summary on what you learn by the end of class."

There was a wall of computers on the left side of the class room and a bookshelf in the back right corner. The kids who got to the computers had a 20 minute limit until the next set could get on. Allen hadn't made it to the computers in time so he settled for a book. He looked around for Lenalee and seen she was able to catch a computer. Once he found a book. It was_ Laboratory Investigations in Anatomy & Physiology, Pig Version (2nd Edition)._

Only Dr. Reever would have this book. On a side note however, this book was perfect for the information he needed. Allen opened the book and scribbled some notes down and by the time he knew it 20 minutes had passed and it was his turn for a computer. He closed his book and put it away and walked to a computer. He googled pig eating habits, since the book had offered plenty on the stomach anatomy.

"Interesting." Allen whispered aloud to himself.

He scribbled some more notes on his paper and again time flew by. There was only about 10 minutes left in class now and a few students hadn't been able to make it on the computers. None the less it was time to write the 250 word summary of the information they compiled today.

* * *

><p>"Alright I'm sending around a stapler. Please staple all three sheets of paper together with your name on them and send them to the front. We will do more research tomorrow for those who didn't get to use the computers."<p>

Allen had just gotten the stapler when the bell rang for the next class. Allen quickly stapled his papers and passed the stapler on. He grabbed his backpack and papers and walked to Dr. Reever's desk. He laid them on the stack and walked out the door. Next period was Economics. The class where he learned how to manage money. Now that he thought about it... This class would surly come in handy after all, he had only just a few more months and he would graduate high school and move out of that bastards house. Allen silently declared he would do everything in his power to be able to afford something when he graduated high school.

Allen walked through the door to class and made his way to his seat.

"Alright I'm going to pass out a sheet of paper. And on this sheet of paper there are words. These words with help me, to help teach you, how to manage your income."

The bell hadn't rung yet so a few more people walked in and seconds later the bell sounded. A few people snickered at the introduction that Mr. Johnny gave. The papers once again made their way down the rows of students. Once Allen had his paper he looked it over. None of this made any sense. Gross income? And there were different sections each with their own mumbo jumbo under them. Allen then found the section titled bills. Boy did he know about bills.

"Ok so to further explain this mess I'm sure none of you understand, this is how it works. First write your name. But I'm sure all of you have done that already?" He paused. "Alright so what we are going to do today is go to the computer lab and do some research on what career you would like to go into. Sound painless everyone?"

Some students acknowledged and other just stared with blank faces.

"Alright let's get going then!" Mr. Johnny said and grabbed his things.

Allen grabbed his backpack and handout. Other students following suit. Everyone exited this classroom and made their way to the computer lab where they could get on their computers to look up their career choices. Once they were all seated Mr. Johnny made another announcement.

"Try to have your career picked out by the end of class and as much information you can. For example; How much money you would make per year. A brief job description. And I better not have to tell you guys to put down the title of the job... Do not worry if you don't get everything down by then end of the period we will be going to the library tomorrow so that you can finish then."

Allen had no idea what job career he wanted to pursue. Never the less he was sure to come up with something before class ended, after all this was all hypothetical and just for the sake of the class and how to get an idea on learning money management. Class flew by and was over in no time.

"Leave your handouts on the desk as you walk out the door see you tomorrow." Mr. Johnny said as kids began shuffling around.

Next was Allen's study hall period. He knew he should probably study so that he was caught up the rest of the way on the material he had missed when he was -gone- but he felt like he'd rather text Lavi.

* * *

><p><em>Sender W#ite_CL0wN <em>

_Subject: Hey_

* * *

><p><em>Lavi?<em>

-_Never stop walking._

* * *

><p><em>Message sent.<em>

* * *

><p>(1) New Message(s)<p>

_Sender: FunnyBunnie0173_

_Subject: Re, Hey_

* * *

><p><em>The one and only!<em>

-_Party animal!_

* * *

><p><em>Sender W#ite_CL0wN <em>

_Subject: Re, re, hey_

* * *

><p><em>Um... How are you?<em>

-_Never stop walking._

* * *

><p><em>Message sent.<em>

* * *

><p>(1) New Message(s)<p>

_Sender: FunnyBunnie0173_

_Subject: Re, re, he-_

* * *

><p><em>I'm doin' good beansprout and you? :p<em>

-_Party animal!_

* * *

><p><em>Sender W#ite_CL0wN <em>

_Subject: Re, re, re-_

* * *

><p><em>I'm sitting in study hall... Very bored.<em>

-_Never stop walking._

* * *

><p><em>Message sent.<em>

* * *

><p>(1) New Message(s)<p>

_Sender: FunnyBunnie0173_

_Subject: Re, re, re-_

* * *

><p><em>Want me to come hang out with you!<em>

-_Party animal!_

* * *

><p><em>Allen immediately received another text.<em>

* * *

><p>(1) New Message(s)<p>

_Sender: FunnyBunnie0173_

_Subject: Re, re, re-_

* * *

><p><em>Of-course you do! I'm on my way!<em>

-_Party animal!_

* * *

><p>Allen smiled to himself.<p>

Lavi sure was an interesting person.

_Why does someone like him want to hang out with someone like me? _Allen thought.

Moments later the door to the room opened and Lavi stood in its frame. Allen lifted his had up to signal to Lavi where he was sitting. Lavi looked over and literally jumped for joy when he seen Allen's hand an skipped over to the boy.

"Hey little buddy!" Lavi said.

Immediately some of the girls in the class began whispering.

"Hey!" One called out.

Allen looked in her direction.

"Hey you with the red hair!" She said again.

"Yeah?" Lavi said looking back at her.

"What are you doing talking to that freak?" She asked.

Lavi looked around he could see that none of the seats next to Allen were filled. Like he was isolated from the rest of the class.

"I'm talking to my friend. Got a problem with that?" Lavi said turning in his seat to now face the rude girl.

"Oh.. um.. I'm sorry." The girl said once she seen Lavi's face. "Oh my God he's totally gorgeous!" Could be heard as she whispered to her friends.

"Hi Lavi." Allen said as if nothing happened.

"How's your day going so far?" Lavi asked.

"Not too bad so far thank you. What about yours?" Allen asked.

"Why do you have the hood to your jacket on?" Lavi asked randomly.

"Um... I don't know?" Allen lied. He put it on because he felt like he could hide from everyone's stares this way.

"You shouldn't cover up your cute little face!" Lavi said flipping Allen's hood off."

"Lavi!" Allen said a small blush forming across his cheeks. Allen rushed to pull his hood back on.

"Don't cover it!" Lavi said putting his hand on Allen's cheek and sliding his fingers over a piece of hair. "Your hair is such a nice color, white like snow."

Allen blushed even more at the comment.

"Th-thank you." Allen said. He was blown away. He had NEVER gotten a compliment on his hair before. He hated his hair. Hated how the stress had turned it white.

Lavi moved his hand up and brushed some of the hair from Allen's forehead so that he could inspect the scar than ran over his left eye. Allen could feel Lavi tracing it with his thumb and as it came closer to his eye he closed it on instinct and Lavi's thumb continued down and ghosted over his cheek. Allen could tell Lavi wanted to ask what had happened. He only hoped he wouldn't. Not here in front of everyone.

Lavi's hand dropped. "So do you have anywhere in mind you want to go after school today?" He asked.

"Not in particular." Allen answered.

"We should go to that cafe we were at last night!" Lavi said.

"Sounds like a good idea to me." Allen said.

"Great! Well I'll see you in 5th period!" Lavi said getting up.

"Wait Lavi..." Allen hesitated.

"Yeah lil buddy?"

"Do.. do you want to eat lunch with me?"

"I wish I could but gramps wants me to come help him with something."

"Oh ok."

"See ya!" Lavi said smiling and bouncing away.

Allen grabbed his stuff and got out of his seat when all of a sudden he was shoved back down into it.

"Who do you think you are!" The girl from earlier said.

"Um I don't understand?" Allen said.

"How do you know that guy."

"Who?" Allen asked.

"Don't play dumb with me!" The girl said slapping Allen on the cheek Lavi inspected earlier. "What is your relationship with the redhead that was just in the room!"

"Oh.. nothing special. I just ran into him in the hall earlier and he came to say hi."

"Ha Whatever." The girl said kicking Allen's desk away with her foot.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm going to cut the story off there for now because this chapter is way longer than I intended for it to be and I personally get bored reading super long chapters all at once. :P I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update! This chapter might be a bit boring because it was a bit boring for me to write, lol. BUT! Hopefully then next part of the chapter won't be too bad. :] Well. Lavi and Allen found out about each other. Was it in the way that you expected?<strong>

**I hate cliff hangers but what can I say I'm a hypocrite!**

**Thanks again to all my lovely reviews! you guys make my day every time I read a review. Sometimes when I'm looking for inspiration I go and re-read all the reviews and it makes me happy and want to write again.**

**Anyway! Tootles! Hope you Enjoyed! **


End file.
